Fire And Ice
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: Amaryllis was always seen as Erza's protector. Escaping the Tower Of Heaven her and Erza arrive at Fairy Tail, in order to protect the ones she loves she had limited time. She had unnaturally gotten close with the two young boys, and before you know it she had left, leaving Erza,Natsu and Gray. Than when years pass, she is back, strong and brave, and she is here to stay.#HEAVYLEMON
1. Fire And Ice:Stand Up

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 1 - Stand Up_

I gritted my teeth pulling the strap tighter on to my shoulder, gasping as I felt the material dig within my palm. I narrowed my eyes, pulling harder as I looked forward, don't give in. I mentally spoke to myself, feeling the weight behind, it made the rope slip from my fingers.

I widened my eyes as one of the men locked eyes with the person behind me, Erza crouched down covering her head looking above.

"You piece of shit." I clenched my fist, watching as Erza tears spilled on to her cheeks. His raised the whip above his head, aiming down to her. Seconds away from hitting her I gripped it within my fingers he struggled with my grip.

"W-What." I glared at him as I stood in front of Erza. "Don't hit her." He gritted his teeth, raising his foot to kick me. Blocking the effortless kick I pulled the whip down, slamming him hard into the ground.

Suddenly it had caused everything to stop, the movements were silenced and the heavy footsteps echoed towards me. I locked eyes with Jellal, seeing Erik standing far with clenched fists.

I closed my eyes, turning around. I had seen the whips within my vision. It was only a matter of time we fight back, for now I will endure it.

"A-Amaryllis." Erza spoke with horror, she had warned me to stop protecting her. But I couldn't I wasn't simply going to get strong without protecting the ones I love.

Jellal tried to pull me away, trying to switch spots with me. But he was kicked in the side, making him fly beside to Erza. Gritting my teeth, I picked up the brick throwing it at the man, I was going to get hell and I knew it might as well use the time well.

I felt the hot wind splitting pain explode on my back, m-my wounds haven't recovered yet. Feeling the sharp heels dig into my back I collapsed to my knees, I gasped as the kick landed into my rib cage. Feeling the blood escape my lips as it happened, hearing the gasp of Erza I caught a glance of her as the men gathered around me.

Losing the strength to stand I gave in for the time being, feeling the whips and tearing of skin happen. I waited until hours, minutes or was it seconds that passed by. "Wouldn't be surprised if she just dead this time." Hearing the sobs, I reached out to Erza.

W-Why do you still cry? Erza don't shed your tears yet.

Feeling my body becoming sore by the moment, my body was being dragged my vision had become limited with the swelling in my eyes.

Seeing Erza and Jellal I gave them a kind smile, Jellal tried to reach out for me but was stopped by Simon who gritted his teeth.

"Amaryllis." Erik spoke, Rob had stood beside him. "See you later." I whispered lowly.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

"Here's you little friend." I was thrown roughly to the ground, feeling the soreness in my skin I closed my eyes for a second, "Amaryllis." Feeling everyone crowd around me, I opened my eyes. To see the tears spilling, "hey don't cry." I laughed, coughing mid way.

"A-Amaryllis, nee-san." Shou cried, I groaned mentally as I felt the tugging pain in my ribs. "Don't get up." Erza ran over to me, I gave her a light wink.

"Did you honestly think that was anything." I coughed lightly, rubbing the small portions of blood away. "I swear to god, I will kill all of them." I clenched my fist, locking eyes with Erza. She breathed out, Jellal made his way to my side.

"Amaryllis, you can't do that." He yelled at me, I smiled at him. Trying to be a big brother I see.

"I can't take it. Treating us like this is beyond cruel, I will stand up because if not will this nightmare ever end." He gulped looking down know my words were true.

"Tomorrow." Erza spoke lightly, I grinned larger.

"We are going to escape," I said.

* * *

"Nee-san, over here." Shou looked behind at me, I noticed her standing behind all of us, she looked down with clenched fist.

We were in the middle of escaping, this morning I had looked for Erik but he had already disappeared and I couldn't find him. Searching for hours and hours I couldn't find him.

"W-What if they find us." She looked at me with tear-filled eyes, "if they do I will take them on." I raised my fist, letting the fire engulf my fist.

"You know I won't let you do that, Amaryllis. We almost lost our freedom and our future dreams. So let's go." I tugged her hand pulling her along with me, she smiled at me.

Hearing the loud clattering noise ahead, I looked forward. Seeing the men gripping the whips with a large smirk. Oh no.

"Thought you could escape?" The warden laughed loudly, he gripped on to Shou's hair lifting him. I gritted my teeth, locking eyes with him.

"Let him go!" I shouted, Shou looked at me with a swollen face with tears.

"N-Nee-san." Feeling everything go crazy in my body, I forgot about all pain and could only act on the moment. "Let him go." I clenched my fist.

"He has nothing to do with it." He stood in front of us, with a straight face. What is he doing?

"Oh, really? Who was the person behind the plan?" The warden asked with a sly look, he looked around his eyes drinking in her reaction, her body trembled with vicious tears running down her eyes.

"Erza, stop crying." I muttered lowly, looking at her with a serious reaction. They might take her. .No way was I going to risk that.

She stopped crying but had continued to shake, I breathed out turning in front sitting beside Erza who leaned against me.

"Hmm, it must you be than." He looked to Erza, grabbing her within his hand. He started to pull her away, no.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled. He started to make a dash towards her, but got held back. Using that advantage it had distract the rest of them. Slipping through the legs of one of the men, I focused on my legs. Giving into the speed.

"Give her back!" I curled both my fist as I smacked the warden in the face, his body flying to the right. He stumbled, I kicked him hard in the ribs feeling the motion of cracking.

He let out a loud groan, Erza had fallen to the floor hard. They would believe I am behind the plan if I use Erza like nothing. I glanced down at her, I'll try to make this not hurt as much before I use my healing magic.

"Stupid girl." I kicked her hard in the stomach, she coughed out in pain. Looking at me with wide eyes, "t-the warden." The men ran to their master, helping him up.

"S-She was behind it. Get her." I pretended I wasn't paying attention, I felt myself being lifted. Closing my eyes I casted a silent spell, watching as the green circles encircled her body.

They all looked at me with recognition, as Jellal thought of what I had done. I smiled at Erza, this might be the last time I see you.

Looking at them I mouthed the words I wished to say before. "I love you." Feeling the painful tears roll down my cheeks, I tried my best to smile. Coughing, I watched as the blood scattered on the ground.

"A-Amaryllis!" I heard Erza shout, her voice was loud and smoothing. I laughed to myself this might be the last time I cry or even laugh.

Erza. Jellal. Shou. Simon. Sawyer. Milliana. Wally.

_Take care._


	2. Fire And Ice:Revolting

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 2 - Revolting_

"O-Oh god. A-Amaryllis, dammit what did you do to deserve this." I heard Jellal's voice, it sent a light smile to my face. Feeling the warm fingers run through my hair as I felt the light droplets on to my cheeks.

He's crying.

"I-I'm stupid. I should have taken it instead of you. I'm so sorry, Amaryllis." He clutched me towards him, the tears had come down faster. I froze remembering what had happened moments ago, they had taken my eye out.

T-This is better. I could never let Erza nee-chan experience this. "J-Jellal." My voice was raspy, my throat ached because of how many times I had scream. Opening my eye he looked down at me, with concerned eyes.

"Amaryllis." He spoke breathless, he gave me a bright smile while he cried. My fingers reached his cheeks, brushing the violent tears.

"Don't cry." Giving him a light smile, "how can I not the girl I love is hurt." My breath stopped, my fingers had still held his cheek in my hand. "L-Love, what's that?" I could never understand the feeling, I heard about it. But an emotion of feeling like that could be in a place like this

"It is a indescribable feeling, when I look at you my insides tingle and feel good." Was he being honest? Loving me. A stupid girl without a clue when to give up.

"Why me?" Though we were in one of the darkest place, I had felt like there was light everywhere. His vibe had put me to rest.

"Because your beautiful, brave and best of all strong." I smiled, feeling my inside tingle with happiness.

Hearing the door creak open and the rush of footsteps, widened my eyes. I reacted quicker than Jellal, getting to my feet as I pushed him away.

"I can't believe he killed three other people." Jella wiped the sweat off his face, looking ahead. He killed three people to get to me. . .

"Were going to kill you, I thought you were already dead." The enraged man looked at me, clenching the spear in his hand. "Wing slash of the fire dragon." Only than did the flame burst from my mouth and injured the men, completely knocking them out.

W-What was that all about?

"Amaryllis get the others and get out of here." Gritted my teeth, I felt the vibe ran through my body as Jellal was hit hard on the head, causing him to knock out.

Feeling my body become light weight I looked down to my clothes, I was covered in leopard clothing with a long stick.

_Use it. . ._

Running forward I knocked the man down while I used the stick to an advantage and kicked the other man, I panted as my body went back to normal.

"Jellal." I called his name out, I gritted my teeth lifting him up. On to my back, we are getting out of here together.

Making my way to our cell I ran to it, opening the door. I panted as I gently placed him on to the floor, catching my breath. "A-Amaryllis." Erza's soft voice spoke, I looked up and eye patch covering one of my eyes.

They all gasped, I watched as Shou started to burst out in tears Wally tried to gently calm him down. "I-I can't take it anymore." Truth be none of us could anymore.

"What's all the noise for!" I heard the men yell, I looked back as they crowded Jellal. The door opened roughly, clenching my fist. I stared at them without blinking.

"How the hell did that girl get out." One of them asked, turning to me he shook his head. "We are going to take her back." His friend nodded.

"If you don't shut up I will rip that tongue of yours out." The man glared at Shou, blocking their view I gritted my teeth giving them a glare.

"Not when I am here." They gritted there teeth looking at me, one of them ran at me. I appeared quickly in front of the man, slamming him into the wall I gripped his spear knocking him in the head with it.

"Wha-" I smacked the other man at the top of the head, he crumbled to my feet. Looking to them, I breathed out. "Submitting or running away won't give us freedom." They stared at me with bright eyes, this was the time to make a stand.

"Stand up for our freedom."

* * *

Holding the blades tightly to me, I looked back to Erza who carried an shield and a sword, I gave her a light smile. Hope she's toughed up during the years.

"Never underestimate me." Wally shouted as he kicked a solider in the face, I lightly laughed at his face. Geez, men.

Millenia gripped the med kit in her hands as Shou stood in front of her protecting her, looking in front of me. I jumped raising the sword as I slashed the back of the solider, he had fallen as the inmate of mine went to help his friend.

"Simon be careful." I called out behind, he gave Jellal's body to Wally, making him raise his eyebrow. Simon walked up to me with flushed cheeks.

"A-Amaryllis there is something I actually want to tell you I-" I watched as he was sent flying, my eyes widened as he hit the ground hard. Oh no.

"They got magicians!" I heard a shout ran over the smoke, looking at Simon as he laid on the floor motionless, I looked down to my hand.

"This is all or nothing." I muttered to myself, if I can control this uncertain magic I can protect them and get them out.

"Amaryllis, what are you doing!" I heard Wally shout, I clenched my fist. Simon had gotten had regained conscious, "fighting for us." Wally's eyes widened as he looked in front of me, my whole body froze. I was going to die.

Seeing the light stop, I looked up. N-NO! Rob stood in front of me, dropping to his knees. My fingers wrapped around his arm holding him tightly to me.

"Please, no." I cried out.

"I never thought I could actually smile in a place like this. . . "He voice grew quite, his trembling fingers clenched my, "when you get out you need to find the four dragon lords, there will be more than four. The Celestial king will take you there, they will teach you to control your powers." He grip started to slip, becoming more weak I watched as he fell.

"Freedom is in your heart." He gave me his last smile as I felt his presence fade. I recalled the bright memories when he had taught me the true meaning of magic, protect the ones you love. I promised him when we get out of here that I am going to explore the world with him.

Now it was all gone. The dreams, the hopes my future.

But. . . .No. He asked me to go to the four dragon lords, and the Celestial king will take me there. He had told me to do it, because I still had people who needed me.

I couldn't help it but let everything out, the feelings I had felt for him, for Jellal. Even for the pain I had experienced trying to protect her from everything.

The weapons that had laid on the ground where now floating, towards the soldiers. The slave drivers, and without regret I felt like the swords were under my control as they stabbed and pierced the soldiers. The ground beneath my feet rumbled with the pain I had felt.

The field was clear with the soldiers, they were either gone or on the floor. Feeling the hand on my shoulder, I couldn't think anymore.

"Amaryllis, you did it." Wally cheered, looking at me with bright eyes along with a gleaming smile. "Nee-san can use magic." Shou smiled.

Standing up, I looked at Rob's body. He wouldn't want me to give up would he. No, protect the ones you love. Is something he would say.

"Come with me!" Hearing the loud voices echo, I smiled mentally as everyone joined me.

* * *

"About what we did we are really sorry." They continued to rabble, glaring at them harder I clenched the swords in my hands. I watched as they freaked out more, sweat started to form on their face.

"Move." They did willingly, walking down the path. I watched Jellal, Wally had said he was awake but ran off so I chased after him.

"Come on we have to get out." I ran towards him but stopped short as I had seen the look in his face, he looked down at the soldiers with a deadly glare.

"They were trying to revive Zeref into this world." He titled his head as he dug his foot into the solider, a deadly vibe radiated off of him. My lower lip trembled, this wasn't Jella.

"I am going to take this tower over and revive him." W-What? I-I don't understand, Zeref!? In horror I watched as he started to violent torture the solider, the blood splattering against my skin.

"J-Jella." The men had tried to get up, but Jellal gave an sadistic smile. Moving his head the side I seen as my vision was clouded with blood, the cries of terror rang down the lone cave.

"Don't you hate these people, Amaryllis." He titled his head back, his pupils had become smaller and smaller. What is happening with him.

"I-I do but this isn't the way to deal with them." He gave a loud laugh, covering one of his eyes. "Useless. You won't be able to feel Zeref's presence if you do that." He had continued to slay the men, trying to cover my ears the sounds had rang loud and clear.

"What is wrong with you! Get yourself together, Jellal. You aren't like this." He laughed opening his arms wide, lifting the corners of his lips.

"Come Amaryllis let us complete the R-system. . .No! Let's call it the Tower Of Paradise. Than we can resurrect Zeref." My eyes widened he had actually wanted to stay here, were every night was a nightmare.

"No! I am taking you and we are leaving this island forever." He raised his hand towards me, feeling the blast of wind knocked out of me I flew into a rock. The sharpness digging into my skin, I gritted my teeth looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you want to leave so much go by yourself." I paused for a moment, "myself?" His eyes widened as he gave a slow nod.

"Yes. I will need the others to help to construct the Tower Of Paradise." I clenched my fist locking eyes with him, something was controlling him because I know Jellal won't say such things like this.

"Don't worry about the others, I will give them everything. Clothes, food, water name it. It's not like they will force o work through fear. No I will give them something to work on." I slammed my fist against the ground, ignoring the cuts that tingled my skin.

"Jellal this isn't you stop it!" I yelled, he raised both his arms giving an motion of holding me tightly, feeling the tightness around my neck I scrambled, though the hands seemed invincible to escape.

"S-Stop, J-J-Jella." I panted trying to scramble for my words, was I do let to catch him. He titled his hand giving and assumed smile.

"I don't need you anymore." His voice low, I looked at him. Feeling the tears fall from my eyes, h-he didn't mean it. Jellal would always cherish me, n-not punish me.

"Now since I am kind enough, I will let you live. But you must understand that you will not reveal any of this of course, or else I would kill Shou or Milliena." He smirked, seeing my body become numb with fear.

"You must never return to this sight, and if you do I will kill you." No. Don't say that. Please.

"You see Amaryllis, the rest of the team is resting on your life." His fingers unraveled from my neck, letting my body slowly drop to the floor. Was this real?

Yes, I am afraid so.

"Amaryllis, where have you been?" Erza asked in an soft voice, I pulled her hand in mine. Looking at her with the flooding tears of mine, I-I couldn't let him have her.

"We are getting out of here." She nodded, pulling my hand towards the boat, I shook my hand. The nervousness built in my stomach and the aching to cry out in pain was severe. The words Jellal had said to me hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Simon and everyone is waiting for us." I shook my head, pulling her along the shore dragging us away from the ship.

"It's not right, everything. I just can't let him take you. Please believe me, I will tell you when we get somewhere safe." I led her into the small boat going in the opposite direction than the boat. My hands shriveled as I paddled, looking at the boat Shou and the others were waiting for us, but I couldn't go there.

"Amaryllis, I'll stay with you forever." She smiled at me. She was someone who could understand my pain, someone who was like me.

_"Thank you, Erza."_

* * *

"This must be Fiore." I held the small bag in my hand. As Erza did so to, she held my hand as we walked along the streets, though we had oddly stuck out and gotten weird looks we couldn't care less.

I stopped in my steps as I had seen a flash of Rob's back, the sign of Fairy Tail. If this was Fiore that had meant that Fairy Tail was located here.

"Fairy Tail should be here, right?" I asked Erza, she nodded looking down a bit.

"Amaryllis, I discovered something." I titled my head, smiling urging her to tell me.

"I could use magic also." I smiled brightly. Holding her hands together as I jumped up and down, "than shall we go to Fairy Tail." She nodded happily, as we ran through the warm lighted streets smiling along as we did.

We stood in front of the tall building, smiling I locked eyes with her. This is were Rob was, maybe I could find the master of this guild to tell me more about everything. "Let's go." I cheered.

I ran forward, smiling as she chased me from behind. Opening the doors, I heard the loud laughter and the movement of people, who had lifted there face with bright smiles.

This was_ Fairy Tale._


	3. Fire And Ice:Week Of Freedom

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 3 - Week Of Freedom_

Unknowingly we wonder everywhere, enjoying the sound of the soft sounds of music and the funny conversations. Walking to the back, there was a row of chairs set up with a table in front, a girl stood behind happily serving drinks.

"Excuse me," I said. She smiled down at me, but stopped and looked at me with a light frown. She came out behind the counter locking eyes with me, she bent to her knees examining our clothes.

"Have you gotten hurt." She examined the marks on my skin, she bit her lip as she looked at the deeper gashes. I looked back to Erza hoping she could say something, "we had fell in the ocean." The girl's eyes widened, putting a hand to her chin.

"The ocean?" The girl asked, looking at the marks. She was trying to find a way around trying to understand how we ended up this way. "Yes, we had fallen down some rocks before we fell into the ocean." She narrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Well, these cuts are deep and could possibly be infectious. We need to heal them." I watched as she led me to a table along with Erza. Who followed me curiously.

"Heal?" She nodded, examining the cuts Erza had gotten, she sighed seeing that Erza's were better than mine. Looking to mine, I raised an eyebrow as she lifted her hand gently above my wrist, I watched as a green illuminated light brewed.

Wow. She could heal. Amazing, I wonder if I could do that. "Erza can I see your hand?" She nodded, handing me it.

I mimicked the girl, lifting my hand above Erza's. Breathing out my nose, I watched as a green circle appeared and as a green brighter light was lit. I looked to the girl's her light was dimmer than mine, the girl noticed the light and looked up.

"Wow. That's amazing you can use magic, and your better than me." She gave me a smile that made her look as if she was beyond grateful.

"I did what you did." A couple of men passed by, stopping to look at the scene. One was blue haired with gelled hair that was set back, and wore a large jacket. His friend beside him, had fluffy hair kept up. I titled my head, it had looked like a tower upside down.

"Oh, interesting. Looks like we are recruiting these kids to our guild." The brown haired on spoke, the blue haired one nodded. "Gray and Natsu will have more friends now." Looking to Erza who looked at them with hard eyes.

I breathed out as a short man stopped in front of me, he was a bit taller. But, looked at me with widened eyes to both me and Erza.

He wore a cape, and had a thick mustache that was the same color as his hair. I narrowed my eyes at the man, remembering the things Rob had reminded me about.

"He is oddly short, with a thick mustache. His hair would somewhat remind you of a skating ring. The middle was bald than the outside had a layer of hair. He may be small but he is very strong. If you see him talk to him privately."

He had fit the description to well, _Makarov Dreyar._

"Makarov Dreyar." The man looked at me, I had gotten up. "We need to talk, personally." The girl looked between me and him. Erza held my hand tighter, I looked at her with soft eyes.

"It's alright, I just want to talk to him about joining the guild." Her grip slight lessened, I gently pulled it out rubbing the top of her head. She smiled, looking me in the eyes but stopped short. Causing the harsh reality to set in, right I had one eye.

"We shall head to my personally office." I nodded following him, passing the loud conversations and the bright laughter's made my heart melt. Erza would enjoy it here.

Hearing the loud footsteps and the loud shout for help, "gramps! Save me." The loud childish sound rung, turning back I had noticed two boys running from a teen boy.

"Get back here." The tall blond boy shouted, as he shot thunder bolts at them. One of the boys wore a muffler with strips laced together, with light pink hair. He wore a bright smile along with the cat that flew with him.

Cats. . . .Flying?

"Come on, Happy." He shouted to the blue cat, the cat smiled. "Aye, Sir." I laughed at the scene. Behind the boy was another one, he had spiky black hair with dark blue eyes. Suddenly as the pink haired boy ran by me he caught my eye.

I watched as he lost his footing and slipped, a blush coating his cheeks. The black haired one nearly crashed into Makarov, there eyes locked with mine.

Suddenly the blond boy shot a thunder bolt, his accuracy off point. The thunder bolt was aimed towards me, I felt as if my body was acting on it's own. The electricity ran through my body, raising my other hand I aimed it to a lone table, knowing the power had to be exited quickly.

It hit the table, I watched as the wooden pieces exploded. Scattering everywhere, causing everyone to stop. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, "you have bad aim." I stated looking at the shocked boy. Turning to the pink-haired boy, "are you okay?" I asked with softness.

He nodded, getting up quickly. "Well than. . . ." Makarov stood on his tip toes, "look like we got someone who could go against Laxus." I titled my head looking to the boy, he gritted his teeth locking eyes with me.

"Got to be kidding me." He started to aim the thunder bolts at me, my eyes widened as he continued. Dodging them I twirled on my tip toes as if I was dancing.

"Laxus! Don't destroy the guild." Makarov claimed, I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. "Geez, this is annoying." He rubbed the back of his head taking another look at me before walking off.

"Now about that talk."

* * *

"I have come here to discuss somethings with you." He sat comfortably on the couch, his fingers curled around the tea cup.

"As you see I have one eye." He nodded taking a sip of the tea locking eyes with me, "may I ask how you got it?" I sighed, he couldn't find out anyway.

"I was trying to escape the Tower Of Heaven, and defended Erza." He froze, his eyes widened. "Rob." I smiled nodding, he was a great man and always had given the father figure. Something I admired to now, "he was killed protecting me." I clenched the fabrics of my dress.

"The Tower Of Heaven is still there, though I need you to not tell anyone of this. It is a secret." He gritted his teeth, clenching the hard fist of his.

"Rob, was the one that had made me realize my magic powers. He had told me to come here, not for my sake though." He rested on to the chair, his fingers entwined.

"Erza, the girl I had come with also has magical powers. I wanted to leave her in your care because I know that you are a truly amazing guild." He got up, his hands slamming on the desk.

"Normally I wouldn't mind having a new member, though it may not seem like my business but I want to know why you would leave your dear friend here." I breathed out running a hand over my eye patch.

"I love her dearly, though she is older I consider her as a little sister to me. I have so many powers even I haven't discovered, and the only way is to do that it met the Celestial King, than he would led me to the dragons who would train me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Rob had told me that as his dying wish. And I would make it come true. I have to become stronger to protect her." He stopped and gave me a kind smile.

"I am inspired by your true meanings of friendship. The least I can say is stay here for a week. Enjoy it." He smiled at me, I breathed out. It was going to be a week of freedom.

"Why don't we give you a pair of new clothes." The girl that was at the bar smiled, her name was actually. Teal, something I found quite different.

"That would be nice." Erza spoke with a bright smile. Her eyes were bright more than I ever seen, I guess she will enjoy it when I am gone. You know she will be heartbroken, you always been there forever.

I smiled, that was true. But each and every day I could see how strong she was getting, and it was beyond inspiring to see her grow quickly.

"Amaryllis?" Erza titled her head, snapping me out of my gaze. I raised an eyebrow, licking my lips. "Did I miss something?" Erza laughed, I smiled brighter. Remembering the moments were Rob had taught us magic and Erza was flying on the broom.

"What would you like?" She held up two outfits, one was with a long dress, it was white with white cuffs and a frilly bottom. I shook my head at the first one and picked the second one, that was a dark blue and rolled up a bit, with a a plain black shirt. I had always enjoyed the dark color.

"Seems like you." She nodded, I smiled at her. We both had taken a shower and had looked quite cleaned up, she wore a long shirt with a white shirt that had red flowers at the bottom. She looked quite cute in it if I say so myself.

"You look so cute." I squealed embracing her, causing her to give a bright blush. Teal smiled brightly at the both of us, "aren't you two a pair." She laughed lightly, placing one hand on her hip lightly smiling.

"Yup." I cheered brightly, Teal had led us on to the main floor. Were we had met other people and members of the guild. The two men we had met earlier were Wakaba and Marco, Teal led us over to a table.

Other children had sat there, especially the two boys I had seen earlier. They had small plates of food, but were laughing due to the conversation.

"Guys I will like to introduce you two new members of Fairy Tail, Erza and Amaryllis." Erza stood tall with a straight posture and gaven an strong aura. That's the new Erza for you.

"I am Erza Scarlet, please to meet you." She spoke loudly, catching one of the girls to smile brightly at her, she had short cropped white hair. With a pink dress, "welcome to Fairy Tail." She spoke first, than causing the others to do so.

"I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you Erza, Amaryllis." She smiled, noticing the boys at the end of the table noticed me. They locked eyes with me, "I'm Cana." Her hair was tied up tightly, two bangs at the sides of her face hung in loose curls.

"Mirajane." Another girl huffed, she was pretty. With long light gray hair tied with a red bow, I smiled at her outfit, cool.

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy." The pink haired boy smiled, causing me to tilt my head. "I'm Gray." The spiky black haired one spoke, "hey ice head no one was asking you." Natsu glared at Gray, Gray narrowed his eyebrows standing up. "Shut up, flamehead." He gritted his teeth clenching his fist.

"What you wanna go, ice head?" I sighed, sitting down on to the chair. The boys had started to wrestle, I watched as Erza quickly broken them up with a loud yell.

"This is normal for them." Lisanna smiled, I huffed lightly. Running a hand through my hair, later in the day it was unexpected but they had decided to throw a party for us, with cake and a lot of drinks.

"So what is your magic?" Makarov asked Erza, she blushed lightly. Looking at me, "I was unsure but I had practiced for a bit . . . I think I have to learn more about myself." I smiled at her with warm eyes as she blushed at the eye contact we made.

"And you, Amaryllis?" I ran a hand through my hair, sighing it was definitely kinda confusing. "I am sure I have more than one but for sure I have fire magic. . . " Erza nodded.

"Through every time she uses it, it is usually has the words of the Fire dragon at the end." Makarov nodded, rubbing his chin lightly.

"It is very possible you can be an dragon slayer. But your also an healer, a rare pair if you ask me." Teal looked slightly shocked, but seemed somewhat proud. Feeling the eyes on me, I had locked eyes with Natsu. He darted over to me, "that means. . . .You might know where Igneel is." He gripped my hands tightly.

W-Who?

"I-I don't know who that is." He gritted his teeth, "but you're a dragon slayer." He claimed angrily, his eyes held fury and confusion. Was this Igneel someone who held great importance to him?

"Natsu." Makarov called, on him causing him to release my hands. "I'm sorry." He lowly spoke, he walked away slowly. With weary eyes and a lost aura.

"I think she might be a lightning dragon slayer also, gramps." The tall blond boy claimed, Laxus. He looked down at me with narrowed eyes, than changed his focus. I watched as he raised his hand, I had felt the power spewing off of it.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted but his voice was faint as the light followed towards me, looking at the bolt. I had heard a loud growl, my stomach?

Suddenly the bolt had been sucked into my mouth, I was devouring it. I sighed patting my stomach with closed eyes as I licked my lips.

"I proved my point." He sat down, causing Makarov to look at me with wide eyes, along with everyone else.

"I didn't think it was possible to eat his power. . ." Faint voices echoed, I turned to Erza. She had widened eyes her mouth gaped open, "A-Amaryllis." She spoke, her voice sounded as it was drifting further and further.

I had awoken when the blinding light had hit me in my eyes, the curtains were wide open. I sighed, as my back rested against the softness, my head cushioned by softness of the pillow.

"Aw, she's still sleeping." Cana sighed, I could hear the frown in her voice with a hint of sadness. "We should just stay here." I heard Gray say, walking towards my bedside, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Hey, stop staring." Cana spoke to Gray, causing him to fumble over his words. "I-I'm not." Cana laughed loudly, causing my insides to jump.

"Love at first sight? I'm guessing Natsu is the same. Looks like Lisanna is going to have a love rival." I heard the loud huff, I mentally raised an eyebrow. "Beside that, when is she going to wake up it has already been a day." Gray spoke.

"Maybe she will wake up today?" Cana spoke, they had stayed there for least 30 minutes before they had left. Though it had appeared I was asleep I couldn't help but enjoy the conversation they had, during that I heard Gray had stripped his clothing.

"Amaryllis." I heard Erza call beside me, I grinned snapping my eyes open causing her to jump. "What's up?" I rubbed my head, raising the blanket.

"Hey, get under. I know you stayed here all night. Why not sleep together?" She blushed lightly, before jumping under the covers with me. I smiled holding her hand, "your not shy are you, Erza?" She shook her head before turning to me.

"Go to sleep, Erza. I'll be here when your awake."


	4. Fire And Ice:Kiss Of Farewell

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 4 - Kiss Of A Farewell_

"Gray and Natsu, stop it!" Erza shouted as she smacked both boys on top their head, which had resorted for them into having a huge bump on top of their head. I breathed out sighing happily as I looked at them, she wouldn't miss me that much considering how distracting these two boys are.

Gray huffed crossing his arms over his chest as he sat beside me, I handed him his shirt giggling as I had seen his face lit on fire, he took it into his fingers sliding it back on. "Thanks," he said lowly, directing his gaze away from me.

"Erza, that hurt." Natsu whined as he rubbed his forehead, Happy laid on to the top of the table and smiled. He had eaten a bunch a fish that we had caught earlier, so he couldn't help but fall into temptation.

"You deserve it for acting that way." She snapped, I smiled largely at her face she had quickly noticed and blushed wildly. "Why don't we all go for a walk." I suggested, Gray agreed as long as Natsu stayed away from him.

We had ended up walking with Erza to my left while Gray had walked on my right and Natsu on the far left, we had passed the by people with large shacks and a crowded booth. I watched as Erza gasped she ran over to a shack, her eyes sparkled with a bright light.

I followed her, she was looking at a necklace. It had a cross with a red ball in the middle, she smiled happily as she grasped it within her fingers. "How much is it?" I asked the woman who smiled at me kindly.

"$10.00." Erza looked at me with wide eyes shaking her head, "don't buy it for me." She grabbed my hand trying to pull me away, I smiled at the woman reaching into my pocket gathering the money, noticing Gray smile at the dark blue bracelet, I nodded at the woman.

Seeing Natsu show his pearly white teeth, I nodded again as at the woman who had smiled bigger. Natsu had played with the dark red bracelet, I handed her the money. "Take care of it." I handed Erza, she hugged me tightly.

Looking to Gray and Natsu they gleamed with bright smiles, I watched as they happily walked in front. They laughed holding their bracelets up and smiled big at it, at least they will remember me with something.

Today was the last day I was going to be here after all, I wouldn't she her smile for an unknown amount of years.

Well tonight is where I go on a journey to protect her.

* * *

"Thank you, Amaryllis." Natsu blushed, I smiled at him. Running my fingers over it, and looked at him with a soft gaze. "Don't lose it." He nodded, putting a straight face on. I turned to Gray who blushed when looking at me head on, "this will hopefully remind you of me." Gray narrowed his eyes at me.

"W-What's that suppose to mean." I sent Gray a smile, taking his hand in mine along with Natsu's I pulled him along with me. Erza smiled brightly as she bit into the cake, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Take care of her for me, please." Gray clenched his hand around mine, he bit his lips not wanting the rush of words to worry me. Natsu sang along with Happy as he waved his arms to the beat of it.

When we had gotten back to the guild I watched with happiness swirling my stomach as I looked at everyone enjoying themselves, it made my heart flutter. I am glad I had trusted them with Erza here.

"Amaryllis, here try this." She pushed a plate towards me handing me a fork. I looked at the cake, unsure of the taste it would bring to me. "It's really good." She sighed as she licked her lips, I laughed as she tried to reach her nose for the whip cream with her tongue.

I prayed to myself hoping that I wouldn't be to long away from her, because I knew this is a place where I could have a true family. "This is really good." She nodded agreeing with me quickly, "I'll be back I'm going to get more."

I watched her braid swing as she made her way to Teal asking for another slice, I watched as the body slid in the chair in front of me. Makarov, "everything is ready." I nodded, he sighed crossing his arms giving me another look.

"You can still stay here." I shook my head, "I have to be stronger for Erza. I need to be able to protect the ones I love therefore I will do anything to complete my wish." He smiled at me, it was gentle and had a soft aura surrounding it.

"The Celestial King will meet you on the outskirts of Fiore." As Erza had started to approach he quickly disappeared, I watched as she gracefully hopped on to the chair, grinning as she saw my gaze.

I held my chest, I want to tell her I love her and tell her that I will always be with you. I was going to stay with you forever. . . .But first I had to become stronger than I was for sure going to be with her.

"I love you." I gasped as the words slipped through my parted lips, she looked at me with a beautiful smile. " I love you too." Soon Cana had joined us along with Natsu and Gray.

Each and every moment the clock had turned I had felt my heart crack, the first one that had fallen asleep was Lisanna who was carried out by her older brother, Elfman. Than Natsu quickly everyone had gone to sleep, I had laid in the bed beside Erza our fingers entwined together.

She had slept with a smile today, I silently gaze at her. Knowing I would not be able to see her for a while, I hope I will see you soon Erza.

I closed the door lightly as I made my way down the stairs, reaching outside I turned towards the guild again, smiling I had felt the soft mixture of watery tears fall from my eyes. "I'll miss you, Erza, Natsu, Gray." I brushed the tears away as I took a step forward.

I looked ahead seeing the figure lean against the pole, looking closer I had noticed it was Gray. He was twirling the bracelet around his wrist as he smiled at it, he looked up noticing me.

"I knew it." He mumbled sounding angry, I titled my head looking at him. "What are you doing out here late?" I asked, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. "I could ask you the same thing?" I breathed out smiling at him.

"I am leaving." I stated taking another step forward. "What the hell!? Why?" He jumped in front of me his eyes had given an alarm look.

"Why. . . " I looked down for a few seconds. Than looked at him with hard eyes, "I am weak now. If I become stronger I will be able to protect the ones I love." He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Alone?" I nodded, "you only a girl, it will be scary if you go alone. At least let me come with you." I smiled at him, I felt my heart thump in my chest, what was t-this feeling?

I softly touched his cheek giving him a soft smile, "I like your determination, but this is something I have to do alone." I started to walk by, my heart throbbed against my chest feeling the cracks start to be revealed.

Feeling his hand wrap around mine I looked at him, he looked at me with teary eyes, I moved towards him. Caressing his cheek once again, I smiled as I gently set a kiss on his lips. He had stayed still for a moment, than I pulled away smiling.

He looked at me dazed, _"I will miss you Gray."_

* * *

"Come with me." The large man known as the Celestial King spoke, I took a step forward, watching as the gate closed. My eyes widened as I had seen Gray's hand try to reach for me, I smiled at him with light tears.

Watching as his tears spilled into the lone air as his eyes locked with mine, his frantic look is one that had been branded into my head.

Hearing the loud thumping sound the portal had completely closed, I looked the Celestial King he watched me with a bright smile, the ends of his lips lifted. "Your willingly to do anything to protect the ones you love." I nodded, rubbing my eyes feeling the tears become wet against my fingers.

"Do not worry my friend soon you will be back." I frowned, "my name is Amaryllis." He laughed, his voice ringing among the corners of the universe. "You are certainly an interesting human." He gently picked me placing me on his broad shoulder.

I felt my heart become bigger, I had seen everything within this realm, the stars even the shining small planets. Only if Erza could see it with me, we would sleep underneath the stars and planets, I shut my eyes tight.

I reminded myself I wasn't doing this for myself but for her.

At that moment it was when I had decided that I would change and merely focus on becoming stronger because of my emotions had gotten into this it would only slow me down.

_Farewell, Fairy Tail._


	5. Fire And Ice:The Long Night

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 5 - The Long Night_

_Natsu's POV_

"What is that on your wrist?" Simon asked, the guy was huge with bulky muscles who was twice my size. I looked to the wrist, I twirled it around my fingers, smiling. He had raised an eyebrow looking at me, I closed my eyes for a moment.

Remembering the first time I had met Amaryllis, she was beautiful and strong yet she wasn't here no more. The day she had bought us a bracelet, was the last time I had seen her. The next day we had found of that she had left the guild,leading Erza to go cold for weeks.

That was until one day she was smiling when Makarov had told her something important, each day and each month had gone by and yet the girl I had like hadn't returned, years went by but yet Gray had often been seen alone in a corner, sulking.

It was unknown to me as to why, "a friend of mine had gotten it for me." I blushed looking down, he titled his head, "friend?" I nodded.

"Amaryllis." He stopped for a moment, it had looked as if all movement within his body had stopped. "A-Amaryllis. She's alive!?" I nodded, sighing.

"She had left about 11 years ago and was never seen again." He had smiled brightly holding his head in his hands, "you know her?" He nodded happily,"we were friends as well."

_Erza's POV_

"It truly has been a while, Erza." I watched as the dark hooded figure look up at me with piercing eyes, somehow it had seemed as if he could see through me. "Jella." But it was beyond time that I had ended it for once and for all.

"Instead of fleeing you decide to stay back, how interesting." He titled his head, the grin had taken his lips over from cheek to cheek. "I will save everyone." I announced loudly, I had learned this from Amaryllis, I wasn't afraid anymore.

"I honestly don't care for them anymore, since the Tower Of Heaven has now been completed." With the harsh winds I had watched as the hood had fall from his head, revealing his handsome yet sadistic features.

"You have only 10 minutes, for sure you will not be able to defeat me." He mused, I took a step forward holding my blade tightly in front of me. I hardened my eyes at him, "sure enough that is more than enough time." He laughed hard, his voice echoing off the crystal pillars.

"Crazy girl, you will just be a sacrifice for Zeref." He held his hand out, awaiting my attack. "Now come Erza, you only have seven minutes. Shall we see if you had truly grown up."

_Natsu's POV_

I speeded towards the crystal figure, grabbing on to her hand I tugged on her weak body and gripped her underarms. I huffed as I landed on to the ground, she was barely keeping her eyes open, "N-Natsu?" I smirked at her, nodding.

"Im here." I gritted my teeth as I looked at her trembling figure, no longer bold and hard but weak and fragile. "Natsu, please do as I say." Her voice cracked slightly, I huffed lowly pulling her up as she head leaned on to my shoulder.

What would Amaryllis do if she had seen Erza like this?

I smiled to myself, Amaryllis might have seem weak but when it had come to Erza it was as if she was another person, she was special. Even though we had the same kind of power, I couldn't wrap my head around the thought of her not learning the slaying magic by herself. After all the person who had taught me was Igneel.

"What's wrong with you Erza, would Amaryllis stand for your kind of words?" She froze and looked at me with still eyes, I curled my fist. I know she was going to kill me after we get out but it was now or never.

"Don't worry I will win." Striking my fist into her stomach I had felt her heavy breath on my shoulder, I gently put her to the floor knowing she was unconscious.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into, because you have another thing for making Erza cry." I had felt my body envelope in the aggressive flames, I was going to hurt him in more than one way.

* * *

I coughed heavily, feeling the air leaving my lungs. The cuts along my skin had the winds blowing against them which had increased the pain making it felt like the wind had slashed my skin itself.

Jella had yet stand in front of me but I couldn't have done anything, I strained my body against the floor but my body had weighed heavily. I had to get up, no one was here to help, I had to help Erza.

"Isn't that right, Erza.?" He asked, he took another step forward. I tried to distract him by throwing the rocks at him, he turned to look at me and when he did he had let out a loud laugh.

"Maybe I should just kill you." He laughed harder, taking another step forward. This time my arms had not trembled but were stiff, I looked at him and smirked. "Hurting this tower must be...really bad than?" I smacked my fist harder into the ground watching the cracks spread in every direction.

"N-Natsu." Erza called from behind me, I had now noticed her she had stood on her feet her body had slightly wavered but overall she had showed no pain at all. "Natsu! Watch out!" She darted in front of me.

"Heavenly body magic, Altairs." With the blinding light it was as if I couldn't see anything, I had heard a faint movement in front of us, the harsh blowing winds had stopped and their had stood Simon.

His arms stretched over us, Erza's eyes had widen. She ran over to him, when he looked at her he wasn't injured at all. All he did was point ahead, his finger pointing to someone who had stood in front of us.

That someone was a person with long blinding hair that had glisten in the deadly moment, her voice was low but it was heard. "Jella." Jella had stopped moving his body was frozen, everyone was in shock.

This magic was incredible deadly yet we were supposed to die, but supposedly this person in front of us had saved us.

The female had a straight posture, Jella stumbled back. "I-I thought you were dead." His eyes widened as he took another step forward, everyone had frozen once they had heard the voice of this woman.

"Was that what Zeref thought you to think." The woman had glanced back it was at that moment that my heart had stopped, I-it was Amaryllis. Her bright blue eyes had always amazed me but when she had taken one look at Erza it had seem as if it was piercing the soul of Jella.

"To think you would do this, I honestly had thought you were stronger than this." She mumbled, she took a step forward. She removed her jacket placing it on the ground, she breathed out before bending into her stance.

I got up, there was no way she could face him alone.

She didn't need to turn to notice what I was going to do. "I will take care of him, for now destroy this tower as fast as you can." I gritted my teeth, my heart wanted to help her but my body had told me to just listen to her.

"Alright," I said as I landed my fist into the ground causing it to shake. He let out a angry growl as try to use his powers against me, though before he could move he was slammed into the harden ground.

"Strike of the Fire Dragon." I couldn't have seen her but I had seen the panicked face of Jella, I had caught the glimpse of her figure as she dug the back of her spear into him sending him flying into the ground.

The hard hit had sent him flying through the ground shaking the tower, I flinched at the sound of the hits, I was about to punch the crystal wall when Jella had ran upwards using the previous move, 'Meteor'.

Yet she could easily match his speed, I watched her fist land a hard punch into his stomach the sound of the punch had echoed loud enough to be heard. The sound of Jella as he panted to regain strength in mid-air was completely impossible minutes ago.

"You shouldn't have comeback! I would have created a place for freedom." His voice heard loud and clear, "this isn't freedom, this is someone who is tied down by a stupid ghost." Her voice had turned soft.

She had knew Jella as well. Erza gritted her teeth wanting to help her, I tried to focus on punching and destroying everything but it had seemed like she had enjoyed throwing him around. Was it another way to show they can save him?

"Your stupid, Jella. Just release yourself." Than had come the moment when the rocks had crumbled to pieces, they had started to crack and fall around us but nowhere near hurting us. Looking above it had seemed as if there was a protective barrier around us, "Amaryllis."

Erza called, I watched as the girl I loved walked over to Erza and Simon without a trace of a injury she smiled lovingly at Erza, tightly hugging her.

I made my way over there smiling, "I am glad I got here in time." She sighed, Erza had no problem with showing the falling tears as she hugged Amaryllis for the longest time. Amaryllis had turned to Simon and smiled at him as well.

"You have changed a lot." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him tightly to her, was she close with him? Did she love him? What is there relationship?

"Amaryllis," I said calling out her unique name, she turned to me. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her close to me, after being all those years away she finally comes back. I couldn't help but smell the lovely scent of cherry blossoms that had bloomed only in spring.

"Natsu." She pulled away lightly staring at my face, and I couldn't help but do the same. She had gotten more beautiful if that was possible, with her piercing blue eyes and long sinful black hair. She shook her head for a moment realizing she had gotten lost in thought, I blushed rubbing the back of my hair.

"For now we need to get out here." Erza nodded, she tried to get up but failed. Simon had helped her up carrying her on his back. The building had continued to shake and rumble, I watched as Amaryllis gritted her teeth.

She looked around until she spotted a tall crystal, "what are you doing?" I asked her as I gripped the nearby crystal.

She took a deep breath as she stuck her hand inside the pillar, my eyes widened as she was dragged further in. "Amaryllis, stop!" Simon yelled, "what the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at her trying to run at her.

"She's trying to stop it." Erza argued, did she think merging with this will make everything easier? I took another step forward losing my balance, I breathed out trying to calm my nerves.

"Amaryllis, please don't do this." She gave me a long stare, her whole body being dragged in. I missed her soft fingers before I could pull her out, oh god.

_Amaryllis POV_

I felt the light blow of wind and the sounds of the soft waves, the heat had been comforting me I snuggled deeper into it, realizing that this was the first time I had been in a peaceful slumber. I shifted lightly my face burying to the hard but yet soft thing, opening my eyes I had seen Natsu's eyes merely focused on me.

"N-Natsu?" His finger soft brushed the hair away from my face, he smiled towards me. "I can't lose you a second time." He spoke softly, his face close to mine, I felt his hot breath on my face it had made me feel weak at the moment in his arms.

"You didn't say goodbye to me." He pulled away, gently setting me on the ground. I looked at him with bright eyes hoping it would mask my feelings, "it would harder than." He gritted his teeth looking at me.

"You just left us all. With nothing not even a message." He looked down, I ran my fingers over his cheeks light, "I did." I smiled bigger once I had seen the bracelet on his wrist still, it was in good condition.

"You still wore it." I blushed lightly turning my head as he seen him become red. "We should get back to Erza." He nodded walking ahead, I looked down to my forearm seeing the brand disappearing, I smiled at it, looks like I have it under control.

"I am so glad your safe, Erza." I took a deep breath, I was going to see them now. Therefore I couldn't let my emotions get out of control, "where's Natsu." Gray asked, I looked at him, not only has Natsu gotten handsome but Gray as well.

Natsu was taller than me, with his usually unique pink hair and sharp eyes but without a doubt had bulging muscles, even his abs had been formed to well. I blushed realizing that I was leaning against him. . . .His body was hard but yet warm, god am I slow.

"You'll see." I walked with my head down, as I got closer and closer seeing the ones I loved that had grown up so fast, Sho, Wally, Simon even Millianna. Don't cry, I pleaded to myself.

"Natsu!" I watched as Gray dashed over to him, smacking him lightly in the head. "Your so slow." Gray frowned, Natsu had stepped aside letting Gray see me. Gray had stopped at that moment looking at me as if I was a dream.

"N-No way." He took another step forward moving towards me, I smiled feeling my heart thump against my chest. "Y-Your b-back." I laughed softly looking at him with warm eyes, "yes I am." His arms wrapped tightly around my neck he buried his head into my neck as I did the same.

"I-I missed you." He cried happily, I gently rubbed his back hoping it would calm his tears. When my hand had touched his skin I could feel the massive amounts of cuts on his skin, I was to engaged in what was happening that I had barely seen the eyes of Wally, Sho and Millianna.

"Amaryllis." Gray pulled away, brushing his tears away as he gave me a soft smile. I was throwing off guard when I had felt the arms wrapped around me and the tears dripping on my skin. I laughed as Millianna looked at me with her dripping nose and leaking tears.

"Amaylli-s nee-san." Sho cried as he gripped on to me as if I was his life, Millianna had done the same. For minutes I had stood their holding them tightly until they had calmed down that was.

"We should get out here." Erza nodded, when I had made my way towards the group I had seen Happy, who had shed a few tears and had later offered me some fish. I had met a blond girl name Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage. And by the looks of it she had like Celestial spirits a lot.

I had also met Juvia Lockser, a water mage with blue hair. When I had met her she had glared at me, when we were returning she had used her magic to help us back.

"Erza don't move." She nodded, I breathed out. Raising my hand on to her arm and had started to use the healing magic that I had learned, I had felt the eyes on me but I had used this to continue.

I focused on Gray next, I had sat beside him. I had blushed due to the closeness, raising my hand above his left arm I had began to heal him, sudden the boat had shake I had nearly fell over if Gray hadn't caught me.

"Sorry." I whispered, "it's alright." He spoke, I had felt his fingers brush against mine before I had continued. When we had returned we had gone straight to Fairy Tail.

I walked behind them, making sure my hood was up. I started to breath heavily, all the healing I had done to everyone was affecting me a lot, I took another step nearly falling to my knees. But I held myself up I was definitely stronger than this, I had been put through days of healing and this is as far as I can go? No.

"Gray-Sama." Juvia had smiled lovingly at Gray, I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. The way she looked at him made it seem as if she was in love with him, Natsu smiled along with Happy. Was he in a hurry to go back to Lisanna? Was Gray with Juvia?

I felt as if I had come back the wrong moment, my heart had cried for pain instead of my body. "Amaryllis, hurry up will you." Erza called from in front,she gently pulled me along tugging me up to the front along with them.

"I am going to join Fairy Tail." I heard Juvia say at my right, I smiled at her. "That's great." She clenched her teeth together looking as if she was going to explode, she stopped for a moment causing everyone to look at her.

"Everything was fine, since you came here Gray-sama has been looking at you." She yelled, I watched as angry tears spread across her pale face. Did I do something wrong? I looked to Erza to see if she knew something.

"J-Juvi-" Gray called at her, his face flushed by her statement. "You claim you are strong,"she said lowly. I looked at her with wide eyes, she took a step forward watching as she tried to hit me.

W-Was she jealous?

_You're an idiot of course she is. I don't know if you haven't noticed but Gray and Natsu have been staring at you for the longest time. Who wouldn't be jealous when a hot girl comes out of nowhere, and the guy she likes is hopelessly in love with you._

I blushed at the thought of either Natsu or Gray liking me, though my conscious had always seem to surprise me the most. "I will not stand for this crap, we are getting into our beds without another fight." Erza shouted.

She gave both me and Juvia a hard stare, Lucy peeked at me with a raised eyebrow. Erza had pulled me as we started to walk along with everyone, she pulled me close, "my home is in that direction." I pointed Lucy laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"I live in that direction as well, wanna go together?" I gave her a light smile before smiling, "that would be nice." Her eyes had gotten brighter, Erza stopped me with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you lived here, I thought you had just come back now." I nervously rubbed the back of my head, before putting one hand on my waist, "about that. . . ."I trailed off, she gave me a deadly glare I only gave her a friendly smile.

"I had been living here for a while." She narrowed her eyes, "I expect you to explain the rest to me later." I nodded, she sure is demanding. I wonder how she feels if we sleep together?

I walked to her, wrapping my arms around her neck, she started to blush furiously. "Why don't we sleep together like we always did." I winked, causing her face to flood with embarrassment, Natsu and Gray had followed as well.

"Erza's blushing." Lucy exclaimed, I laughed as I gently pecked Erza's cheek walking away. Waving at her, "see you later, "I said. Hearing the footsteps behind me and the two arms wrap around my left hand and right hand I raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to walk you home." Gray said over my head as he looked at Natsu, "hell no, I was first." I sighed. Shaking my head at them, well I guess things never change do they. I smiled to myself, feeling the tugging between them as they wrestled for who's taking me home.

"Why don't you both walk me home, or you both can go home." Natsu sighed Gray frowned at me, Happy cheered as he walked ahead of us. "I guess I could. . . ."Natsu spoke bummed out about it. "Fine,"said Gray.

First we had dropped off Lucy, who had held a spirit in her hand named plue, who is so cute. After dropping her off I made my way home, it was a big condo that I had gotten for a reasonable price.

Making my way inside I heard the huffs as both men dropped on to the couch, they looked tired. "I think I am going stay here for tonight." Natsu sighed as he quickly became comfy closing his eyes. Happy was looking in the fridge, I gave Gray a raised eyebrow as he already had his shirt off.

"I am glad I didn't have to put effort in for you to strip for me." I teased him, causing his face to lit up as if it was on fire. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, "well I don't mind if you guy stand for the night." I shrugged my shoulders, pulling my jacket off and placing it on the hook.

I looked back to the two boys, who looked at me dreamily, I raised an eyebrow looking at them. "Is there something wrong?" I looked down on to my outfit, oh. . . .

"Well I am going to hit the showers and go to sleep." I spoke before closing the room door as I hopped in the shower, after coming out I had let my hair loose from its bun and pulled a large shirt on, I opened the door, looking as I had seen both Gray and Natsu fast asleep while Happy rested on the table. I grabbed spare blankets as I covered each of them, satisfied I went back to my room wrapping myself under the blankets.

When I had felt I was about to sleep, I had heard the crack of the door and the light footsteps. I hadn't move and had acted as if I was asleep, I had felt the arms wrap around my waist pulling me to them.

I could automatically know who it was it was Natsu, with the temperature his body had given off I had quickly enjoyed snuggling into him naturally, with the light sigh escaping his lips I turned in his arms feeling his heart beat increase.

I had decided to let go and tease him a bit, my fingers trailed his hard abs lightly as if I was tickling it with my touch, I felt the heavy breathing on my hair and had mentally smiled. I lifted my leg and had wrapped it with his, digging my head into his hard chest I had played the final card. "Natsu." I had said gently, I had felt the temperature on his body rise quickly, I had started to let go at that moment.

Was coming back the right choice?

Or is it because I might develop feelings?

**Be aware there will be some lemon in the beginning of the next chapter with Amaryllis and Natsu. . . . .Just letting you know.**


	6. Fire And Ice:Laxus

**Fire And Ice**

**A little lemon here for a bit with Natsu and Amaryllis so be prepared!**

_Chapter 6 - Laxus_

I sighed as I felt the arm wrap slightly tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to the person. The feeling of being close with this person had my heart race, burying my head deeper into the chest of the person I had heard a light snore. I shifted causing the person the groan lightly, oh right Natsu came here last night.

I heard him sigh his hot breath on my cheek, by the sound of his heartbeat it had sounded as if he was awake now. "So beautiful." I heard him whisper, his fingers gently skimming my cheek, his hand brushed the small strands that hung in my view, I felt his thumb run across my lips as he sighed.

"Just once." I felt his body as he leaned forward, his pulsing lips had touched mine. It had sent a spiraling effect in my body, it had made me want more of him but I knew I couldn't. I opened my eyes, watching as he opened his eyes after he pulled away from me.

"O-Oh, I-I am sorry." He blushed looking away, I smirked getting up trapping him within my thighs, I titled my head at him. His back against the bed frame as he looked at me with flushed cheeks.

"You might have awaken a beast. . ." My fingers played the string that had held his pants on, my fingers gently massaged his abs, he closed his eyes leaning back. I licked my lips, being all alone most of the time I had not been always been able to have a little fun.

"A-Amaryllis." He moaned lightly as I kissed his neck lightly, sitting on his lap the entire time had aroused him quite a bit, feeling the monster awaken beneath my butt he blushed harder as he looked at me.

His fingers wrapped in the sheets, I leaned forward my lips capturing his soft lips in mine, desire had filled me with a urge to pleasure him and me, my fingers wrapped in his hair lightly tugging as his fingers dug into my waist.

"Amaryllis." He moaned lightly, I mentally smacked myself. I hated it but I didn't want to go further with him, he had already made me hot and bothered, with his feather-like fingers and hot breath he had lit a fire within me.

I pulled away, his finger dug into my hips he looked at me with a flushed body. "As much as I hate this, we can't do this right now." I blushed heavily, he had caught this and had tried to advert his eyes too but had stared.

Looking down at him he had sent me the flushed looks as we had stayed in that position for a few seconds longer, I blushed quickly getting off of him. He turned his head as he tried to cover his lower area, I blushed turning away.

"Maybe you should take a shower." He nodded quickly running in the bathroom, I laughed to myself as I went outside the room seeing a half-naked Gray who had been spread out, he certainly had not cared for anyone who had seen him.

I shook my head making breakfast for them and myself, Happy was awake and had helped me with breakfast, he wanted some fried fish. He of course helped me making that for him, he took his plate aside and had started to place the plates on the table while I had gotten the food on to the table in separate plates.

Sighing as I had finished I had made three cups of tea and placed them on the table, Natsu had seemed to still be in the shower while Gray was fast asleep. I made my over to the handsome ice-mage, his muscles bulged without moving he had a hard 8 pack.

I shook him lightly, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes looking at me. "Amaryllis." His fingers reached for my cheek as he gently stroked it, I blushed as he gotten up. Looking at me with soft eyes he removed his hand.

"Good morning." He spoke with a light smile, I blushed turning my head, getting up I looked at him, "there is breakfast on the table." He got up as he looked at the breakfast, at that moment Natsu had opened the door, he exclaimed once he looked at the food at the table.

"Wooh, you made all this food, Amaryllis." Natsu had grabbed his food and had started to pile it up, I nodded as I felt Gray's arm over my shoulder. "Well you'll be a good wife." He spoke, making his way to the table.

As we ate I looked at the two of them as they argued over food, after finishing I had done the dishes taking a shower I had switched in my mission clothing, knowing I might take a mission today.

Leaving my hair messy, I opened the door seeing Gray and Natsu doing separate things, "you guys wanna go now?" I asked they looked at me nodding. Double checking I locked the door, Gray and Natsu had walked ahead,

"Are you going on a mission today?" Natsu asked, I nodded. He smiled along with Gray, "why don't we all go, even with Erza and Lucy?" He said, I titled my head that wouldn't be to bad. "That actually seems like a good idea." He grinned.

"Team Natsu has a new member." Happy cheered, when we had arrived at Fairy tail, I took a deep breath hearing the laughter from inside. "Take a deep breath." Natsu had opened the doors, I watched as they started to walk ahead, suddenly the moment I had taken a step in I hear the pop above my head.

Seeing streamers fall on to me, "welcome back!" I heard the yell from everyone, I smiled as I had seen Erza look at me with a bright smile beside her where everyone. I had smiled bigger feeling my heart about to explode with happiness, I had understood at the moment I truly had missed my family.

Levy had gotten prettier, Mira Jane had looked m-more k-kind? Cana had held a large drinking barrel within her hand, while Elfman had gotten bigger. . .but where is Lisanna? She might be on a mission.

My eyes widened as I had seen Teal, she was wearing a long dress her hair just above her shoulders, though she looked older no doubt she was beautiful.

"I missed you!" I had felt her arms wrap around my neck as she pulled me tightly to her, of course she knew I was always here I hadn't left. This year I had joined the guide in secret and had done missions on my own and watched over Erza for the time.

"Good to see you." Cana raised her eyebrow as she reached out to me, her hands cupping my breast and she measured them. "Definitely bigger than mine." I looked at her for a moment, and burst out laughing, she grinned as she looked at me. "Good to have you back." She spoke, handing me a cup, "cheers." I raised my glass with her's as we cheered back for the party.

I had sat with Erza, smiling as she pushed me the birthday cake of mine, that happened to be cheesecake. "I picked it out for you, I hope you like it." She looked down blushing, I tasted it and felt the amazing taste roam my taste buds.

"This is really good." I spoke with a mouthful of food, she had smiled as she stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth overflowing it, causing me to laugh. This had brought back so many memories, Makarov had seen me later that day and had cried in happiness when he had seen me.

"I would like to announce something." Makarov stood on the bar, I laughed mentally because of his size it was sometimes fun to tease him of it. "Today we have three members welcomed into the guild one a old friend and another is our new friends." I smiled as I glanced over to Juvia sending her a small smile, she turned away from me ignoring me. I frowned crossing my arms at the action.

"Juvia Lockser, a water mage." He pointed to her, she had sent a small smile to everyone in the crowd. "Another is Gajeel Redfox, a dragon slayer." I looked over to Juvia's shoulder seeing a tall man with spiky hair, he leaned against the wood beam looking at me.

I heard Natsu, Lucy and Gray exclaim looking at him, Gajeel had simply ignored them. "And as you heard our old friend, Amaryllis." I waved to everyone hearing the clapping and cheers, I only smiled at them.

After everyone had parted Natsu had rushed up to Makarov, I guess I should be calling him master now. "What's with this?" He pointed to Gajeel, who narrowed his eyes. "He was only acting on Jose's orders." Gajeel had managed to make his way over to us. Lucy looked over to me and had given a small smile to me, "he was one of the members that had tried to destroyed the guide." I nodded, remembering master's words.

"But, if he was acting according to his master orders I guess you can't really say it's his fault." Lucy sighed looking over to Natsu and Gray pointed her finger to them, "tell them that." I shook my head watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"I can't work with him." He pointed to the iron dragon slayer,Gajeel. Feeling me and Lucy being pushed to sit down by Cana, I was forced to sit next to Gajeel, he gave me a long look before looking at the table. "What is going on?" I heard Lucy ask as the lights turned off.

"It's so dark." Natsu whined, ahead on the stage I watched as the curtains flew open, showing Mira Jane on a chair with a guitar I watched as she slowly had started to sing, I smiled at her voice closing my eyes for a moment and listened to the happy melody.

"So beautiful." Lucy spoke softly, I couldn't help but agree to that. I had started to hear Natsu already creating a fuss, he cried in pain and let out a roar as he argued someone had throw something at him.

I looked to Erza who had dropped her cake, without warning she slammed her foot into Elfman's chin knocking him hard, I sighed. "Here, Erza." I handed her my cake, she looked at me with adoring eyes I smiled only handing it to her.

Within the moments I watched as everyone had started to fight each other, things had started to fly without warning nearly knocking Lucy who ducked under a table to hide. "Let's rock the house." Mira Jane shouted through the mic, everyone had started to cheer and danced. I crossed my arms looking at everyone, "well this is fairy tail."

* * *

I looked to the board seeing as none of the missions had caught my attention, earlier I had asked for Gray but he had already gone on a mission and Erza had gone complain about her chest size being to small in her armor, while Natsu. . .well wasn't in the best shape.

I leaned over seeing a paper, 'teaching at a school of magic for kids' I smiled at the thought of me doing and reached over to take the paper, suddenly the paper had slipped into another person's hand. "Hey, I had that." I looked to Gajeel, titling my head, he hadn't certainly looked like the type to teach students.

"I've taken it already." I crossed my arms over my chest looking at him with narrowed eyes, "can you even do that job?" I muttered to myself looking away, "what I do is none of your business, if I were you I would watch your behind before I kick it, bunny girl." He stated before he walked off, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not fair." I angrily stomped, what was I going to do now. Natsu had already decided to stay at my house for today, I crossed my arms looking at the board again, what was I honestly going to do for the whole day?

I sighed boredly as I walked along the pathway to the park, hearing loud voices I quickly made my way there, running towards it I had seen Levy behind a tree, Jet and Droy in front but another man standing in front of them facing towards Gajeel.

"It's because of you we are looked down." The blond haired man yelled, I ran towards Gajeel. Don't tell me this is who I think it is. . ."it's all your fault!" I heard him yell, I managed to stand in front of him gripping the electrifying thunder within my fingers I quickly redirected it.

Watching as it shot in the sky, hearing Levy, Jet and Droy gasp as Gajeel gulped behind me. Laxus in front of me looked at me with wide eyes than quickly narrowed them, "what the hell are you doing." I stared at Laxus deadly.

"Get out the way, Amaryllis." I gritted my teeth looking at him, if he had known me for a bit I always stood for what I believed in. "This guy made us look bad." He glared at Gajeel behind me.

"He didn't even try to fight back against you, because he is showing that he recognizes us as his new friends." Laxus ran a hand through his hair laughing lightly looking at me, "surely you grew into a fine woman." I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Stop! Laxus! you'll hurt someone." Jet exclaimed, Laxus turned back on him I watched as he shot towards him, but had narrowly missed and was aimed towards Levy, I see he still has bad accuracy, doesn't he?

I had managed to use my thunder blades quickly enough to cut the thunder that had almost striked Levy, I gritted my teeth looking at him. Laxus clenched his fist, "that's it Laxus when you try to hurt my friends you know your going to get it." He laughed looking at me.

"Do you really think you could win against me, just because you're a dragon slayer as well doesn't matter." I cracked my neck and my arm, looking at him, "Amaryllis, stop." Levy softly had said looking at me.

"Though you are a dragon slayer you suddenly have the abilities to requip, interesting." With that he gave me a smirk, at the mention of me being a dragon slayer Gajeel's eyes had widen for a moment.

"Your serious," he said. I only looked at him seriously, "this is stupid." He had started to walk away, I let my blades disappear as he had walked off in the distance. I sighed looking to Levy, she quickly hugged me.

"Thank you, Amaryllis." I smiled hugging her back, Jet and Droy looked at me with pride filled eyes, "you gotten stronger." I shrugged my shoulders looking at them. "I have more to learn and practice." Seeing Gajeel walk over to me, he looked to the ground I watched as a light pink area coated his cheeks.

"Thanks . . . ." I shrugged my shoulders, "anything for a friend." He looked at me, I watched as he flashed me a light smile. "You're a dragon slayer?" I nodded, he looked like he had found someone other than Natsu he could relate to.

"What type?" I smirked at that, causing him to flash me a confused look. "You'll find out later." When I had got home I had seen Natsu in m bed, and by the looks of it he wasn't feeling to well. Happy sighed,"he's been like this before, you know when he ate Laxus lighting." He looked at Natsu, "though he was defeated."

"Well I might as well help him feel a little better, are you willing to help Happy?" He raised his hand to his forehead as if he was saluting me, I giggled at his action. "Aye, Sir." I laughed lightly, I had made the soup while Happy had tried to strip Natsu's shirt off.

Later I had to help him, after that I had Happy eat the leftover fish which had made him tired, knocking him out quickly. I wetted the towel as I placed it on Natsu's forehead, sighing a few minutes later the soup had finished.

"Natsu." I shook him lightly, he groaned but didn't open his eyes. I huffed, "Natsu please wake up." He groaned at the sight of light in the room, he looked at me with a flushed face due to his fever.

"Here, eat this." I filled the soup with the chicken noodle soup I made for him, he shook his head rejecting it. "I-It's alright." I sighed, crossing my leg over my other one. "I made this for you so please eat it." He sighed before taking a mouthful, he licked his lips looking at the bowl of soup.

"Oh now you like it." I spoke, sighing as I gave him another mouthful as he drank it greedily. After feeding him the rest of the soup left within the bowl, he sighed happily as he snuggled into my bed, I only could smile at him.

Changing the wet towel I placed it gently on his forehead, "thanks for taking care of me." He spoke lowly blushing, I looked at him with a soft gaze brushing his hair away, "no problem." I got up stretching my muscles.

"I'll let you rest." I closed the room door, cleaning up the rest of the soup. I had made sure to take a shower when he was fast asleep, than made myself comfy on the couch. I had wore a vest with only my panties tonight since I had to do laundry.

Tugging the blankets up to my chin, I closed my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around the waist of the person, enjoying the warmth. With the amount of body heat I could tell it was Natsu, I buried my head into his chest, he hadn't seem to mind it at all.

I had slowly than drifted off into sleep, the next time I woke up I was in a empty bed. I had thought he had left, but instead I heard the clanks of metal in the kitchen, I gently rubbed my eyes pulled the covers off of myself before getting off the bed.

I opened the door only to see a huge mess, Natsu was yelling at the stove while Happy had tried to help them. I giggled at the sight, causing Natsu to looked at me with a blush, he definitely looked better than before.

"Are you trying to make breakfast?" I asked as I made my way over to him, he pointed to the stove. "I can't work this thing." I laughed at him, seeing as he turned a bunch of nobs, turning the oven on as well. I shut everything off showing him how it was.

He tried it on his own this time, when I nodded he had done it right he cheered, lifting me off the ground and swinging me around. I blushed as his hand brushed my revealing stomach, he put me down gently and with that all three of us ate breakfast together.

Days later I discovered the Magnolia harvest was today and everyone had gotten in the mood to enjoy it. I looked around seeing how busy it was today, people had carried crates of food, items, supplies.

I was also told about the Miss Fairy Tail contest, I was excited because it was the first time it would be if I had participated in one. "Ah, I think Fairy tail is going to start soon." Gray looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "your doing it." I nodded. "I thought it would be interesting to try it." Juvia looked over to me.

"Juvia is doing it as well." I smiled at her, "good luck than." She crossed her arms looking at me.

"Let the contest begin!" I heard the Max anoucced, hearing the loud clapping from the people of Magnolia. I breathed out deeply, the first to have gone up was Cana she had done a beautiful performance with her cards.

Juvia had gone second, she had changed into her swimsuit in the water which I found interesting but very. . .different. Mira went next she had performed face transformation, one of Happy than Gajeel which made me burst with laughter.

"Next in fairy tail, Erza Scarlet." I cheered for her as she made her way out. I watched in amazement as she requiped into a outfit that had looked somewhat a maid, though she looked very attractive in it.

Next was Levy than Visca after was me. "For the missing lady for 11 years she has come back finally and is a strong woman with the dragon slaying magic. Amaryllis!" I felt my heart thumped as I walked out slowly, hearing the loud sound of clapping and cheering I was sure Erza was amongst them cheering for me, though she had much confidence she would win this.

I walked on to the stage, nervously. I let my twin spears floating mid-air, I smiled to the crowd as I let the fire start the spiral around me with the help of my twisting spears, soon engulfed in flames. I could hear the gasps of amazement, I twisted my body around. Letting the flames be my guidance as the flames slowly perished, I held on to my red twin spears.

I had wore a outfit that was red with small white flowers decorated around it, it was very short and very revealing kimion. Letting most of my skin being shown, something I wasn't used to.

I smiled shyly at the crowd as I held my spears behind me, blushing I had caught the eyes of many men, especially Gray, Natsu and Gajeel. "Wow," said Max as he stared at me. I blushed lightly, suddenly I had felt a presence behind me.

"The champion will be me, Evergreen." I looked at the woman she had wore glasses and held a fan she somewhat looked like a real fairy, with the way she dressed. "Evergreen?" I whispered to myself, seeing the look on Makarov I watched as Gray yelled at me with alarming eyes.

"Amaryllis don't look in her eyes!" At that moment the woman turned to me lifting her glasses up, "Amaryllis you say?" I shut my eyes quickly, putting my hand over it. I heard someone yell something unclear, I didn't know what to do.

"This is terrible everyone run." I heard the loud yells, feeling a smooth fabric run across my cheek I froze. "Open your eyes you know you want to." She taunted me, smelling burning fabric I heard multiple gasps. "They got those in the waiting room too." I heard Max claim.

_Oh no, Erza._

"They got Erza!" I heard Happy claim, I felt my blood run cold. They will turn her back I will force her to turn her back, I removed my hand. I breathed out, remembering my lessons with the dragons.

_"One day you wouldn't be able to have all five senses, the most vital one is you sight. Leaving you only able to hear and feel, to hear the movements you must focus on your surroundings to feel you must relax and let the sounds by your guide."_

"Have you decided to open your eyes, little girl." I felt her breath on my right ear, meaning she leaned forward towards me. I lifted my knee hearing it strike her in her stomach, focusing on her footsteps she stumbled back two steps. Bent on to her knees, this was the perfect chance to perform a roundhouse kick and I did.

I felt her temple against my the front of my foot, sure enough it had knocked her out. Ripping the pieces of clothing I wore I opened my eyes to see that my assumption was right, wrapping the clothing around her eyes and I secured it around her hands.

I sighed, hearing the crackle of lighting, I looked to it, you got to be kidding me.


	7. Fire And Ice:Her Little Secret

**Fire And Ice**

Chapter 8 - Her Little Secret

Erza and me stared in the sky for a moment we realized it was all over, that was until a blinding light had made me impossible to see, soon it faded causing dust to flood the streets, I forced myself to get up feeling weak and fragile.

Going through the tough decisions flowed through my brain, I met Jella yet he had was named Mystogan, I had beaten both Freed and Bixlow. I sighed to myself, feeling my body drain of energy

I pulled Erza up, she struggled like me, but I helped her to her feet. "We have to get to the church." She nodded, I breathed out as I called upon my wolf spirits, when I summoned them I could barely stand to my feet and collapsed again.

"Amaryllis." Blade and Blaze quickly got to my side, "we going to the church." They gritted their teeth but obeyed, changing into their wolf forms I got on Blaze as Erza got on Blade. Holding on we took off at full speed, I gripped on Blaze tightly as I looked ahead.

"The guild is our home." I heard Natsu's voice angrily say, Blaze quickly changed forms holding on to me, I gritted my teeth as with ever slight movement my body ached. I watched as Natsu was constantly hit again and again but he had still got up.

"I'll kill you so there be nothing left." Laxus shouted, I watched as lighting had started to form between his hands, it was somewhat of a spear, I looked to Natsu he got up and up again and again no matter the pain.

"Requip :Lighting God's Armor." I immediately ran in front of Natsu seconds before Laxus's attack could hit me, "thunder dragon heavenward." I gritted my teeth as I thrusted my spears forward taking the thunder head-on, I quickly redirected it to the sky, the moment all the lighting had been drained from me I had fall to the ground in exhaustion but before I could fall on it Blaze caught me.

"Amaryllis. . ." I stared at Natsu through my barely opened eyes, "go." He gritted his teeth as I closed my eyes as he took off, my body felt numb at this point I sighed into Blaze chest.

"Fire Dragon fist!" I heard Natsu's voice echo through the broken walls of the church, I leaned back looking at Blaze, his eyes dark, "why!?" He looked at me, "you act like I am going to die." I laughed lightly, "shut up, you never quit do you." He sighed as he walked off with me in a corner.

I closed my eyes promising myself I would take a nap, but the next moment I opened my eyes was when we were back at fairy tail, I was in a chair dozing off. I yawned as I looked down to my wounds they were all gone, but I was wrapped in bandages.

I had been changed out of my red short kimono and was now in a pair of a shorts and a crop top. hearing the sounds of loud chatter outside the door I opened the room door. Seeing everyone gathered within the hall I rubbed my eyes gently as I made my way down the stairs.

I had seen Erza in front of everyone delivering a message, Gray turned around once he spotted me I waved he rushed over to me along with Lucy making Natsu hobble over to me. I laughed as I looked at him covered in bandages from head to toe, only able to see one of his eyes visible.

"Amaryllis, your awake." Lucy gave me a gentle hug being careful of my wounds. "Glad to see you guys are okay now." Lucy sighed over to me looking at Natsu who was mumbling words, "mmphh gmmphmmp." I raised an eyebrow.

"I am not going to ask." Gajeel stood beside Natsu, "I think he meant thanks for saving him." I shrugged my shoulders, "I just helped him. . ." I trailed off, rubbing my arms gently. Suddenly I had felt a peck on my cheek, seeing a sly Blade, he smirked as Natsu had tried to chase after him.

I laughed as Natsu helped him up, Blaze had later brought a hot cup of tea for me, both my celestial spirits joined me along with team Natsu. Suddenly I watched as Laxus walked in bandages covering him as well, Erza stood telling the rest of the guild members to leave it, turns out he was here to see master.

I watched as Natsu stood in front of him and pointed a finger at him, "mhmphgfndubmm." Laxus only stared at Natsu, the guild was quite. "Next time I will beat you alone." Gajeel translated, oh he understood?

He just walked by Natsu and gave me a glance before waving back to us. I smiled at that, well looks like he won't be trying to take over the guild again. When I had seen Laxus glance at me, I couldn't help but recognize how handsome he is.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Wooh, those are the girls from the miss fairy tail contest." The sounds of the people were mostly faint but still heard, Lucy, Cana, Levy and Bisca had stayed on to stage, while me and Erza had stood on one in the front.

We had used our swords that had spiral around us, I smiled as everyone looked happy. After all these years I missed this much. I enjoyed the moment as our swords danced together with her's, she only could smile at me as we did it together.

All together everyone in Fairy Tail raised their right hand in the air pointing up, making a l sign with our fingers, as the fireworks shot into the night sky I caught the face of Laxus, he was looking at master with happy tears.

After we came back to Fairy tail we just had started to celebrate, with drinks, dances, the conversations loud and brightening filled with laughter. This was Fairy Tail, running a hand through my hair.

"Can I try your cake?" Lucy asked Erza, "no." Erza said coldly. Lucy pouted looking at her, "no fair." She looked to Erza who was indulged in her cake, I sighed looking at her.

"Hey, Amaryllis, you wanna go on a job tomorrow?" I smiled nodding at her, "that would be good." She fist pumped into the air causing me to raise an eyebrow and her reaction. I licked my lips looking down at my food, I just had suddenly lost my appetite.

I got up, "your leaving already?" I nodded, giving the blond a light smile. "I am just tired a bit." She smiled back at me as I quietly made my way out, not wanting anyone to notice me gone. I walked through the lonely streets, looking at the dazzling sky, such a beautiful sight.

I recalled my memories from the day before, Jella had looked at me with dear eyes, once I had seen him again all the memories before felt as if they had come flushing back in. Once after the battle had finished only than did I really understood how I felt about him. . .

But, it was the same with Natsu and Gray. W-What is exactly wrong with!?

I brought my hair to my left side, exposing the Fairy Tail guild mark on my neck on the right side below my earlobe. I smiled running my fingers over it the mark, the color of the mark was black my favorite color.

I would remind myself to ask about Mistogun to master, surely he would know something I was almost certain of it.

I flinched as I looked down to my wrist watching as the cursed tattoos that started to peak out of my bandage, oh god. Why was this happening again, I thought it would stop after taking that blow it hadn't effect me.

I gulped for a moment, looking as the pain had slowly start to set in. Gradeeny had warned me not to use the magic she had taught me, unless it was a last resort. I quickly unwrapped the bandages, was as the marks curled around my wrist.

The burning sensation had set in, my eyes widened as it crawled up to my neck. Oh god, the searing pain exploding in my arm.

"_You have to keep in mind the magic, I taught isn't something to be played or fooled around with, once you use this magic, don't expect your body to be the same. You would have more magic power, but will suffer the consequences for it. This is magic is . . .Destructive."_

I leaned against the wall holding my wrist, I had barely used it and yet this is what happens. I felt the sweat bead on to my forehead, clenching my teeth I leaned my head on to the cold brick wall. I prayed for it to go away but it wouldn't, I coughed at a pointed feeling it stop at my collar.

I needed to get this under control, I dug my fingers into my palm looking down at the tattoo, it was slowly disappearing causing the pain to slowly fade. "Consequences, well isn't that something?" I sucked the air through my parted lips looking at it, sighing as it was completely gone.

The next time it won't be so easy to get rid of it, maybe I should take a break to recover, I guess Lucy is going to have to go by herself for a job, she might be a little angry.

_**Gray's POV**_

_**Few Days Later**_

I crossed my arms over my chest looking around, looks like she isn't here today neither. Going to the bar I thought maybe I would ask Teal or Mira, the grey haired mage smiled at me, "Gray,is there something I can help you with?" Her words smooth like water.

"Actually, I was wondering if you have seen Amaryllis." She titled her head as if trying to recall all the recent memories, she frowned shaking her head as she wipe the bar counter, I sighed sitting down.

Causing a smile to sprout from her lips, "do you need her for something?" She asked as she handed me a drink, "I-I just thought maybe we could go on a job together." I tried to make my eyes wander hoping she wouldn't notice my flushed cheeks.

"Hmm, okay. I mean she won the Miss Fairy Tail contest, why don't you go tell her the good news at her house." I snapped my fingers looking at her, standing up my hands resting on the bar.

"That's I-it I'll go to her place." Mira gave me a light wave with parting words wishing me good luck, I tucked my hands in my pocket as I made my way to her house. I guess it would okay if I went to her house right?

I mean all we were was friends. . . .Right. . .Friends. How could I be friends with her forever, I was slowly falling in love with and so was Natsu, something about her clicked that made me not only physically but mentally attracted to her.

She was beyond a beautiful woman, who is strong and daring when it comes to protecting the ones she loves, but what about Jella? I heard when she had encountered him along with Erza and Natsu that she looked at him with loving eyes and he did too.

I couldn't help it as I strike the nearest thing, freezing it. I sighed, what's wrong with me? She's just a girl. . . .How could she affect me so much like this!?

I breathed out as I stood in front of her door, knocking it gently I waited for a few moments until the door opened, there Amaryllis stood in her glory. Not that she was naked. . . .If she was-I am getting off topic, shit.

She wore a long top, that made me able to view her thick creamy thighs, her breast filled had been cupped perfectly in the shirt. Her long hair was messy and had beach waves in them, long and looked smooth.

Looking to her captivating face, she caught my eyes. They were a shocking blue, something I found unique about her and embraced it, her plump red lips parted as her sinful black hair draped over her shoulder. While she held a pen within her fingers, she sent me a light smile. Oh god.

"Gray," she said softly, opening the door a bit wider. "Wanna come in?" I looked at her one more time, would I be able to hold back when it came to her? I took one step inside, watching as she locked the door behind.

I know something is going to happen and I am not sure how I am going to deal with it.

**I literally wrote a chapter before this, it got all deleted!**

**I was so angry because I wrote SOOOOO much, I justed highligthed what happened in the chapter before a bit, no way was I going to write the whole thing again.**

**But thanks for reading!**


	8. Fire And Ice:Two Sky Dragons

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 9 - Two Sky Dragons_

"I recommend the delicious omelet." The man nodded, I smiled lightly at them, looks like they fallen for my charm. "Why not get everything on the menu, you wont regret it." It had been a large group of men, they nodded in agreement I watched as hearts popped out their eyes as they looked at my uniform.

It was rather short and had revealed quite a lot, I blushed as I got the hard stares. Chewing on the bottom of my lip as I carried the orders back to the large group of men, I gently placed it down. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Can I order, please." I heard the light behind me, I smiled making my way there, I watched as Lucy had started to flip seeing she gotten so use to it, "Natsu don't eat the customers food." I glared at him, as he took a big gulp of the chicken, I sighed lowly shaking my head at him.

"Besides Erza and Amaryllis are getting into it,"Gray said giving me a wink, which had resulted into Natsu throwing a chicken bone at him in the head, automatically a fight sprung upon them like a wildfire. I could only laugh at their actions as me and Lucy watched in laughter.

I sighed streching my arms out, "good work out there, guys." Lucy cheered as she sat on the box, I leaned against the wall running a hand through my hair as I looked Yajima, "you guys are always hard workers." He sighed happily looking at us.

"If you would like a position would always be here for you." He gestured to the store, Erza was still in the uniform I grinned at the sight, Erza still the same I see.

"This was certainly a different experience." I mumbled, Yajima looked at me with a smile on his face. "It seems you have gotten quite popular, some customers urge for me to tell you to work here." I bit my lower lip trying to hold my blush in.

"So how do the things go in the council?" Erza asked, I watched as Gray and Natsu eyes suddenly popped opened, I raised an eyebrow at this. "You didn't know he used to be one of the counselors?" By the look from Gray and Natsu I could tell they knew not a thing.

"Thank you for today." He waved at us, I watched as he got farther in the distance becoming more and more smaller. Gray wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "why don't we go somewhere?" Natsu glared at him, I felt his muscled arm wrapped around my waist.

Erza and Lucy looked at me with a smirk as they nudged each other, here I was struggling in the middle of a tug of war with the two of them. "Guys! My arms!" I yelled pulling my arms away from them causing them to fall.

I gently rubbed my arms, sighing as I looked at them arguing about me than suddenly jumped to the topic of potatoes. . . .Don't even ask me how they did that.

When we arrived at Fairy Tail I was surprised to see something rather interesting, Mira had shown us a large chart of the dark guilds, I sat back and crossed my legs as I looked at the different names.

"Recently, they have become more active." Mira sighed looking up at the chart, "what's that huge circle for?" Elfman asked. "It's called the balam alliance, it's the forces that make up the three guilds up their." I ran my eyes over the names looking at them.

They had gone about past events when I wasn't here for the time being, so I couldn't understand what exactly and who they were talking about. "Oracion seis, might be supporting nearly third of the world, and now we are going to take them down." I turned to the voice, looking at master, any trace of jokes were gone out the door.

He's serious.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, "master what exactly is this about." Erza called out beside me, she was looking at him with a serious gaze, breathing out I looked at his small figure as he walked forward, causing tension to grow quickly.

"During one of my meetings, I had found out that Oracion Seis had seemed like they were planning something." He took a deep breath before taking a glance at me. "Therefore making urgent that they cannot continue, before they pose more of a threat." Hearing as the questions erupted among the crowd of our members.

"We are going to form alliance ourselves." He looked dead ahead, "an alliance!" Jet cried out with confusion. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Caitshelter." I tilted my head looking at him, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Each guild will pick members, making them join forces together to defeat the enemy." I closed my head burying my head in my arms, noise buzzing around my ears as the questions flooded among it as well.

"From our guild I'll have team Natsu take part of this."

* * *

"Why am I in this." Lucy looked at me with teary eyes, I held the laugh in as she caught my eye. "Master thinks we are able to handle this." I bumped shoulders with Natsu as the cart rattled again, causing me to nearly jolt forward.

Before anyone could say anything I had seen Happy peek his head out, he smiled."We are here." When the cart finally halted it had seemed like Natsu had finally got back to his senses.

When we walked in it was empty villa, I looked around. It was fancy with a red carpet on the middle of the floor, and with the pillars made of stone framing the villa's inside. "Wonder where they are." Lucy wondered lifting her finger to her chin, Erza scouted beside me looking around.

I watched as the lights clicked off, and as a spotlight was made right in front of us. Looking ahead I had seen three men, "ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the wait. It is a pleasure to meet you." The mild voice spoke.

This has got to interesting.

"We are the Trimens of blue pegasus, Hundred night Hibiki, Holy night Eve and Empty night Ren." I looked at them, they are host right? I watched Lucy take a look at them than at Natsu who was still suffering from motion sickness and Gray who was in current search for his clothes.

"Your as beautiful as they say." Hibiki said to me, he had gently pushed me on to a chair, I had no idea that it was their. I looked over to Erza and Lucy as they got the same treatment, I watched as he leaned forward to me pushing a drink my way.

"Now, drink up." I reached for the glass, licking my lips as I looked at the liquid I was kinda of thirsty. I looked to Hibiki and watched as he averted his eyes blushing lightly. "Now now that is enough." I watched as Erza had started to tremble, w-was she actually scared of someone?

"Ichiya-sama." I heard Ren say dreamily, "it's been to long, Erza my honey." My eyes widened as I stood up and looked at Erza, "your dating him?" I asked with confusion crowding my senses hoping I was wrong.

She shook her head as she looked at him, "n-no, I-I just don't know how to deal with him." I pulled her in a tight hug smiling at her, "you still got me." I winked at her, due to how close we were we caught the eyes of the three blue pegasus men, "is girls love?" Hibiki asked.

"Why don't you keep your hands off those lovely ladies." Gray spoke angrily, his hands in pocket as he glared at the men. "Oh it was a pleasure for you to come, but you can go home now." I laughed into Erza's armor at Gray's reaction.

"You guys trying to fight?" Gray asked narrowing his sharp eyes, as soon as the word fight had popped up Natsu jumped up to his senses. I raised an eyebrow, "enough." Erza angrily growled, hearing the footsteps from the entrance.

"Gray?" He turned to his voice, looking as a silver haired man looked at him with wide eyes. "Leon?" The two stared looking at one another to see who could back down first. I caught Lucy glaring with another girl with pink hair, Cherie I think it was. Erza was busy trying to run away while Natsu had tried to fight the blue pegasus.

I sighed, looking around me, "enough!" I heard the booming voice, I automatically recognized the voice, I grinned as I looked to the entrance. "Jura!" I smiled at him, he looked surprised to see me with his eyes widened.

I jumped and hugged him tightly, "Jura-sensei." He looked at me with wide confused eyes, I smiled up at him. "A-Amaryllis." He looked at me as if I was a dream, the last I had seen him was 1 year ago when I first came back.

"Your in Fairy tail?" I nodded, as he looked at my mark. He smiled at me, but quickly broke off the kind state and looked towards them furiously, I let go of him and sent him a kind smile as he spoke to them.

"There is no time to be fighting against each other, were here to defeat Oracion Seis." He spoke loud and clear, his posture straight as ever along with that hard voice of his. "Since we are all here, all that is left is Caitshelter." We looked towards the entrance waiting, the girl walked in and suddenly she had fell right in front of me.

Was it only suppose to be one person?

"I am sorry I am late." She brushed her legs lightly, before looking at us and sent a light shy smile, "I am Wendy, I am from Caitshelter I will be working with you." Jura looked at her with his eyes narrowed as if trying to figure her out. He sighed rubbing his temple, "now that we are all assembled."

"How could they send a kid alone," hearing the female voice in front the entrance. I looked to see another person-my bad cat. She wore a dress, "Carla you followed me?" Wendy lightly spoke as she looked to her fellow member.

"Of course I would be worried if you went alone." Looks like its love at first sight for Happy, I smiled over to him looking at Wendy, "I-I can't fight but I have a lot of support magic." She stuttered looking down.

"Any magic is enough at this point." She looked to me as I sent her a light smile, she returned it sighing lightly. "We look working forward with you, Wendy." Erza spoke with a smile, making the girl feel reassured.

I walked towards Erza, leaning into her ear. "Do you feel her magic?" She nodded, "looks like she a dragon slayer." Erza looked at me with wide eyes, I winked at her. "Since everyone is here, let's go through the plan." Ichiya spoke with a gleam of perfume swirling through the air.

"North of here, is a magic that sleeps away. It is called Nirvana." I gasped, I heard of that but were. I wasn't sure but I remember be told about the vague details of it's abilities. "In order to prevent them from getting the destructive power we must defeat them now." I bit my lower lip crossing my arms.

I watched as Hibiki used his ability, making six pictures appear on the screen. The first man had wore glasses and seemed to use speed related magic, going by the name Racer, seems fitting. I looked to the second one, my heart froze.

"Cobra, who use poisonous snakes." I shook my head, looking at him. "Eric, w-w-what are you doing." I clenched my fist looking down, Erza grabbed my hand holding it. "What happened?" She asked me softly.I looked to Eric's picture, "that isn't Cobra it's Eric." She chewed on her lower lip, trying to recall her past thoughts.

"He's not the same person, Amaryllis." She dropped my hand, I hated how true she was. After escaping their he could have chosen a different path not one that will haunt him, I looked to another picture titled Angel the fourth, Hoteye. Another man named Midnight and the leader Blaine.

"We are unsure of their base but it certainly is within the woods." I breathed out, looking at the picture again, he was still handsome and had the similar features he did when he was little. He took a different path and for that I wasn't if I could actually fight, doesn't matter if he did it on purpose or not.

"We will use our airship, Christina to destroy there base along with them." I looked to my wrist feeling the itching sensation, I gripped it tucking it behind my back. Suddenly I walked as Natsu dashed for it, "I am going to take all six of them." I watched as they all took off, I followed them behind just managing to keep a decent pace.

I wasn't feeling the moment being with them, though they looked certainly happy about it. I sighed, looking afar was good enough for me. Looking above I had noticed Christina I stopped to admired the beauty, smiling at it. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

With much horror I watched as Christina was shot in the air, flames enveloping it spreading quickly it started to head downward I watched as it had fall. Breaking, hearing the crash ahead I had seen everyone else and was making my way towards them.

With the dust crowding the area it had made it difficult for me to see, I took another step wishing my eyes were playing tricks on me. It was Oracion Seis, I gritted my teeth as I seen Eric, he hadn't seen me yet but when he does he will regret it. I am going to knock him into sense since he didn't have any to begin with.

"Those other two men are already down," the girl said, Angel. "I prefer to finish my jobs quick." Racer spoke as he looked at them, come on run faster. I watched as Natsu and Gray dashed forward, but I could see through the movements of Racer as he flipped over their heads.

"Shit!" I gritted my teeth, watching as they flew separate. Everyone had started to be attack, I reached my hands out making the twin spears appear within my fingers. I twirled it as Racer who appeared behind Gray, "strike of the fire dragon." I threw the flying spear at Racer, watching him fly back with a thump.

Gray looked shocked, I made my way towards Lucy seeing as Angel stood over her. I slammed the heel of my foot into Angel's face, watching as she fell back. I stood in front of Lucy, glaring ahead.

"I see this is the famous Amaryllis." Eric stopped and stared at me, at that moment I looked at him with all the hate in my system. I wasn't scared at all, recalling the memories when I was younger, we use to secretly pull pranks on the guards and even trick them.

"Amaryllis." Eric said my name low, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hello, Eric." I watched as Erza had sat trembling on the ground, she was flinching at the pain in silence.

"To think you would do this." I shook my head at him, I raised my right hand blocking the kick. I looked at him with dead eyes, "don't think about it." I said to Racer, as used the pole to strike him in the stomach.

"Hm, seeing you joined that pathetic guild, Fairy tail. You would have been welcome into our guild." Blaine spoke, I laughed lightly running a hand through my hair looking at him, "I would never do that." I glared at him, he smirked tilting his head.

"Cobra, Racer." He took one look at them, I bent my knees. Looking at them, Eric control something to do with poison and Racer was fast. I reached my hands out, focusing on my legs as I had them wrapped in the fast heels that brought speed, placing my hands into a new blade, Poison blade.

"A-A-Amaryllis, d-don't f-fight them alone." Natsu clenched his fist, trying to get up. I might not win but I will inflict pain on them.

I ducked as I felt the harsh breeze above my head, swinging my leg out to hit his he quickly flipped over my head. Shit, he was going to use the same move he did on Natsu and Gray, "motor." I dodged swiftly, thanking my shoes.

Watching as Eric had stood on his snake, he glared at me. Below I had noticed that Racer had stood above Erza, he placed a firm leg on her digging it deeper into her face. "Get away from her." I yelled, that was when I let my guard down, I gasped as I felt the teeth dig into my neck.

My body felt numb, I gritted my teeth as I swung my legs around swinging my blade at the snake. Causing a large gash to appear, I gasped as I felt my whole body become heavy weight and dropped to the ground hard.

"Amaryl-lis." Gray called out to me, everything was getting dizzy and blurry I couldn't tell if I was going to faint or if I did. Blaine raised his stick to perform some sort of spell, I couldn't make out ever details but it had gotten dark.

"W-Wendy." It had stopped when he called her name, she was looking over to us paralyzed in fear, I couldn't blame her. I clenched my teeth trying to move my fingers, "she's the _sky sorceress._" I tried to get up again but failed.

"I knew it." I muttered, this means I can't let them take her. I let out a low breath as I looked at them, taking a step back. _"Roar of the sky dragon!"_ I looked down to the mark on my hand, watching as the marks crawled up my neck.

Hissing through my teeth as I fought the pain, it remained there for a few seconds. He grabbed her in his large extended hand, _grant me power_, I closed my eyes looking at the mark. Seeing as the poison had disappeared.

"Amaryllis, you're a sky dragon slayer as well." Natsu spoke seeing a shocked Erza and a shocked Gray. I felt myself become unbalance as I was grappled by that large hand, I gritted my teeth as it squeezed me tightly.

Looking to Wendy who struggled to get out, I clenched my teeth as I felt the poison coming back again I struggled to fight it as the pain surfaced. I managed to use one hand holding my spear I encircled in into harsh flames, gripping it within my fingers I threw it.

Watching as it twirled ith sprialing fire around it, severing it completely. Wendy eyes widened as she fell to the ground with Carla that caught her, that's when I felt the hand grip mine. Happy held on to me tightly as we being thrown into a large hole.

"Amaryllis." Natsu yelled, his eyes widened with panic, I had seen Gray's looked he horrified expression. It reminded me of the time about when I had left him and the portal closed on him. I gasped as the hole enclosed up immediately, I squeezed Happy to my chest tightly.

Wendy's POV

Jura had saved us with his Iron rock wall, I was grateful but yet what about Amaryllis who saved me, she was exactly like me, a dragon slayer, but a sky dragon slayer? I looked down to my knees seeing the small scratches.

"I have to find her!" Natsu yelled as both him a Gray took off, I got up slowly looking down it was all my fault that this happened, "don't worry Wendy, I heard a lot of things about her. She is very strong." I breathed out trying to calm my pulsing nerves.

"Erza!" I heard Natsu call out, watching as she wrapped a belt around her arm as I attempt to get rid of the poison. Before you know it she fainted, I ran over to her dropping to my knees as I looked at her.

"Wendy is the sky dragon." Carla spoke, though I focused on the task at hand, concentrating as I focused my energy on her arm. With this poison it wasn't going to be easy as I thought it was, I felt Lucy look down at me with a light smile. "That's amazing." I blushed as her compliment, smiling as I continued to focus on Erza.

"We know they needed Wendy because she is the sky dragon slayer, but seeing that Amaryllis is as well they took her too. Which means that they need her for something important," Hibiki said as he ran a stressed hand through his hair.

**Hope Your Enjoying It!**


	9. Fire And Ice:Jella

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 10 - Jella_

"Ugh." I groaned lightly as he threw me down hard, "hey she's a girl don't be rough with her." Happy argued, I smiled at him and held in my arms. Blaine had stared at me with hard eyes, seeing behind the other members of the Oracion Seis watch me, "why do you need her?" Racer questioned looking at me.

"Yeah, I don't understand at all why you need her." Angel titled her head at me, I could escape I knew I could but only at the right moment. "She's a dragon slayer, the sky dragon slayer." Eric's eyes widened at this.

"She's able to use healing magic." I watched as they looked at me with wide eyes, "isn't that the lost magic." Angel looked at me with narrowed eyes, Eric turned the other way clenching his teeth looking at the hard ground.

"Don't tell me." Eric's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine, "we will revive him." I gritted my teeth looking at him. "I will not help you revive anyone." I clenched my fist, Blaine smirked at this as if I would no matter what.

"Oh, he will be revived, one way or another." I laughed looking at him, running a hand through my hair as he narrowed his eyes at this. "You can kill me if you like,"Blaine smirked bigger his lips reaching at the ends of his lips.

"That is if you don't cooperate I will simply get the other dragon slayer." I gritted my teeth, he was surely playing his moves right. "Racer, bring him here." I watched Eric smirked bigger, "that means for sure we will have Nirvana."

"Cobra, Hoteye and Angel search for Nirvana," said Blaine. "What type of magic is Nirvana." I watched Blaine look at me with a sinister look, making me skin crawl and a shiver run down my spine.

"A magic that will turn light to dark."

* * *

"This is really heavy." I watched Racer dropped the coffin, it had multiple chains around it locking it in place, though Blaine easily took it apart. "You must heal him." He spoke with a light smirk as the coffin opened.

Was this real?

In this coffin was the man I missed dearly the one I wished he was never cursed this way, my body had felt numb with shock as I looked at him, he had still looked handsome even when he was asleep.

I had wished for him to open his eyes and live like a normal person, but after everything I wasn't so sure if that was actually possible. "This is man you love, Jella, the man who committed many crimes." I felt my heart thump as my eyes drank in the sight of him, he was locked in chains to the coffin.

"He was reduced to this after being exposed to Aetherion, after you had defeated him." My brain couldn't help process the thoughts, I could only listen to his words that had played like a soft melody.

"Here you are, with your abilities you are able to revive him." Happy looked to me, "Amaryllis you can't. After everything he did." I looked to his body, "maybe this time he won't be like he was before." I spoke softly.

"Hurry and revive him." Blaine spoke lifting a small blade as he stabbed it into his arm, he stabbed him again. I felt the angry rush through my body, feeling something hit me in my cheek I clenched my teeth looking at him.

" Amaryllis." Happy spoke looking at me with wide eyes, "do it." Blaine spoke, I shook my head. "No,"I said. I loved Jella and I still do but I couldn't possibly revive him unknown if he had been able to get out of that spell.

"I didn't give you a choice." I felt the heel of his foot dig into my neck, I glared at him not fighting back as he done so. "Monster." I felt another kick in my rib-cage, I groaned holding it feeling as if something had cracked.

"Stop." Happy cried as he looked at me with teary eyes, trying to remove his foot but was hit in a result. I felt another smack into my rib cage, Blaine grabbed Happy holding him tightly. "If you don't do it I will kill this cat." I glared at him, Happy looked shaken. I had no choice.

"Amaryllis!Happy!" I held Happy tightly as the tears spilled over my eyes, I should have hold out knowing he would come. "W-Why? Would you use your healing magic, Amaryllis." Natsu called out to me.

My vision had gotten more and more blurry, my hands become weak to hold my whole body up, I fell to my stomach managing to keep my conscious, I watched as I made contact with Jella. I felt my heart sink, the look in his eye wasn't the same.

"N-Natsu I-I am s-s-sorry." I cried on the ground helplessly, I couldn't see him but I could hear him. With my eyes shut closed I could heard the sounds of crumbling rocks and groans of pain. Within the second I had felt myself become lightweight, hearing the sounds of bushes being rustled.

I was lifted by Carla in the air, as we flew I had felt my legs dangle in the air, my fingers felt the wind wrap around my fingers. I clenched my teeth hoping not to face anyone, it was all my fault that this had happened.

"Natsu, protect Amaryllis." I breathed out as I felt the harsh wind against my back sending me spiraling towards the ground without control. Dropping on to the ground with a loud thump it had seemed to keep me awake, I felt Natsu's arms wrapped around my waist as he started to run forward.

"Let me go." I spoke, I could feel his eyes on me as I lifted my hand over mine. Focusing on healing myself, I had one objective and that was to stop Jella, I had made it a problem now I will deal with it myself.

"You are in no condition to say that." He spoke, as he took another step forward I breathed out motioning my healing magic to my legs, feeling my ribs come back into place I flinched. Sighing I healed my face last, I looked up at him.

"Let me go, now." I angrily spoke. "Amaryllis I am getting you back to Wendy so you can get healed." I clenched my teeth looking down as I placed my legs on the ground, "I healed myself." He looked at me with wide eyes, "wait." He spoke.

I escaped his arms as he held Carla and Happy tightly within his arms, "I need to do this on my own." I gave him a gently smile, "I am going to stop, him." I took a deep breath as he looked at me with soft eyes.

"I should have just held out for you honestly, but. . . .I didn't." I took a final look at him, "I am sorry." He looked at me speechless, as I walked away.

* * *

I had stopped walking when I had seen the black light explode, it was close. This must be Nirvana and were Jella is, breathing out I looked down to my feet, Watching as the fast heels wrapped around my feet, I was going there full force.

Than I took off running, feeling the wind rush through my hair as the black light shine, let's hope that no one falls for it. But I mean I did revive him which made Nirvana possible for the Oracion Seis to get, I-I was the one who did it.

I smacked myself in the cheek, "don't think negative." I yelled. Rushing forward I licked my lips, as I turned the corner I felt the violent wind nearly throw me back, the winds harsh and uncontrollable, I removed my hand above my eyes. Looking I had seen him, staring at me with hard eyes.

"Jella. . ." I stared at him my arms at my side, he was mirroring me, "Amaryllis." I had million of questions to ask him but one seemed to have my attention the most, "why are you here?" He looked down his eyes hooded with utter confusion.

"I. . .Don't know." He looked up at me with soft eyes, "all I can remember is the name Amaryllis." He bent to his knees as if he was in pain, gripping his hair within his fingers. "C-can you please tell me who I am." He doesn't remember a single thing?

"Who is this Amaryllis." I couldn't help but feel the tears surface as he looked at me with a distressed look, I wanted to embrace him in a hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay. I took another step watching as he raised his hand, "don't come near me." I felt the magic hit me directly.

I breathed out walking forward feeling the blood run from my forehead sliding down my eye, "stay away from me." His eyes looked shaken, I breathed in deeply as he looked at me, "I am Amaryllis." He stopped moving and stared at me.

"Your name is Jella, we were good comrades, back than you had lost your mind and had nearly killed your other comrades, including had destroyed the council as well." I spoke loudly, his fingers curled under his eyes, watching as the tears fell from his eyes.

"W-What have I done." He covered his face with his hand, I watched the handsome sobbing man in front of me, "no wonder I couldn't read your memory." I looked behind seeing Eric, as he snarled at Jella.

"Eric." He continued to Jella uncertain questions, "how did you get here? and why did you unseal Nirvana?" Jella closed his eyes looking down, "someone had told me to get here." He shook his head trying to remember but couldn't.

"I unsealed it so I could destroy it." He looked down, "I already have self-destructive magic on it." I watched as Eric ran passed me, his mind consumed with gaining this dangerous power. I faced Jella, giving him a light smile. "Jella." He looked at me with smile, suddenly I watched as a red liquid spill from his lips.

"It feels nice to hear that name, Amaryllis." He moved his hand to his heart looking at me with one closed eye,"its seems you will hate me in the future, however hatred will take the freedom within your soul and destroy you from the inside." He smiled bigger at me.

"I-I can't stand in front of you." I watched as his body had slowly began to fall, "I'll take your sadness along with your hatred, with me." I looked at him with wide eyes, "he casted the self-destructive magic on himself." I ran towards him, feeling my tears become uncontrollable.

"Jella!" I screamed as I looked at his figure, I lifted his collar pulling him close to me watching as my tears fell on to him. "You can do this. You committed crimes, you hurt people, for that you gotta live and struggle with it." I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling the burning sensation.

"Amaryllis, why are you crying?" I looked at him through my blurry eyes, "because you were supposed to tell me those words." He tried to remove my hand, but I wouldn't let go and was determined.

"Self-destructive magic." Eric looked back to Blaine, as I rubbed my eyes as I gently placed him back on the ground. "Nirvana is going to be destroyed." Eric yelled, "don't worry, Cobra." He passed me walking up to Nirvana.

"After Jella I was the one who taught you this." He sighed as he placed his hand on it, "even without the code I could open it easily." I only could watch as this happened.

"Oh, you tried to die with it. How much of a pity, than I'll take Nirvana myself." I gritted my teeth as I dashed forward, "I will not let you take it." I shouted, grabbing my twin spears, I enveloped them within the harsh flames.

I threw my right spear, watching as the ground suddenly exploded. I watched as Jella tried to reach for me, "Amaryllis!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to reach out for him, I grabbed his hand in time as I gripped the nearest thing to me. Suddenly I felt like I was flying, looking down we were dangling in the air.

"Cancel the self-destructive magic." He looked down, his face filled with bruises. I breathed out as I lifted my right leg pulling myself up than him as well. "It's all over," he said as he looked. I smiled, "no you wrong about that." I smiled bigger once he seen it.

"We won't give up, because after all hope connect us." I wrapped his hand in mine, I smiled at him. "So live so that you can see your future, Jella." He smiled at me, looking down at our hands I realized that he was gripping it tightly, I immediately blushed at it.

We both held on as Nirvana had start to shake, smiling as we done so. I could hear Natsu and Gray arguing all the way were I was.

* * *

"That should do." I sighed, rubbing my forehead with the back of my head, when I stood up I felt as if the world was spinning too fast. Nearly falling back I felt the arms catch me holding them to me, I looked to Jella giving him a light smile.

"Thanks." He frowned lightly looking at my state, "you didn't need to heal me." I closed my eyes for a moment, "I had to." I bit my lower lip as I gently came out of his grip. I use to much magic.

"We should get going." He nodded, looking ahead, it had seemed like a old town but it was reduced to the poorly supported bricks, and with large pieces of rocks spread around everywhere making the landscape difficulty to move in.

I was caught by surprised as I heard the loud yell echo among the walls in the closed area, I smiled as I realized it, it had sounded like more of a roar, Natsu. I smiled at it, tugging Jella along with me, as we got closer I had noticed the biggest building was in the middle.

"Oracion Seis." Jella stood beside me with narrowed eyes, "it must be where Blaine is." He spoke, I looked at him my gaze softened at him, he was innocent.

He noticed this, I watched as he quickly looked away flushed trying to avoid my eyes, I felt the blush surface along my cheeks as I took another step forward. "Well, let's get going." I mumbled as I jumped on to the next rock.

Seeing the falling figure, I barely recognized it but I had seen the wings, tail and the white scarf. Along with the dark pink hair, I smiled bigger pulling Jella, he nearly stumbled at the sudden break for a run.

"Slow down." I stopped running waiting for him to catch up, I felt his whole body fall on to me. I watched as I lost my balance as we started to fall down the hill, I gritted my teeth as I rolled feeling the small rocks dig into my skin.

I groaned as I felt myself on the hard chest, looking up I noticed Jella he was looking down at me with a red face his eyes widened, looking down I had looked at what he was looking at. Seeing his eyes glued to my chest, there was a large gash in my clothing showing my breast. I immediately blushed getting up, hiding it from him.

He looked as if he was on the brink of passing out, I looked down at him. Gripping him by the shoulders, "don't pass out because you seen my boobs." I exclaimed at him, "y-y-your sitting on me." He pointed out

I quickly got off of him, not knowing if my heart was going to explode with embarrassment. Hearing the crash nearby I looked up, seeing the dust cloud very close to us. "Jella, I am going ahead." I spoke before he could say a word.

I started to get closer seeing Natsu grit his teeth on the floor, Eric stood above him raising his hand. "I will defeat you for Oracion Seis, pride." I took a step forward in order to protect Natsu but I was stop short as I heard a bullet fire.

I watched as it seeped in Eric's skin, successfully shooting him, through the left side of his chest. "Eric!" I shouted as I raced towards him, I watched him grit his teeth as he looked at Blaine. He suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thump, I bent my knees as I landed in front of him.

"A-Amaryllis." Natsu spoke, I felt the tears started to spill as I turned him over. Blood seeped out from his wound I placed my hand on his wound, praying him to get better. "You bastard." Natsu clenched his teeth.

"Doing that your own friends." Blaine titled his head looking at Natsu than glanced at me, "I could get more puppets with the help of Nirvana." I looked at Eric barely breathing, but I was managing to keep him alive.

"Why don't I make Amaryllis and you my first puppets." Looking at Eric I clenched my fist as I looked at Natsu as well, I got up slowly feeling the anger roll of my body. I breathed through my nose as I looked at Blaine, "you wanna fight me." He looked at me with a sly smirk.

"How dare you," I said. Replacing my feet with my fast heels I cracked my knuckles, looking at him deadly, watching as he flinched at this. "Soon Nirvana will be heading towards the location of Caitshelter." I widened my eyes as I looked at him, he was going to destroy the guild.

"Why would you go there?" I asked my eyes narrowed at him, he smiled bigger. "Of course, so I could see the light guild destroy itself." I reached both my hands out I titled my head looking at him.

"What exactly are your intentions." I asked him, he held his talking stick tighter as he looked at me. "I have nothing to say to you." I sighed running a hand through my hair as I looked at him, licking my lips in the process.

"I guess I have no choice than." I took a deep breath, disappearing from my original spot as I kicked him in the head, watching him go flying into the wall. Gripping the twin spears of mine I twirled them within my fingers, "I honestly don't mind if I have to torture you in the reason as to why your after Caitshelter."

I watched him gulp as I took a step forward, I only merely kicked him yet he looked defeated. It was all because of what he had done to Eric and Natsu, "im a little surprised by your action." Blaine rubbed his cheek as he slowly got up.

Feeling the energy pump through my blood I eyed the man, "seeing that there are a lot of guilds that are close to Caitshelter, you must have a reason to aim their." I spoke, hearing the footsteps behind me.

He laughed cruelly at me, "people who are about to die won't realize it." He raised his stick, watching as energy gathered in one place, it was dark and was swirling within the air. This was the move he had used when we had first been defeated by them. "Dark Rondo." I could feel the smirk on his lips as he looked at me.

Well, I think this calls for a little earth. "Rock wall of the Earth Dragon." I placed my hands on the ground as the wall blocked his attacked easily, I turned to my right sensing him. I watched as he smirked as he looked at me, but dropped once he realized I could see through it.

"Dark Caprico." He shouted, "Amaryllis, watch out." I smirked, using the earth to slid into my way, hearing the digging into the wall. "It's pointless, it's a penetrating magic." I watched as it sneaked through the wall.

I bent my knees as I dashed over the wall, he was unable to see me therefore I held the two platinum keys in my hands, "I open the gate of the twin wolf spirits." Watching as the black and blond wolf had speeded in front of me forming a deadly wind tornado, they launched towards Blaine before he could move his stick towards them, I watched as he flew back into ground.

I touched the ground again, both hands on it. "Rock dome of the Earth Dragon." I watched him quickly become trapped inside the prison, I smirked as I raised my hand out. "King Crushing Dome of the Earth dragon." I huffed as I watched Blaine fly out, as he screamed in agony.

I made my way over to him, "now tell me why exactly you are attacking Wendy's guild." His eyes widened as a strip of line started to disappear, it was the Oracion Seis line, "Midnight it is all up to you." I watched as he closed his eyes, passing out. I gritted my teeth slamming my fist into the ground next to him.

"It's okay, you did a good job, Amaryllis." Jura patted me on the shoulder, I looked at him as I sighed leaning back, Lucy looked at me shocked. "You're a celestial mage as well!" I smiled lightly as I glanced at the two keys.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get back to the guild." Gray looked over at me as well, shock evident within his dark eyes. "You're a earth dragon slayer?" I nodded.

Watching as Wendy came back, she looked at Blaine as was reassured by Lucy that everything was going to be fine, and that Nirvana had stopped going towards Caitshelter. I laid my back on the ground, looking up at Gray weakly.

Watching as his face had set on fire, I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me with a flushed face. I looked down to my body, seeing the gash of my clothing along my chest had teared and that my stomach was exposed full, able to see the tattoos I had on them.

"I guess we can only stop Nirvana once we get in the control room." Jura spoke, breathing out lightly I got up. Lifting myself up I made my way to Eric, he was awake but I knew he wasn't going to move.

"Amaryllis." He spoke lightly, I smiled at him gently rubbing his cheek. "Don't do that again." He grinned again, I watched his snake stay beside him the entire time. "Amaryllis, what are you doing?" Gray angrily shouted looking at Eric.

"Healing him." I spoke as I looked at him lightly, seeing Eric slightly opened his eyes. I ran my hand in his hair, "I'm glad I got to see you again." I spoke lightly, watching his eyes lock with mine for a few moments before he closed them again, "I missed you."

I smiled at this, I gently laid him on the ground, I brushed the loose strands of his hair that dangled in his eyes. I missed him a lot it was quite scary, seeing him again had made me feel the emotions I first felt when I had met him.

"We got to stop Nirvana." I breathed out as I heard say to me, not enjoying the way I looked at Eric. Getting up I casted the dragon slayer one more look before I left him.

**Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Fire And Ice:Fight

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 11 - Fight_

"How exactly do we stop it?" Lucy spoke, stress evident in her soft voice. I looked to Wendy, "you okay?" She nodded giving me a light smile before looking in another direction, "yes, actually I have a idea." She snapped her fingers as she ran the other way, before I could stop her I had frozen due to the voice in my head.

_"Everyone this is hoteye, I was not able to defeat Midnight, you all have to work together to defeat him. This will cause Nirvana to stop, he is located beneath the throne room. . . .I will warn you he is truly powerful."_

"He's right below us?" Lucy asked as she looked down, I watch Natsu curl his fist as he grinned. "Alright I am all fired up. Let's go." He shouted, he started to run with the rest of them. Looking around I had noticed that Jella wasn't near here, "Jella." I shouted hearing my voice echo off in the distance.

"I need to stop Nirvana." I mumbled as I made my way downstairs, running down I had seen Lucy, her pigtails swinging back and forth. "Luc-" I could hear a gasp as I jumped right behind her, "it's a trap." Jura shouted.

I breathed in sucking the breath in as I took a step forward within the moment, "Earth Dragon's King Dome." My voice had been not heard as I shouted in the explosion, I gasped as I felt the explosion hit me head on.

My body screamed to collapse as my brain told me stand up as I felt the burning sensation burn within my skin. I felt the world spin as I became more and more dizzy, my head aching as I had felt the burns rest on to my skin.

"What the hell!" I heard a shout from behind me, my hands had started to tremble feeling the impact weigh my entire body down it had felt as if I had pushed my body over its limits. I fell to my knees, feeling my conscious starting to fade.

"Amaryllis!" I heard Natsu call me as I felt my body fall forward, I felt the hands hold me up as I was gripped tightly within the arms. "Listen, Amaryllis. Stay awake." Jura patted my cheeks as he held me, I closed my eyes, hearing the amount of shouting run in my ears.

"Let us take her." I felt my body in the arms of another person, I barely could open my eyes but it seemed as if I had managed, "Blade." He smiled down at me, watching as the entire area change.

We weren't in the human world but the Celestial world now, "look what you did to yourself." Blaze looked to me with narrowed eyes, "I-I-I had to protect them." I mumbled, Blade shook his head looking at me.

"You need to know, that your body is limited," Blaze spoke angrily, his voice tense with anger as he clenched his arms across his chest looking at me. I gritted my teeth as Blade took the chance to press the tip of the needle into my flaming skin.

"Hopefully this will take away majority of the wounds but not all." He looked at me with those calm and collected eyes of his, I slowly moved my body watching as most of the damage had started to clear from my skin.

"Thank you" I mumbled as I got up, seeing some of the other spirits gather around. "Amaryllis are you okay?" Asked one of the clock spirits I nodded, looking ahead as I had seen a horrifying image, Erza had coughed blood as she countless attacked and by who. . . . .Midnight.

"How dare he." I took another step forward glaring at the screen, "we need to get to her." I watched as she lifted her arm throwing her long sword towards him. he merely dodged it he smirked seeing this as he launched another attack.

"I will destroy him." I mumbled, "in order to protect her." I felt Blade link his arm tightly around mine as Blaze did the same. "We have the element of surprise, why not use it?" Blaze smirked as Blade scowled.

I nodded, looking down as I had seen Erza fighting Midnight as Jella laid conscious on the ground his figure not moving. I nodded towards them, gripping the wind blades in my fingers, I breathed out watching as Erza laid flat on the ground, feeling my blood boiling I clenched the blades until I felt my palms turn red with anger.

"Triple Formation:Element Drive." We all shouted, I lifted my blades striking the air multiple times as the twins shot the crystals of fire and water, creating a freezing yet a burning tornado. It was fast and deadly, at that moment I was sure it had hit him.

I landed on the ground seeing as Midnight had slowly gotten up, his eyes wide with anger and his body showed the revealing bruises. "Ah, I see the famous Amaryllis, shows up." He laughed lightly, I looked to Erza seeing her standing in her new suit. Bold as usual.

"Amaryllis." I heard Jella call out from behind Midnight. "Together we will eliminate the plans you have for Caitshelter." Erza spoke, her voice loud with passion and clear as her determination.

"Shall we see if it's true that with the two of you working together are deadly." He reached his hand out, I took a step back seeing as Erza stepped into the ground as she ran at him, appearing in front of him.

I looked down to my hands, watching as the two long sharp blades appeared within my fingers, it was pointed upward, these were the sharpest of the blades in the world and the strongest. The handles were a blood red with diamond shaped in the middle as it was tightly wrapped in bandaging. I mostly liked to call it Demon Blades.

I smirked as Erza spear clang against the air, as she reached her hand out hitting him square in the chest. I bent my knees as I appeared behind him, seeing Jella's eyes widened at the amount of speed.

"Earth Dragon's Extended rock wall." It hit Midnight directly in the back sending him flying into the sky, I jumped up to him, seeing his smirk long gone as we replaced with slight hint of fear.

"Demon Blades: Sharpest Dance." I twirled feeling the violent air bond with me, as the slices of my blades dug into his skin, I heard the tears of skin and the blood sprayed on to my skin, I licked my lips as I landed the final slash. Watching as he fell, he had tried to use his magic swinging it at me, I easily dodged it digging the heel of my foot into his stomach seeing as he hit the ground harder.

I landed on the ground beside Erza, watching as he was drove into his hole yet again. "I think it is clear who is victorious." Erza spoke, her eyes downward as she looked at him. He looked up to us, blood falling from his wounds.

"I wonder if I killed you earlier you wouldn't have seen this. . . .Fear." His eyes darkened as we looked up, the sky was much darker than before. "At Midnight my refraction gets the strongest." I stepped back watching as his figure had gotten bigger and bigger,

"W-What." I felt my skin crawl with confusion, watching as he held something within his fingers as he ran towards us, "I don't care what happens now." I watched as he threw the shocking magic at us, my body filled with uncertain confusion.

I landed on my back, "ouch." I heard Erza mutter, I groaned looking to the side watching as Jella was stabbed, a long arm that had looked like a tentacle stabbed him straight in the stomach, my eyes widened as it did the same to Erza. Blood spilling on to the arm, dressing her clothes.

"Erza!" I gasped as I felt the large arm drive into my stomach, I screamed in pain as he dug in it harder, feeling my lungs burn as I gasped to get oxygen. "Amaryllis." Erza screamed but stopped short for it.

"A-Amaryllis!" Jella yelled, I clawed at the arm trying to release me. But he merely laughed as he digged it into me, "dear Amaryllis, don't go dying on me now." His voice hard as he sinsterly laughed looking at us.

I breathed out calmy as I sliced across his chest as Erza followed, taking a deep breath I heard him groan in pain,"t-the illusions. . . .didn't work." I turned to him, "your illusion didn't work on us." Erza spoke, her voice softer than before.

"N-No, that can't be I'm s-supposed to be the strongest mage." He held his hands up to the sky, looking at the dream he had vanished within the few seconds. "Seeing people suffering seems to be a laugh to you." Erza spoke, I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Than you are a far from the top." I said

He fell to the ground with a thump, "if you don't want to lose anyone it is better to know you weakness, and to always have kindness." I spoke crossing my arms as I looked to Erza.

"Jella!" Hearing the voice, I looked to the person. "Wendy?" I raised an eyebrow, Jella who was gripping his arm looked to the small blue haired girl, "w-who are you?" He asked. She froze for a moment looking down sadly.

"Jella's memories have been damaged, therefore he doesn't remember any of us to well." Carla raised her fist looking at him, "did you forget how to destroy Nirvana as well." He nodded, I bent to his level.

Rubbing his arms softly, causing him to look at me with wide eyes, I smiled lightly at him hoping it would help his mood, "what about our guild? Are we going to watch it be destroyed in front of us." Carla shouted, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"There firing Nirvana!" Erza shouted, Wendy screamed at the top of lungs telling them to stop. I gasped, fumbling for my keys, I gritted my teeth. "Open the gate of the twin wolf spirits." The two large wolf appeared in front of me.

I quickly jumped on to the back of Blaze, as we quickly took off. I held on tightly, hearing Erza call out behind me. "Faster!" I yelled, they pushed themselves harder. I clenched my fist into Blaze fur, they could teleport me.

"Blaze, Blade let's teleport their." They changed back into their regular forms, though Blaze held me within his arms. Closing my eyes, I opened them again seeing a man in front of me, it was Blaine?

I watched as Nirvana fired, I gasped as it was closed to Caitshelter, but then a miracle happened. It missed.

"W-What!?" He demanded, I held my twin back, I had seen one of Nirvana's legs had been destroyed. I grinned as I looked up, it was Christina.

_"Everyone can hear me, I know a way to destroy Nirvana. There are six legs on Nirvana, they are actually valves that draw magic from the earth."_

_"The Lacrima crystals are responsible for absorbing it. They are positioned around the top of each leg. Destroy all six of those at the same time will halt."_

I breathed out as I felt the dark magic burst towards me, gritting my teeth I rolled to the side. Blaine titled his head looked at me with dark eyes, ones that weren't there before. I was suppose to help destroy them.

_"I uploaded the exact time it needs to be destroyed."_ My eyes widened, in twelve minutes. He looked at me as I bent my knees, he looked at me with a bright smile.

_"I am the master of Oracion Seis, Zero. I never thought that this would come to be like this, but I had already destroyed three of your comrades, the dragon slayer and the ice-mage even that stellar spirit girl along with her cat. Now, I will enjoy the time with the female dragon slayer, Amaryllis. Do you think she can hold out until you destroy them, better pray I don't kill her."_

How the hell did he get into Hibiki's link, "I think I will enjoy killing this girl." I watched him smirk at me, pointing above his head.

_"I doubt this girl can destroy one of the crystals and defeat me within twelve minutes, I suggest you help before I destroy her."_ He was right.

I didn't notice it till now, _"we don't have enough people to destroy it."_ I heard Erza spoke, I gasped as I nearly got hit again. _"You have me, oh shit-"_ I spoke as I jumped again, gripping the two wind blades as I looked at him.

I jumped back, "Wing Blade:First Deception." Twirling the blades, he easily dodged the wind illusion. I huffed, _"We need someone to help Amaryllis."_ Erza's voice called out painted with worry.

_"I'm fine."_ Zero smirked as he appeared in front of me, kicking me into the ground hard. I clenched my fist as I looked at him_,"me as well."_ Ichiya spoke, he seemed to be in a tight situation.

_"We have four we need three more, Natsu, Lucy, Gray." I flipped back, looking at a smirking Zero. "Natsu, Gray get up. Who is suppose to protect me, huh? To think you guys are being yourself, so what if you got beat by him. Get up and stand because what makes us stronger, is the will to fight and protect those we love. Honestly Lucy, you can't be dead now, right? Where is the girl that is strong both heart and spirit."_

I spinned kicking him in the face, gripping my thunder blades as I tried to hit him, my breathed nearly caught in my throat as his knee nearly connected with my stomach. I smashed the thunder blade across his chest, seeing him being shocked. I was unaware of magic behind my back, slamming me into the wall.

_"SURE WE CAN!"_ I heard them yell together, letting a smile spread on to my face. I breathed out standing up, bending my knees properly. I wasn't going to go down like this, he titled his head.

"I will destroy you, since you have put these injuries on my skin." I raised my fist,gripping my Demon Blades. "I'd like to see you try." I dashed towards him, his magic similar to Dark Rondo. I held the blades in front of me, I will go straight in it.

"Your stupid, to think you beat Brain. Going ahead in I will kill you." I replaced my feet in my fast heels at the last moment I dashed around the corner, hearing him laugh. "Demon Blade:Sharpest Dance." I watched him groan in pain as I replaced his healed skin with cuts and heavy deep wounds.

I flipped back, watching him grit his teeth as he look back at me, his mood completely different. I quickly wiped the blood from my lips as I stood up, "that move nearly killed my son." I watched him raise his hand out.

Dust had parted, "dark Capricorn." I smirked as I let my hands touch the ground. "Earth Dragon Rock wall." Watching as it pierced the wall, I breathed out as, I gripped one of my least favorite blade, though it strenght I had disliked the fact it specialized in one thing.

"Ginmori:Absorb." I raised the blade, pointing at the dark Capricorn move, I held my left hand on to my right hand. Bracing as Ginmori quickly sucked it in like nothing, I stumbled back as I watched the blade change from white to a dark red.

I moved the side, point the blade to him, "Ginmori:Redirect." I watched as Blaine's eyes widened, shooting it I gritted my teeth as I watched as the redirecting had ended faster than I thought it would.

"H-How?" He asked as he looked between me and Ginmori, he got off the wall. Walking towards me, shock gone from his face and was replaced with a smirk, "you simply think a move like that would work on me."

I felt his hand sink into my stomach, he then kicked my legs, I couldn't get up. It was as if my body had completely shut down on me, breathed out I watched as he stood over me, "I will kill you now." I watched him raise his fist producing the power of dark rondo.

"Roar of the fire dragon." I heard the shout. Suddenly a burst of heat exploded over my body, I watched as the bright flames danced in front of my vision. I smiled to myself, watching as he jumped away trying to avoid Natsu's attack.

I breathed out, feeling the tightening in my stomach. "Natsu." I whispered, looking to my right I had caught the figure of Natsu, veins popping out of his forehead. I gave a small laugh as I closed my eyes. My knight in his shining armor has finally come.


	11. Fire And Ice:Tears

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 12 - Tears_

I looked to the gray ceiling, watching as some fire ashes had fall on to my skin with my closed my eyes it had remained me when I was in the Magnolia festival, the beautiful cherry blossoms fell with utter ease.

Though the feeling of these ones were much more different, I didn't bother to move because of the feeling of my body become numb and numb with each second. My eyes looked over to Natsu and Zero, my heart immediately ached for him, I tried to lift my fingers as I looked at his bloody figure.

He panted heavily, the crimson blood painting the floor. He clenched his teeth trying to move forward, feeling my body roam with soreness I looked to my fingers seeing as I was slowly able to move it.

Forcing my tight muscles to get me up, I hissed as I couldn't, collapsing to the ground with a thud. I gasped as I looked over to Natsu watching as the power magic beam hit him, looking over to the person with a glare. I froze once I had seen the handsome blue haired man.

"Jella." My voice became a whisper as my throat strained to be heard, I looked at him with wide eyes feeling the confusion fill my veins, my mind consumed with rumbling thoughts. W-What was happened!?

"I see you finally got your memories." I watched as the glint his eyes spoke, power, his smirk spreading across his features. "Yeah." I gritted my teeth, why!?

Trying to push my body harder to lifted my weighed body, "Jella!" I watched as Natsu got up rushing as him, but it had seemed that Jella knew to well how to control his power. "You think that will work on me." Natsu glared his fist tightened together.

"I remember that." His words sounded as if he was happy with the results he had gotten. But I froze once the look in his face changed, "the ray of hope,Natsu." He spoke with a light smile. I sighed dropping my head to the ground, he was always on our side.

"Seeing everything I have done to you, Amaryllis and Erza. I have inflicted a lot of damage." I watched our eyes connect as he looked at me, "after all I have done I want to help save Wendy's guild." He looked with downcast eyes.

'Bullshit!" I heard Natsu yell, as he punched Jella in the face. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain start to settle within my skin, I watched as my vision had slowly start to fade away. Hearing the last shouts of a unsettled argument with Natsu I was dragged into the tempting darkness.

When I was awoken the time limit had immediately popped in my head, three minutes. I bit my lip as the soreness kicked in, breathing out I forced myself to get up, seeing my world spin. I had to destroy that lacrima. Looking at the big orb I gripped the two keys in my hands, hearing the crashing in the distance as Natsu fought Zero.

"Open the gate of the twin wolf spirits." My trembling fingers wrapped tightly around the keys as the two men appeared, in their battle gear. Rushing to my aid as they held my arms up, "w-we. . . . . .Have to destroy that thing." I looked ahead at the lacrima.

"I guess this is something like a final stand." Blade laughed lightly, I nodded hiding the smile, he had always seemed to make the best of the worst situations. "While Natsu is defeating Zero its best we take care of this." Blaze softly spoke as he glanced around.

"It's time." Blade nodded, he carefully let me out his arms as I stood. "Requip:Demon Sorceress." I watched as my hair became more curly as my clothing was replaced, my pants now covered with a thin layer of fabric, my top held tightly into a breastplate.

"Wow," Blaze spoke speechless, I raised a eyebrow at him. "I think I like this the most out of all of your outfits," Blade spoke as he eyed me, causing me to smack him in his head. "Not the time to flirt." He laughed uneasily.

I raised my hand, looking to the twins. "Demon's Ring." I watched as the magical circle appeared, lifting my finger I looked to Blade and Blaze who already been ready. I blinked as I called out the final formation.

"Triple Formation: Demon's Fury." Watching as the black shocking energy burst from my ring as the burning fire erupted from my side as the freezing water joined into the shocking black raging flame, creating the hint of red to lit and the blue to cover the outside.

I huffed as I looked at it crumble to pieces, watching as the power of out magic combined hitting the walls, shaking the whole to room. "We did it." I sighed happily, looking to them watching me with a wide smile.

Feeling the crumbles of the rocks spread across in the room, I smiled as I realized that not only did we but also, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Ichiya. Had successfully take Nirvana down, I jumped as I had seen Zero go flying through the wall.

Natsu coming at him, but looking at him. It was different I could feel the power coming off of him with ease, this caused my skin to tingle. Natsu is. . . . .Very powerful.

I felt the Nirvana fall to the ground, feeling the rumbles of my whole body come to a complete stop, feeling the gentle air blow against my skin, I smiled as I saw the grin across his face. I stopped short when I watched as a huge rock fell to my right, this was going to collapse.

"Shit,"I said with a my teeth clenched. I tried to balance myself as the ground shook harder, watching as the rocks start to drop more quicker than before, I dodged to the side lifting my feet as I jumped forward.

"Amaryllis." I heard Jella call my name as I looked above, watching the large rock soaring at me with speed. I flinched, my body trembled I was completely out of magic, I waited for the rock to hit me instead I felt my body lifted.

"What?" I looked up to see Hoteye holding me within his arms, Jella to my left and Natsu to my right. He quickly jumped out holding us tightly within his arms, I sighed as I had seen Erza, Lucy and a healthy Gray.

"You guys are okay." Lucy happily smiled, Natsu blinked a few times than looked to me. I reached my hand over gently rubbing his head, "you did it, Natsu." He smiled at that. Blushing lightly, I watched him run a hand through his hair, "yeah, I did."

I was gently placed on the ground, I sighed as my legs dropped to the ground the moment it touched it. "Natsu, you kept your promise." I watched as Wendy hugged him tightly, licking my lips I watched as Lucy smiled along.

Causing a frown to replace on my lips, "of course I did, everyone helped." He meekly spoke, I looked to my left seeing Jella, he was looking at the ground as if it was his new friend. With the bright sun I enjoyed the radiation from it.

"Hey," I said. This caused him to look up, I sat beside him. "I really want to say thank you for helping us." He shook his head lightly, I titled my head at this. "I did nothing special. B-But I don't want to get my memories back. . . .Knowing all the things I did." I could feel the sadness from the handsome man.

"I'll let you know something about your past, you were always that one person who believed in something strong, and no doubt went after it. You were there for everyone and so I am here for you." I smiled at him, I felt my heart thump. Should I have said I loved him?

"What are you doing, old man." I looked over to Ichiya, feeling Erza's eyes on me didn't go unnoticed. "I bumped into something." I stood to my feet, looking around. "It's a magic barrier." With standing up quick enough made my world sway.

"I guess you can sense anything can't you, Amaryllis." I glared my eyes at the man, watching as he pushed his glasses up to his nose. It was not lie that I bitterly hated him to the core, as to why isn't something I wanted to talk about.

"Don't worry, I won't intentionally hurt you." He glanced at me through his glasses, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I will inform you that I am the new head of the fourth obligation force of the new council." He licked his lips.

"Lahr." I quietly spoke, "seeing what had happened to the other council, we will not let any evil walk among the earth any longer." Tension grew to a extent as I walked towards the barrier, looking at him.

"We haven't done anything wrong." Happy cried out, he nodded as he looked behind me, his dark eyes focused on to Hoteye. "I am here for Hoteye." He jumped straight to the point.

"Without him we wouldn't haven't take down Nirvana, I-" I felt the steps next to me, watching his bulky figure come forward. "I have to do this." He looked back to Jura, seeing as the two had created a bond within the time they had with each other.

"It's better if I start over like this." He took a deep breath looking at Jura, "therefore I will look for your brother." Hoteye seemed to have lit up like a Christmas tree, I smiled at this it wasn't often that I had seen that reaction.

"Really?" He asked shocked. "My brother name is Wally, Wally Buchanan." I gasped looking at him, both me and Erza gave him the same look. "Wally, is your brother." I looked to Erza with a grin.

Making Hoteye looking to both of us, "you both know him." I laughed lightly, "well yes." I spoke as Erza continued. "He's a friend of ours, currently traveling around the continent." Erza spoke with a smile.

"N-No way." Watching as he collapsed in to the ground happy tears falling on to his face as he held his face in his hands,"thank you." He cried multiple times, sounding like a prayer.

"One worst thing than the Oracion Seis, is firing the Aertharion. Jella, you will surrender unless you resist you will be killed." I clenched my teeth gritting my teeth I was helpless to do anything, what I say or did wouldn't help.

* * *

"Jella Fernandes, you hereby arrested for the crime of federal treason." Seeing Wendy step forward her hands opened wide, "he doesn't remember anything at all." He gave her a sad look, "it's okay." He spoke gently, was it really?

I could feel Natsu on me and Erza, I could feel Jella's eyes on me, "Amaryllis, Erza thank you for everything." He looked at me with soft eyes, I clenched my fist looking down, my fingers trembling with anger. Do something.

"Its certain that you will likely never see these people again," I froze narrowing my eyes as I stopped the trembling in my skin looking at Lahr who carried a smirk on his face.

"He is not going anywhere." I heard Natsu yell as he attacked the nearest guard, the other guards attacked him trying to hold him down, "he is one of us." He shouted as he tried to wrestle his way out of the hold.

"Go for it Natsu." I watched as Gray joined as well, "he helped defeat Nirvana, yet your not showing a bit of gratitude." Gray's eyebrows narrowed together as the guards started to close in on him.

"You will be taken away from Erza," I froze, right. . . . .She loved Jella, she was the person who was right for him. . . .Not me.

"You have to stay by her side." He yelled loudly, I smiled. Erza deserved him, much more than me. She always had loved him since we were younger. . . .But I did as well.

"Enough!" Erza shouted, her voice stopping all movement. "I. . . .I will take responsibility for this, you may take him away." I looked at her with wide eyes, "farewell, Amaryllis, Erza." He walked away with a smile, I watched the taunting guards lock him within the car.

Minutes passed, I spotted Erza alone. At that point all I could think of was her, she needed me badly and I was here for her.

I sat behind, saying nothing for the few moments as we sat on the rocks. "Remember when we first met." She looked to me, her hand curled around her legs huddling into a ball. "You met Wally than Jella and than me." I laughed as I recalled the memories.

"When Jella created the name Erza Scarlet for you, and openly showed his love for your hair." I laughed remembering, the reaction on Wally's face when Jella made her new name, or the time when she and Jella blushed when he complimented her.

"I guess something's never die, huh?" I looked to her, seeing the tears fall from her face. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, holding her close to me, trying to prevent the tears from falling from my eyes.

"Jella." She whispered lowly, her voice cracked and sounded strained. "Let it all out." I whispered to her, at that moment she clung to me, her tears roaming freely down my shirt her sobs buried into my chest.

She stopped after what seemed minutes, we sat in silence feeling that it was more helpful than the useless words. I sighed, "shall we go to Caitshelter." She nodded, I got up first taking her hand in mine.

She held on to it tightly, as we walked down the broken rocks, when we made it back to the group it had seemed like Wendy was leading us back to Caitshelter, her guild. I only followed in the back with Erza.

* * *

"Thank you." I said emotionless at the woman, she had finished wrapping the bandages around my skin, she lightly smiled at me at the time I couldn't return it, because after everything happened was I really able to smile.

"Miss Amaryllis, I will leave your clothes here for you." I nodded. As she quickly left the room, leaving me with the deadly silence, placing the clothes on it had seemed to look similar to what the women was wearing, though it was unique.

Looking in the tall mirror was seen a beautiful women, with curves like none other but with a cold look that had made her seem like the ice princess, my body was relieved of the aching pain before though due to soreness.

I licked my lips, sitting on the bed. I leaned my head back, looking to the walls seeing the different designs tell stories with the images, I wanted to be alone this moment though that thought didn't last for long.

"Amaryllis." I seen the hand push the curtain to the side gently, Gray stepped in he was also in new clothes, "we have to g-" He stopped short when my eyes landed on him, he had surely spotted the tattoos on my skin.

I watched him blush, "everyone is waiting for us." I got up quietly making my way past him, with him leading me we went to where everyone was. "I would like to thank you, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Wendy and Charla." The guild master spoke, with a light smile his hands behind his back.

"Before you go I will like to reveal something to you, we are not descendants of the Nirvit tribe. We are the Nirvit tribe." Hearing the gasps from us, I locked eyes with the headmaster.

"The man who constructed Nirvana. . . .Was me." He took a deep breath as he continued.

"I had created Nirvana, it became our home, but as always it had seemed like a great power will always oppose was a balance to create people from darkness to light and light to darkness. But with this, it had caused the Nirvit to fight amongst themselves, causing us to nearly be extinct." He calmly spoke, the shocked faces from us did not go unnoticed by him.

"I was the only one who survived, my body had perished back those 400 hundred years ago, though I happened to maintain it to stay here and in order to deal with the sin I had made, I watched over this place."

"Seeing, Nirvana being destroyed has made my task finally over." Watching as the Nirvit people had started to quickly disappear, there bodies vanishing from the thin air, an illusion. "I am sorry Wendy, but all the people I had created are illusions." Watching the headmaster eyes grow with tears.

Wendy looked shaken, "though it seems as if you don't need illusions but you have companions already." He pointed to her, finally I watched his body start to fade as well. "Please, take care of Wendy and Charla for me." And with the final words came the thin air.

"Master!"

* * *

When we arrived back at Fairy Tail everyone welcomed us back with open arms, along with Wendy and Carla. Sitting back I enjoyed the sight of the laughter being spread among them, Lucy was hugging Levy while Juvia cried her eyes for missing Gray.

Natsu telling Elfman about the adventures we had while their, "well actually I am a dragon slayer. . . .The sky dragon slayer." She spoke shyly, I leaned my head back closing my eyes hearing the gasps.

"Wow." I heard Warren cry out, "awesome." Elfman cheered, "saying that we have three dragon slayers in the guild including Gajeel." I didn't bother to jump in the conversation.

"What are you talking about three?" Natsu spoke. "Did you forget about Amaryllis." I could feel the eyes on me, so I peeked through one of my eyes looking at them, their eyes filled with pride.

"Right, she is fire dragon slayer." I heard Gray laugh lightly, "turns out she is a Earth, Sky and Fire, dragon slayer. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a water as well." Hearing the gasps of shock, I looked to see a smirking Master.

"Master, you knew and didn't tell us." Mira pouted lightly, "looks like we have four dragon slayers in our guild." Seeing Master leap to his feet a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Let's party." Seeing as everyone had started to enjoy themselves, I had started to make my way out of the guild. Getting home was something I only craved at the moment, but fun didn't suit me at the moment.


	12. Fire And Ice:The Girl Named Amaryllis

**So I am really sorry if you guys are so far confused but bare with me, this chapter I hope it will clarify things up a little, I will try to figure her character, this chapter with go into depth about her character. As for who she is going to end up with is still a mystery, could be Jella, Natus, Gray or even an OC, for now I will have you guys guessing like you life depended on it.**

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 13 – The Girl Named Amaryllis_

"Father." I called out, I watched his figure in front of me, he a sadistic grin spreading across his features, his fingers curled into a palm. He took another step forward making my skin crawl my body feeling numb.

"I am not your father," he let out a loud laugh as he ran a hand through his long dark blue hair the sharp gaze of his narrowed at mine, "your simply just another demon from Zeref's happened to look like me." I felt as he slammed the heel of his foot into my cheek.

That was right, I wasn't human, I was a demon meant to kill one of the strongest and evilest mages of all time, but I was the daughter to a dark dragon, a man who was settled on the idea of killing all dragons, but they were all gone, and only humans has remained.

Ever since I had been born from the book I hid away from the other demons, they were scary, all they did was experiment on me, the life I had in there was based off the scientific research they found off of me, if results were good it meant I would be treated well until the next one if not I will have to spend a cold night in the lab as he poked me with dozens of needles, and most days when I was awake that was the outcome except for one day.

What am I doing with Acnologia?

Simple answer.

The day I had escaped from the lab I managed to make it into a abandoned forest, where the nights were dark and cold, but yet a light was always shown. One night I had found him, laying on the ground his blue hair mixed with blood a large gash across his chest.

He was breathing but was too exhausted to move, it was then I had decided to save the mystery man with spiraling tattoos on his arms. When he opened his eyes he hadn't thank me, instead he had made me breakfast as if nothing had happened.

He was a man with little words and had showed his affection in his actions, he hadn't told me who he was but it wasn't like I needed to know, after that I had stuck to him like glue, he ignored me for something until he had started to train.

He would practice his dragon slaying magic that I found beautiful, he would dance swift like the wind and be one with the solid earth.

"Do you know magic?" He asked me, I looked to him from under the tree, as I seen his sharp eyes lock with mine, "a little bit." I spoke.

Before I had known it he had taught me my first magic, dragon slaying magic, but it was dark, the color mistaken for evil but in my eyes I found it as another for strength. He had talked to me more and more to the point I felt like I had made my first friend in this world.

Though one night all the happy thoughts had crashed down, the night outside was dark and stormy something that seemed to happen often in this part of the far end of the forest. The man that I lived with for months now was locked in his room.

Many times he had told me not to go in, and if I knew why, I would have listened that night. Though my careless actions affected me my entire life.

"Father." I called out in the dark room opening it, recently I had gotten use to calling him it even though he was my first friend I had seen him like a father figure to me, he hadn't complained at the name at all instead he wouldn't seem to care.

The lighting crashed outside echoing a loud boom, the flash of the light was seen in the room as I had seen him stand tall in front of me, his eyes peering down at me, I suddenly felt the rough kick land into my stomach.

I tumbled to the ground because of the amount of strength put into it, a groan escaped my lips, I looked up to see Father holding a grin on his lips as if it was assuming.

"To think you got attached to a demon girl." I heard the sickled like voice speak, a shiver crawling up my spine, the exact feeling I had felt when I had seen the other demon, my hands trembled as I seen him take another step forward my heart beating faster.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked as I felt my back pressed against the wall, he bent down to my level, the sharp eyes that were always there were replaced by frightening ones.

"He didn't tell you, huh?" The man let out a low laugh, I felt his hand wrap around my neck as he dangled me in the air, carrying my small body outside the house. I felt my lips taste the mud as I was thrown, my body hitting it with a thump.

Lighting crashed again, "this man you call your father just happens to be a killer." He responded with arms crossed over his chest.

My teeth chattered, "I don't care what father did! I love him because he's my first friend!" I cried out, the rain touching my lips as they begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Haha. Is this for serious!?" This wasn't father, this was someone else, as if he was being controlled his emotions were just differently than from before. That means someone must have taken over his body, and the only way is to chase him out.

"What did you do with father." I glared at him, watching as he stopped laughing looking at me with playful eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I am simply his conscious." He tilted his head, a smirk leading across his lips, my body felt heavy now because of the rain.

"Conscious?" I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of his words.

"Yes. I am the conscious to Acnologia, known as the black dragon." Ah, this feeling. My skin was numb and my lips frozen, I was with the black dragon all this months, b-but that doesn't matter right?

He was my first friend someone would I could call my family, it didn't matter who he was before or what he had done, he had cared for me and taught me magic, things I would have never learned without him.

"I-It doesn't matter." I clenched my fists, feeling the power build up in them.

"Oh, you want to fight?" He took a step forward. I gulped trying to push down my fear, I took a step forward locking eyes with the man in front of me.

"You possibly think you can fight me." He grinned, within seconds I watched as Acnologia disappeared, then I felt the gut clenching feeling in my stomach, as I was hit with his hand. I bent over gripping my stomach feeling the air escape my lips.

The hard surface digging in the back of my neck making my hit the ground, I clenched it feeling the tears at the corner of my eyes, I couldn't fight back, I couldn't protect myself.

"You see you will never to be able to reach someone with strength like me." My legs felt wobbly but I stood again, no matter what I will show this person that I am capable to fight, with the skills I have learned in magic.

"Your just doing this to see if I am serious about learning magic aren't you?" I watched his right eye twitched, "you talk to much I think I'll just kill you now." This time I felt the burst of adrenaline within me as if a my inner demon awoken.

"Roar of the black dragon!" I watched as the black flames danced within the cold air, circling and spinning showing it was a deadly weapon annihilating everything in its way.

"Ah, pretty good. Though you missed me." His feet moved out of the way of the flames, I breathed out as I felt the hand underneath my chin hit my head upward making me see the full moon.

"He got to attached to you, it's a bothersome when he only thinks about your well-being. I hated you for a while now, it's probably time you go now." His voice chilling down to the core, he wanted to kill me.

_I-I'm scared._

I closed my eyes hearing him coming closer and closer, suddenly seeing as my head was filled with the thoughts of his soft eyes and the happy moments with no words as he taught me magic, I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

The days we trained side by side, or the time he would serve fresh breakfast, I wanted all of that, though it didn't matter, I wasn't wanted, deep down his conscious hated me because he had shown affection to me.

I-I have to get away, or else I will really die.

"Tears?" I felt the heel in my stomach digging harder in it, lighting crashed again this time nearby, the sound ringing in my ears. I watched his eyes become darker and darker, "I am going to enjoy killing you." His lips reaching ear to ear.

"Put up more of a fight won't you." I need to get away from him.

Suddenly I watched the lighting hit Acnologia, hearing him cry out his foot lifting off my stomach, getting up as fast I could I raced through the tall looming trees, my heart racing faster than my feet.

My body ached as the rain hit my skin, my thoughts before vanishing as I felt the terror reach my lips, the thumping steps behind me echoing, I nearly slipped as I felt the earth underneath start to shake violently.

"Damn kid. Causing this all to happen." I heard him say behind me, a thump was heard, I glanced behind me as I seen him fall to the ground, his eyes now red with anger.

"When I find you I am gonna kill you!" His dark voice bounced off the trees, I ran and ran until the rain stopped and morning came, my breathing heavy as ever, my limbs aching as I fell against a tree, I looked back seeing the tall trees.

Minutes or hours passed I wasn't sure, though my feet pulled me towards the burning red light in the sky, screams reaching my ears as I gotten closer, when I reached the open field I had seen the beautiful color, a bright orange engulfing the house, fire.

People ran in front of me, holding their children hands, I watched as a women held her daughter's hand as she fell the long weapons with a sharp end impaled her, the little girl let out a scream as her blood touched her skin, crouching down to the women.

"Mommy, wake up." She yelled, I watched as a group of men had grabbed the little girl, my feet stuck to the ground as they carried her away. What were they doing?

"Hey, we have to get away what are you doing, standing there." I watched as a blue haired boy take me hand pulling me away, that was when I had met Jella, my first love, a young boy who was a kind friend to all.

We were suddenly halted when a man in front of us stopped us, "you thought you kids could escape." I watched the boy turn back to me, "go run." He yelled, I looked down to the grasp of his hands they were shaking.

"No." I watched his eyes widened at me, the man in front of us looked at me.

"Aren't you a pretty thing." Hearing the footsteps, I watched as we were surrounded, for some reason I hadn't felt scared, this boy, whoever he was, it was as if all the thoughts of fear vanished.

"Quite a catch you got here, Ron." Suddenly I felt a hard object hit the back of my head, making my world spin wildly. The boy in front of me fell as well, when my eyes closed I could still feel the warmth from his fingers.

* * *

Throughout all the years we had finally escaped I managed to make it to Fairy Tail, a guild that had accepted anyone and had taught the meaning in family. I found it a perfect place for Erza, a older girl I happened to become very close with to the point I had consider her as my family.

She was a girl who discovered the ability to requip, there I had met new people I never thought I would become suddenly close with. She had been the reason I wanted to become stronger, even though I knew she was going to be stronger than she was today, I wanted to protect her with all my power, and with my magic powers out of control I felt the need to use this journey to my advantage.

I met two boys I never thought would affect me a lot as well, Gray the ice mage, and Natsu the dragon slayer.I had spent time with them except I wasn't there to make friends I was simply there to obtain information of the dragons location and Makarov had provided me with that.

When I was leaving I had never thought the last person I would see be Gray, the look that crossed his eyes as he ran towards me hoping to reach me with his small arms. All I could leave him was with a kiss I would always remember.

* * *

"Who was that boy?" The Celestial King spoke, as we flew through the air, the planets around us with bright and vivid colors.

"A friend of mine." I let my feet dangle over his shoulder, swinging them back and forth in the air. Seeing as spirits were gathered around the place, "just a friend?" He asked. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't tell me you seen something your not suppose to?" He let out a loud laugh, shaking his shoulders making me bounce in the air, "my little friend. Love is a strange thing isn't it." I smacked his shoulder making him laugh harder.

"M-Mind your own business, old man." I breathed out as I glanced around the world loving the happy feeling it gave off.

"Who's the kid?" I heard a curious voice speak, looking in front I watched two teenage boys land on to the shoulder of the Celestial King. "I am not a kid." I mumbled.

"Oh this little one is Amaryllis." Before I knew one of the boys showed me a large grin, as he looked to the other boy that had similar features, mostly likely brothers.

"Oh, I heard a lot about you, kid." One of them poked my forehead, I narrowed my eyes at him feeling my jaw tighten. "Oh look she's angry." He laughed as he poked my cheek, I slapped his hand away as he poked me again.

"Blaze, stop it." His brother behind him stop, his tone sounded annoyed. He frowned at his brother, "she's so tiny and cute." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what do you plan on doing with her?" Blaze sat down beside me, I breathed out glancing at the Celestial King. "Taking her somewhere." He spoke, this time Blaze had gotten up as he somehow managed to float in the air, "your taking her to the dragons aren't you?" The King stopped for a moment, then let out a loud sigh that made his shoulders jump making my become airborne for a few seconds.

Blade remained quiet, "yes I am." He spoke again with no restraint. I raised a eyebrow as I watched Blaze suddenly grinned hugely, "I wanna go to." He pouted as if the King give in, I mean this journey is meant for me, I smirked watching the King to say no. "Alright then." I jumped up with a start, my eyes wided with horror, I could barely stand that happy-go freak named Blaze.

"Are you serious, old man." He lifted my up in his hand placing me in front of him so I could see him, I breathed out as he gave me a grin, I glanced at the happy-go dude as he twirled around in the air his brother floating calmly his eyes watching me.

"Yes, I trust these two alot, so think of them as companions." I glanced at them, "but were spirits." Blaze spoke, his lips in a frown, "were just tools." Blade said, his eyes wandering off.

"Your not tools." I grounded my teeth, resting my hands on my knees as I looked out in the blue sky, "your just like us." I mumbled not sure if they heard it, but I felt a blush on my cheeks, ugh, why did I go and say that?

"You want us as friends." I turned towards the both of them scratching the back of my head, "I wouldn't mind. A happy-go dude and a quite one would be interesting." I had seen a pleasant smile on the King looking down at me with a glint of happiness, I turned my head in the other direction, avoiding there eyes, not sure as to what to expect.

"Not bad." I heard the monotone voice say, "yeah." A gleefully voice replied, mostly likely Blaze. "Alright, well off you go." With out a warning the King dropped me, I felt the panic of butterflies release in my stomach, my hair dancing wild in it the wind, I managed to turn around unaware of the large gaping black hole below us, the one the King dropped me directly into.

"Oh, this is so much fun." Blaze shouted over the wind, I shut my eyes as hard as I could bracing for the impact and the explosion of pain that would cover my body except it wasn't as I expected.

The feeling of being airborne died quickly, instead I had sat on the ground, rock hard soild ground, with a large open area filled with trees. I felt my head spin with unanswered questions, I heard the light jingle, I looked down to my palms seeing as two keys were placed in my palm.

Platinum keys, with two signs, it looked like two wolves crossing each other, one colored deep blue and another bright red one, I held the keys looking at it with interest. Where did I get these?

Suddenly I watched as light beamed in front of me, I raised my hand trying to cover the utter brightness from blinding me, "is it hot in here or is it me?" I heard Happy-go Blaze say, looking in front of me, I spotted the two teens Blaze dressed with a plain sweater and jogging pants and Blade wore a plaid shirt with a white undershirt and a dark pair of blue jeans.

"Huh?" I tilted my head, glancing down at the keys then back at them, they really are spirits. "Oh great you are alive." Blaze spoke, heading towards me, touching my hair as he roughly ruffled it.

"We do now have a contract with her, you know that right?" Blade spoke shifting his eyes around the area.

"Yeah, oh well, glad to meet ya master." Blaze took my hand shaking it vigorously, I raised a eyebrow at him. "Master?" I spoke softly, the words seemed so unnatural that it had brought back the unpleasant memories from the torture I had experienced when I had been forced to say those words, a shiver of disgust crawled down my back.

"Don't call me that. Call me Amaryllis." I spoke getting up admiring the unique keys in my hands, I gently outlined the twisted and turns with the tip of my finger, breathing out letting a smile touch my lips.

"Hm, interesting." Blade spoke as he leaned down towards me, a finger resting on his chin, examining me, "heh, not bad." Blaze reached forward roughly ruffling my hair letting a small laugh out.

Without warning I watched as a fireball hit the ground near us, as if it was intended to not hit us, I immediately jumped glancing around the area only to see more appearing from the other end of the forest. "Run." I shouted as I dashed forward the twins quickly following me, their feet thumping against the ground, first we had no idea where we were now we are being attacked randomly, like this can get any worse.

"These are huge, bigger than I can make." Blaze roughly spoke as we took a turn to the right, the rain of fireballs had continued in no avail in stopping, my throat burned with a need for cold water as my heart thumped.

"Can we just fight this person, Blade." Blaze shouted over the fireballs crashing, I gasped feeling my heart in my throat as the fireball nearly hit me missing me by a single strand of hair, feeling the rush of heat nearly touching my cheek encouraged me to speed up.

"How can we fight them when we can't see them." Blade monotone's voice remained calm and collected from the moment I had met him, even in this situation he can remain calm.

"Right. Stupid me I should have thought of that." Blaze laughed, dodging the fireball aimed for his head, I looked at him with wide eyes, maybe I regretted my decisions of not putting up a bigger fight to not bring them was a bad idea.

"Incoming." I looked up seeing a barrage of flaming fireballs over our heads and rushing towards us. I felt my body being grabbed, mine's colliding with Blaze, who let out a groan. I looked up to see the barrage of fireballs centimeters away from us now, "water shield." I heard Blade's loud voice reach my ears, suddenly the area around us was covered with a water barrier, the flames vanishing once in contact with.

"Quick thinking there Blade." Blaze spoke up catching his breath along with wiping the sweat above his brow. I breathed out seeing the barrier vanish into the thin air, these guys are pretty cool. "Thanks." I spoke, now trying to grasp the new area, tall trees that covered the area around us, it seemed as if the tall trees had touched the sky and getting out made it more difficult.

"Gehe." A creepily voice let out, my eyes followed the laugh, seeing a man with a large grin across his lips, piercings wedged all over his face along with a single eye patch covering one of his eyes, a red eye evilly looking at us he raked a hand back through his dark blue hair.

"Who is that?" Blaze asked leaning over to me, "like I know." I shrugged my shoulders, the man stepped forward a playful glint in his eyes now. "What's this." He tilted his head in wonder, I gulped seeing him eye me with interest.

"He seems bad." I mumbled towards Blades who nodded with me, Blaze scratched his head narrowing his eyes at the man, suddenly the man pulled something out of his pocket, I looked closer at the object feeling confusion feature my facial features. Iron!?

He smirked at us walking towards us, he easily bit into the piece of iron in his fingers, I felt my eyes widened I jumped behind Blade who watched the man with interest as Blaze followed me. "Who the hell eats iron and likes it!?" Blaze shouted out in a rush, "he must being dying to not eat normal food." I cried out loud, the man stopped taking a big bit eventually eating the whole piece of iron in his hand.

Before I knew it Blaze took off I followed him quickly, not waiting for his brother to catch up, "hey kids, wait up." I followed Blaze's larger back, soon the narrow path had become wider and wider, the sun glittering in the far distance, I crashed into the back of Blaze, I rubbed my nose cursing him silently.

"Dammit, why did you stop, Blaze." His brother argued behind him as he stepped out to see what he had stopped for, I peaked out from behind Blaze suddenly interested by the silence.

I had spotted two men and a women, one of the men had bright red hair a scar on his left eye along with a plastered grin on his face, I narrowed my eyes on the flowing scarf around his neck, I gulped once I realized the exact same, the man twirled fire around his fingertips intimidating us.

The man beside was man we had previously seen, "gehe." Blaze let out a gasp looking at the creepily laughing guy as he chewed on the crunchy iron, I cringed once I heard it from the distance. "Metalicana, your creeping them out." The women spoke softly, she gently rubbed her temples.

The women had long beautiful black hair that sparkled with its natural beauty, her crystal eyes glimmered in the sunlight, they seemed gentle but yet very calculated, her pink lips curled into a small smile as she watched us carefully.

"Grandeeney, I called dibs last time." The red haired man spoke, "Igneel. Have you never heard of talking it out." Grandeeney spoke gently her tone softened, her eyes glanced at the red haired man. I gulped, that was him, Natsu's dad. B-But wasn't he a dragon, unless that is their human form.

"Gehe, I found them first." Metalicana spoke out loud, shoving Igneel who sent him a annoyed look, "to hell. I found em first." He shouted, suddenly between the pair the man had gotten in to a argument, I tilted my head looking at them, Grandeeney slowly made her way over to us, giving us a small smile as she remained a small distance away from us.

"I am Grandeeney, the sky dragon." Blaze kept his mouth shut and was still, "may I ask what you have come for?" She looked down to me, specifically asking me, I licked my lips as I locked my eyes with her's making sure they don't waver in the slightest way.

"My name is Amaryllis, I have come here to learn how to control my magic." Both men in the background had stopped fighting and had turned to us instead. Blaze and Blade both remained quite feeling as if it was my duty to tell the reason as to why I had come here.

"Amaryllis, you say." Igneel peered down at me, a grin lifting on his face. "Well this should be fun."

**Sooooooooo.**

**How do you like it?**

**Hope it helped cleared things up a bit.**

**Amaryllis isn't human, she's a demon. I hope you understood kinda the reason as to how she's able to use various magic, and with being able to do dragon slayer magic because she learned it straight from the dragons themselves.**

**I am honestly stressing out right now, in school were picking our grade 12 courses, sounds easy if you know what career you wanna purse, I mean I do know what I wanna be. I plan on being a RN for my mom, I just wanna make her proud because she's all I really have. . . .*sigh***

** All my friends are smart and amazing and well I am just not, I hate the feeling of being useless or worthless kinda, because I can't be as good as them. I'm having a tough time, but somehow the reviews on some of my books make me smile or in other words warm my heart, all I can say is thank you. Like a lot. **

**.**


	13. Fire And Ice:Aya, Titan and Orion

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 14 - Aya, Titan and Orion_

I awoke to the chirps of birds that echoed through my window, my stomach turned with delight and happiness. My head had been dug between the pillows and my body wrapped warmily around the slik covers I had recently gotten. I opened my eyes watching the sunlight peer down at me, my eyes than began to adjust to the light. I let out a deep yawn as I turned over onto my back.

"Another day." I whispered out, I got up stretching my arms than relaxed my body. My fingers than began to trace over the scars on my skin, they were dark and looked as if they weren't going to simply fade at all. These scars seemed like they would exist forever, I wondered what would other people think if they had seem my scars? Pity? Saddness?

I let out a sigh running my hand through my hair, letting my feet move off of the bed I breathed out getting onto my feet I had done the daily chores in the morning, I managed to clean the kitchen and bathroom, and packed most of my documents that had been scattered across the ground in my living room, I gulped staring at my wrist.

The mark had flashed and quickly disappeared, I swallowed my anxiety I hadn't still found further information when it had come to this mark. The ancient books in the libray located in our town hadn't mentioned much about marks, though they talked much more about magic and the history of it. I licked my lips placing them gently onto the table, grabbing the towel I made my way into the bathroom.

"I think I need to go to the bank." I spoke out loud, I wasn't a rich or poor person I would consider myself very average instead. I always had done lots of jobs gotten from Fairy Tail but whenever I had gotten paid I would go straight to the bank and put most of my money inside, leaving me a quarter left, I always had a habit of saving money which I think is good.

After getting out the warm shower I let out my hair that had been wrapped in a bun, I sighed hopelessly looking down at my piggy bank. "That's enough to last me tomorrow." I tilted my head as I grabbed the rest of the money from my piggy bank along with my wallet, I made my way to my frigde. Barely there had been eatable items in the fridge, just a few drinks and a tray of eggs.

"Guess i'll go shopping today." Reaching over I grabbed my phone and headphones, pushing the earbuds into my ears I pressed play on the first song that was on my music playlist. I hummed to the soft tone as I put my hands into the pockets of my jogging pants, the streets were busy like usual and buzzing with conversations but all of that seemed to be blocked out by the melodic voice of a female singer.

Contiuning down the long stretch of the road I secretly smiled looking at the happy faces of the citizens, smiles glossed their features making a feeling of happiness spark in my chest. Children ran around holding toys in their hands and laughed with flushed faces, I pushed the strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at the feeling. These happy faces of the children, elder and everyone in the town had made me feel warm, this urge to protect this town had grew closer to my heart.

I'll protect them, alongside of Fairy Tail.

After all that is what magic is for, to protect the ones you love with it.

"Next." I heard the woman speak behind the counter, I raised up and made my way towards her with a smile. Watching a blush settle on her cheeks as she greeted me happily, I popped out one of my headphones and replied happily as she did as well.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I licked my lips. "Yes, I was actually wondering if I could withdraw some money." She nodded as I handed my bank card to her, she began to type out behind the computer, her eyes remaining focused on the computer. I wondered how my life would be if I had never be blessed with the gift of magic be?

Her eyes widened in amazement, "wow. You must save alot." I nodded, "I keep most of my money in the bank-" I glanced down to her nametage, "Miranada." She blushed at this, "uh." She looked shocked, I suppose teasing Erza a lot had managed to make me able to tease any women. I winked at her, "you can call me Amaryllis." She nodded with a dazed look on her face.

"W-Wait, A-Amaryllis, I heard that name before." I tilted my head at her words, "really?" She raised a finger to her chin slightly frowning, I hadn't been aware that people outside of Fairy Tail could possibly know my name which was shocking to me.

I had heard a loud sound of people yelling back and forth, I sighed hoplessly seeing as Miranda had become stiff and frozen, the sounds of yells had now calm down and than did I feel the cold object against the side of my head. "Didn't you hear when I said get on the floor." The scartchy yet deep voice rumbled over the music in my left ear.

I turned making eye contact with a man, he was much taller and more physically built. "You plan on robbing this bank?" I tilted my head at him with a raised eyebrow, this guy didn't scare me at all, he barely looked like he could kill a fly, though his appearance seemed to give off a strong vibe.

"A-Amaryllis, listen to him." Miranada spoke lightly behind the counter, I glanced at her she looked shaken as if she'd burst into million of tears. I sighed looking up to the man, his hand growing increasily closer to my chest. I yanked my hand back, "watch where you are touching." I narrowed my eyes at him, glancing around seeing as everyone had remained onto the ground terrified.

"I would watch who your talking to." He clicked his tongue, "hey give me all the money you have in this bank." He shouted at Miranda, she jumped with shock as she rushed to back. I sighed again running a hand through my hair, "Miranda. Don't, I will take care of him." She paused than did I hear the laughter from him, I watched as three people walked in front of him, seeming to be his assistances.

"Sorry, missy, I don't think you'll play with us." One of the men spoke from him, the girl in the middle smirked towards me her dark brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. "Hey, Aya. You can't fight everyone." One of the guys spoke, sighing in the process.

I watched as a ball of darkness shot towards me, I ducked watching as the ball hit the other wall exploding. Though the ball of darkness was different it had rings that were attached to it but moved in different directions.

"Alright. Four against three I don't mind." I craned my neck as I reached up to tie my hair pulling in tight into a ponytail, I heard the gasps fill the room as my Fairy Tail mark was shown on my neck. "Your the S-class mage from Fairy Tail, Amaryllis." The group of people sharpened their eyes, "fairy tail, huh?" The guy in blonde hair spoke with ease.

"That means Aya, can fight her." She looked happy, this strange magic she has is something that I have never seen before. I breathed out, feeling the spears appear in my hands, "geez here I was thinking I could just go grocery shopping." I grinned, "guess not."

In the silent moments I disappeared and reappeared between the four of them, "fire dragon's ring of fire." I spoke out loud as I hit the bottom of my spears into the ground, the bright red magic circle appear below it. The fire immediately hit them, they let out groans and flew back on impact in different directions.

Cocking my hip, "are we doing one on one?" Aya's brown hair fluttered in the air her bright green eyes shocking me seeing as happiness appeared in them, "get her!" The biggest man yelled, did he not care about them if they got hurt?

"Aya. Stop, you'll get hurt if you fight. I will do it." The blonde haired man spoke, "Orion." The other guy that held onto Aya whispered it seemed the black haired guy and Aya had a close relationship and this guy named Orion seemed to be the older brother. I raised my eyebrow, "I'll ask again do you plan on robbing this bank?" I let my spears disappear and stare at the boy.

"Let's see if they really call you the beautiful beast for a reason." I sighed, "if I do. I'll kill you." He clenched his jaw and raised his fists without hesitation, "I was aware of that from the beginning of this fight." I didn't want to fight him, he seemed like he was only doing it to protect his younger sister and this action of him fighting seemed to be strained.

I glanced over to the bigger guy, he seemed to watching the fight closely. "Alright." I than disappeared and reappeared in front of him again, catching his brown eyes to lock with mine. He shot a bolt of lighting towards me which managed to scramble and dodge it, my eyes widened, w-what?

Interesting. I reequipped my weapon to my lighting blades, I twirled on my feet as he shot multiple bolts at him. He extended his arm, "lighting dragon roar!" My eyes widened as the large amount of thunder launched towards me with quick speed, "dammit." I claimed out loud as I raised the blades as the lighting began to consume me.

At the last moment I managed to disappear before the lighting could touch my skin, "got you." I whispered a meter behind his back, using the lighting he had launched towards me I managed to take some and mix it with my lighting blades. I jumped in the air, "lighting blades : dance of rage." I than began to twirl with the lighting covering me entirely, I spun and spun hitting him as I twirled my blades cutting him effectively.

I stopped as he flew into the wall, I landed onto the ground majestically, the crowd of people than began to cheer for me, Orion though had looked tired, cuts and the lighting had radiated off of him, despite being covered in many wounds he forced himself to get up. "Get up, Orion, before I kill Aya myself." Orion's eyes widened, as he looked to the other man with a sickening grin.

"G-Galen, you promised you wouldn't touch her." I raised a eyebrow turning towards the man, "you hurt them?" Speaking of which I had already noticed marks on Orion's skin before, "heh. Why should I tell you anything." He grinned as Orion walked in front of him, his eyes hardened towards me, his fingertips had lighting flickering off of them.

"Do not take this personal, but I have to fight in order to protect the ones I love." He gritted his teeth glancing at Aya who watched me with glistering eyes, she looked like a happy child though she looked to be in her late teens. This man 'Galen' hurts the girl Aya, with beautiful brown hair? Why? He must have forced them to rob the bank with him.

I clenched my fists, "light-" I gently placed my hand onto Orion's mouth, and hit him painfully in his stomach making him bend over in pain, of course this punch was not normal I had laced it with fire. I held him closely and placed him on the ground where the other two had sat, "b-big b-brother." Aya exclaimed as she launched herself towards him wrapping her arms around him.

"O-Orion." The black haired guy spoke, "What are you doing!" Galen yelled out angrily, he was standing now his muscles bulging as his nerves popped out his forehead and the side of his neck. "Tell me, has he hurt you?" I looked down to Aya who had tears running down her cheeks, the black haired guy seemed angered by my question. "Why do we hav-" Aya raised her hand up silencing him.

I locked eyes with her, the evergreen eyes peering at me with a hint of darkness and loneliness. "H-he hurts us e-everyday, he's make my big brother do bad things and hurts Titan most of the time." I assumed Titan was the black haired guy, his sharp eyes looking at me.

"B-Because the debt from our parents had been to heavy, we have to cover it by serving him everyday." I looked to Orion, he was panting a bit heavy, I placed my hand onto his arm he looked up at me with shock. The green circle appeared above him and below him, "what the hell," shouted Titan as he pulled Aya back roughly. I calmly looked at Orion, "don't worry I am just healing him." I than began to stand up.

"T-Thank you." Aya pleaded as she hugged tightly onto Orion, "what are you gonna do now?" Titan asked sourly. "Kill us?" He glared at me, I shook my head. "I wouldn't, I can't. You guys haven't done anything wrong, right? At least that is what your forced to do." Titan eyes widened a bit as Orion and Aya stared at me.

"You said you fight to protect your sister. That is good, that is what magic is used for after all, using it to protect your friends and the ones you love." I smiled reminding myself of all the smiling faces of the guild I cherished the most. "Sorry I hurt you-Orion, I thought you had purposes. So if you'll excuse me I-" I watched the blush coat Orion's cheeks, "you mean your going to fight for us?" I nodded.

"Why you don't even know us, we just met you." I laughed as I turned around, "shall I say I understand your position well, I was once in it though it was very different." Aya gasped, I let the lighting blades disappear, it is strange, was Orion possibly trained by a lighting dragon himself? Because Laxus may be considered a dragon slayer but it was from a lacrima.

"You had a abusive past as well?" Titan whispered, "i'll let you think about that." I yawned stretching my arms, as I stopped in front of Galen reasonable amount of meters between us, "you think you can fight me and win, little girl." His laughter was deep and heavy, I glanced around looking to Miranda. "Sorry about the damage for the bank." I pushed away the bangs from my eyes.

"If I am a little girl, that means your a old man." I stifled a laugh as he began to shake. "You mind if I take the fight outside, I don't really wanna damage the interior of this place." He snarled and without warning magical appearing before me, he raised his fist I dodged to the right flipping backwards. I watched as the damage as to where his fists was, superhuman strength?

As I flipped another time I jumped this time, "roar of the sky dragon!" I sucked in the air and within seconds blasted it at him, this led him to going flying through the ceiling of the bank, dammit, I hope I don't pay for this. I landed on my feet and with my help of speed and fire and I followed after him in the air, he looked beyond angry with his nerves nearly looking as if they would pop a blood vessel.

I underestimated him, he looked to be a bit stronger than I thought he was. "Heh, dragon slaying magic like that kid. Even with that you'll never beat me." I suddenly watched as his body changed in the air as we were falling, his face became more smaller his eyes turned to a dark blue while his arms became more thinner. His hair remained the same color though was different, I raised my fist smacking it into him, he blocked it with both his arms but it pushed him down with more speed which made him land heavier onto the ground.

Landing on the ground I took a closer look at him, this man, he used the transformation technique. He grinned darkly at me, "I am sure you're aware of who I am now, aren't you?" His tone was teasing but he was true, his face I had seen it on the request board recently, he was a criminal. But he was much different from other criminals, he was a powerful one with amazing powers some still needed to be identified, he was ranked for only S-class mages because of his strength.

"Smart of you to use the transformation technique." I claimed lowly, "you see I am a S-class criminal, someone from Fairy Tail with your powers couldn't possible beat me." What a bad day to come out. I glanced over seeing as some people had come out from the bank to watch, especially the three. His voice was different from his previous disguise this one was not as deep and much more raspy.

"Alright, than." I raised the two keys in the air, "open the gates of the twin wolfs." The blinding light lit the area for a moment, and suddenly in front of me I was graced with the sight of Blaze and Blade. "I was waiting for you to call me, master." Blaze wrapped his arms around me, I sighed as I punched him in the side of his head. "I am not your master for one, two don't hug me like that." He grinned at my response and gave a laugh with a happy reply.

"Celestial spirits?" He tilted his head looking at me, "you tend to surprise me. You are very suitable to be my wife." Blaze yelled out, "she's only going to marry me!" He shouted, making me laugh and blush at the same time.

"Alright guys, you know what to do, right?" They nodded, Blaze shot forward. Blade had stay back with me as he created a water bow, the liquid of water than hardened as he pulled back the arrow, Blaze punched him but missed. I than reequipped my fast heels clutching the twin spears I dashed around him, hoping it would confuse him, it did and he lost balance at one point when both me and Blaze launched forward at him at the same time.

Blaze curled his fist that was covered in bright flames as I twisted my spears, I raised one and lunged it forward this had made it hard for him to block both of us. Galen than managed to block both our hits, I twisted my body letting my hand touch the ground as I kicked him up to his chin, he flew back on impact but gained his composure, I quickly than threw my other spear and laced it with fire as Blaze launched another attack at him, I watched a smirk peek from his lips. Huh?

"Blaze. Stop!" I shouted, and with as much speed I could muster, I tackled his body quickly into a nearby tree. He groaned, I grounded my teeth as I looked up to him, Galen gave me a devil like smile. "I am shocked you managed to get to him." The hole he had created was pure black with no evidence of life in their, the hole was slowly closing and was sucking everything within its vicinity.

"What kind of power is that?" My voice was slightly shaken, I never imagined a unknown power to come from someone like a criminal, I thought the act of cockiness was nothing but a mere joke.

"My magic is unique because I created it. The hole you seen before is a dimension I created myself, one that will physically and emotionally break up, those three learned the hard way having to go through it constantly. I could simply suck you in my dimension and break you to pieces seeing as you were the famous beautiful beast from Fairy Tail, but what fun would that be." He tilted his head his lips reaching to his ears.

"You should give up now." Titan called out to me, Galen looked towards him raising his arm Titan and Orion stumbled back with bright marks appear across their chest, it was a deep wound but not one that could kill them. Aya was shocked and rushed to them as they collapsed against the wall of the bank, I gritted my teeth, I clenched my fist.

How the hell did he hurt him!? "I bet your wondering how I hit them." The tilt of his grin made my stomach twist with disgust. "Once they enter my dimension and I willingly release them they become to easier hurt, since they had been in the dimension my lock is on them." He flicks his fingers, I looked to the three of them seeing as collars were locked around their necks. "Of course I don't control them all the time, but it's makes it easier to torture them with a simply flick." I felt the breath my lungs leave me.

H-how dare he do something so cruel do them!Sure, I may not know them but I feel like they have a good important future ahead of them and are missing most of it, I will save them. For their freedom!

"Giving up is not in my book." I cracked my knuckles as I wielded both of my demon blades, "fighting for a bunch of little kids, what are you a hero?" Galen snickered looking at me with crossed arms. I grinned feeling the hair shadow my artificial eye, "something like that. They remind me of myself a lot actually." I glanced at them from the corner of my eye, Aya seemed to be the quiet side of me, Titan seemed to be the stubborn and spitfire and lastly Orion had the one like me currently right now having the protective urge to protect Erza.

"Making you another one of my puppets will be absolutely beautiful." His fingers ran through his thick hair as he licked his lips, "Amaryllis." I looked back to Blaze, the arrow Blade had made had been swallowed up by one of the holes. I clenched my teeth, the only way to take him out would be long range, that's it. Unless he can project these holes a certain amount of meters, that could make it easier, no I don't want to get anyone else involved in that. Those three experienced enough torture for who knows how long, Blade and Blaze I can't get them involved at all!

"Blaze and Blade, set up a protective barrier." Blaze placed his hand on my shoulder, "going all out, aren't ya?" I shook my head, "I am not sure. His magic is something I never went against." He gave me a reassuring smile, and quickly appeared beside Blade and Blaze who began to set up the barrier. I raised my lone fist and sent it directly towards the ground, "earth dragon's thunder clap." The ground heading straight towards him cracked and shook violently, the pieces of the ground breaking apart and flying admist into the air.

"Roar of the fire dragon." With a large puff I exhaled the large amount of fire from my mouth, as I guess he opened one of his holes which had absorbed the fire itself. Using that as I distraction I soared through the air with a quick speed as I appeared behind him, the hole in the air opened, I ducked in a hurry onto the ground and in the middle of swinging my sword at his back another hole appeared.

I moved my to my left flipped backwards sliding to a stop I watched a grin appear on his lips, I heaved my breath, either I am getting out of shape or I underestimated my skills as a magic user. "Are you scared of me?" He looked excited. "Yeah, right." I breathed out. "Stop. Please stop." I looked towards the sobbing voice, my eyes widened at the brown haired girl.

"Y-You don't need to fight for us." Aya cried out loud, I smirked at her tone. "But I am, is that a problem?" She faced me with wide eyes but still crying all of the eyes were on me. "When I was younger I had to fight for my own freedom, but I had friends with me now, they make me even stronger. Even now I have my friends with me," I said with a smile looking at Blade and Blaze who nodded happily.

"I am fighting for you because you deserve your freedom. Those locks on your neck cannot be there for the rest of your life, that's why I am helping you break free from them." The laughter from Galen bubbled past his lips, "this thing about friendship and freedom is nothing but a bunch of lies. Believe her like those people who tried to save you and failed horribly." Aya's face had become stiff.

I inhaled with closed eyes, right I am fighting for their freedom, they deserve it after all. If I never fought at the Tower of Heaven would I really be where I am today, if I don't fight for there's who else could help them. I suppose destiny has a weird way of working, if I never came to this bank and encoutered them would they have the chance for their freedom. No?

Maybe they would in the future, but with their powers they seemed to have a lot of potential to becoming even more great of mages but at their current level they need a lot help.

Due to being a sky dragon slayer I had many abilities I might have learned but still many to used, Wendy, another sky dragon slayer had learned a lot, she even taught me some moves. "Body anomaly reversal magic, raise." The blue circles appeared over the five people by the wall, it had hopefully made it unable for Galen to hurt them. "This protective barrier could block out the things from the exterior, but what about hurting them physically from the interior." A smirk spread across his lips, as he used the same motion from before with a flick.

The attack happened but it didn't hurt them, his eyes widened as he kept flicking his fingers. I smirked at this reaction and appeared before him, he was dazed and confused, I raised both of my blades and stirked directly across his stomach. I jumped back again seeing as a hole appeared, I watched him slide back from the attack the slashs across his stomach bleeding a bit.

"I wonder what are you deepest fears." His voice tingled against my ears, "I always loved a woman who acted strong on the outside but was weak on the inside." He licked his lips and wiped the blood from his stomach he wiped it away harshly letting his blood touch the ground. "I am certain you have experience many horrible things to you, right?" There was a moment of slience, "even one of your eyes are fake." Blaze curled his fists along with his brother, there was a gasp from Aya.

"It means you know the feeling of darkness." I shook my head, h-how does he know one of my eyes are fake? I gulped, "I was there too." He whispered, I looked up to him seeing a grin appear on his lips something that never seemed to be fading. "I know of you. You had been at the Tower of Heaven, I remembering hearing you often be rebellious as a child, they took your eye and one more thing." He trailed off my eyes widened he was going to say it, I haven't told much about Blaze and Blade other than my eye, I never wanted to remember that night.

"They took your body," his voice was like a curse, I didn't want to hear it anymore. I wanted to sudden disappear in a hole and be left alone, the embarrassment I could possibly feel right now never felt good. "I was new to that place, but I heard despite your age you had a body tamed by a goddess." My fingers curled tightly into a fist, m-my body had been disgusting for a very long age.

"How do you feel now? Being reminded that your body is tainted with men's hands." I locked my lips tightly, I was not going to cry in the middle of a battlefield. I slowly began to stand and face the man, "are you done now?" He smirked with a interested look on his face, "heh. It'll take a while for you to break in my dimension." His voice seemed to echoing in the corner of my head, a shiver of disgust ran up my spinal cord making me clench my teeth.

"Rock dome of the earth dragon." The large brown circle appeared below his feet, he began to jump back but was halted as the rock from the ground incased him into a tight dome. With a glare, "king crushing dome of the earth dragon." I hardened my tone as much as I could, the rock around him encase him and tightened his body until he no longer move and shattered quickly.

He must have broken a few bones, at least that was what I was hoping for. I dashed forward appearing above him raising my fist, "fire dragon's iron fist." My hand connected with his stomach the impact sent him further into the ground, I gasped as the hole appeared above me successfully getting my hand. I groaned as the burning sensation grappled onto me, than one appeared under my right leg.

"Ugh." I breathed out, he could tear me too pieces, I need to find a way out of it! The holes began to become bigger, the one at the bottom already reached past my knee. I grounded my teeth as I grabbed my celestial keys, "Amaryllis." I heard them shout, I tried pulling my hands back but it was no use my hands had already been completely sucked in.

Taking the celestial keys I threw them into the barrier, Aya picked them up. I grasped my breath as the hole reached past my stomach, "it is time you become my puppet." I clenched my teeth feeling my legs hang in nothing, which had scared me. "Keep them safe for me." The hole reached past my chest now, "n-no please stop. Galen I'll do anything you want." She shouted hopelessly.

"I'll be back, you damn bastard. I am going to kill you." I spit in his face seeing as the smirk fell from his lips, than it was than I was completely in darkness. There was no sound other than the thumping of heartbeat, I began to fall aimlessly no sight of light anywhere. My skin began to crawl with anxiety as my eyes were forced to be closed, the next moment I opened them I was faced with the same soldiers that night.

They cradled whips in their hands with sickenining smiles, I forgot this feeling, the feeling of wanting to experience instant death. The whips were lanuched towards me with no sense of pity, I pursed my lips trying to hold in the cries of my pain, this was nothing more than an illusion, this pain isn't real. Than why do I feel the stinging feeling and the sense of my sanity barely hanging on, watching as the drips of my blood fall onto the ground I wished to touch.

After days of what seemed to be of whipping I watched as another group of men approached drool leaking out the corner of their lips, they began to take their belts off and move closer to me as their pants dropped. My eyes widened in horror as the group of men touched me violently, I screamed and screamed for help for someone to save me. It was exactly that night, I had cried for Erza, Jellal, Erik and all my friends to save me yet only the men would laugh at me and whip me if I am too loud.

T-This is a dream, right?

W-Why does it feeling so real? These events already happened to me, yet they seemed to be reoccuring again, please let me die. I didn't want to experience this feeling anymore, get me out please.

I felt the dry blood stick to my body and the tears soak into my cheeks, the scene changed and I was looking at a different place. My eyes nearly smiled at the familar street, it was near Fairy Tail. I looked towards the back of the man, he pulled his hood down, the blue hair fluttering in the air making me slightly blush, it was Jellal, he looked so handsome even from the back.

This must be a beautiful dream.

Jellal turned towards me his eyes lowered, than he looked at me, "I do not love you, Amaryllis." My heart jumped from my chest, I knew he was capable of loving only woman and I wished her happiness though deep in my heart I wished for my love to override her's. He stared at me different, it wasn't with pity or guilt, it was with hate.

"I never thought you to be beautiful." I felt a crack in my heart, this was a joke, when we were younger he had told me I was beautiful many times, this was a dream. "No, it is not a dream. Amaryllis, I never had any feelings for you, at all." I felt as I began to choke on a sob, he stepped forward and with a beautiful smile he whispered into my ear.

_"Remember demon's aren't capable of love."_ My body froze, h-how d-did he know. Jellal pulled back now, "I prefer beautiful crimson hair, and a pure body unlike yours." I froze as his finger traced my lips, tears leaking from my one eye. T-This is real, E-Erza had always been the better one out of both of us, she was beautiful and unique.

She has long red hair that is desired by every man, a body that has all the curves in the right spots, she is strong, dependable and beautiful it truly is a endless list when it concerns her. After all she is the better one from us, she is known and loved by everyone. I-I am just the coward who hides in her shadow.

"You have been tainted in many ways, Amaryllis. You are not fit to be with me, I want a pure and strong woman. Not a demon." Than it went all downhill from there, I watched as I returned to Fairy Tail not by will, seeing as Natsu and Lucy gracefully kiss each other made my heart cry in desperation. Than a scene changed to a bedroom, it looked to be a female's.

I watched the two bodies were entangled in the bed, "Gray-sama, but what if Amaryllis finds out." I watched the water mage smile blissfully up to Gray a smile perched onto his lips. His muscles bulging as his hair dangled above Juvia's face, I could no longer stand as I watched the two embrace, Gray had began to kiss Juvia down her neck letting bright red markings on her body. I was going to go crazy.

I fisted my hand into my hair as he moaned her name in estacsy, my heart felt as if it was going to explode, my sobs were heard by the two embracing seemed to be oblivous to my presence. After they had finished I couldn't help to stop the cries my lips and heart stop, I wanted to truly die, I never wanted to experience heartbreak in my life.

"Gray-sama, what about Amaryllis?" Gray looked at her with a loving look, my heart slowly stopping, "Amaryllis." He took a deep breath before glancing in my direction, he let out a laugh.

"She's such a deillusional girl for thinking she could be loved, I never actually loved her, I love you Juvia. I could never love a demon." He leaned over and kissed her lips, he said it so lightly like it was nothing. M-My heart I clenched my chest digging my head into the ground, the pain from my heart seemed to never fade as I recalled the two calling there names as they embraced.

"Do you want to give up." Everything began to replay, like a broken record, the sounds of Galen's voice spoke over everything. I had took the whippings and watched as I was being tainted by the soldiers, than watching the scene of Jellal hurting me along with seeing Natsu and Lucy kiss in the guild, and than the most heartbreaking scene of them all was the one with Gray and Juvia.

"You can escape this as long as you pledge allgiance to me." Galen's voice spoke over me, I began to open my mouth in order to say yes, I couldn't take the pain anymore. I wanted to truly escape this dimension, I wouldn't be able to handle this forever, I can't I just can't. If there is a god that does exist, p-please save me, I am a weak demon, that needs to disappear quickly on the face of the world.

_'Your kidding me, right?'_ There was laugh from the back of my head, the sound was slightly different but was a female, s-someone in my head.

_'The great Amaryllis knocked down over this.'_ She scoffed, _'don't make me laugh.' _She was silient for a few seconds.

_'You do know this place is a dimension, it's Galen's power, he has almost attempted at completely breaking you physically and emotionally. You remember Galen right the guy you were fighting over for some people freedom.' _I gulped, who are you?

_'Out of everything to say that is what you say? Just someone, anyway you need to find a way out of here.' _I can't i'm stuck here forever. Just kill me. _'I would do that for you but as you can say I am currently not capable of doing that, how about we find a way out of here. Together.' _I stood up, wobbling as I stood my blood began to drip on the ground I stood on.

_'You have that weapon named Demon Blades, right. The sharpest blades that could be made.' _I nodded as I let them appear in my hand, '_they are really sharp. So maybe if you could do enough damage you could break through this dimension.' _I raised a eyebrow as I pushed away the leaking tears from my one eye, hearing as Jellal repeated those words.

Enough damage? _'Yes, woman. Damage, do your move where you make your opponenet sustain the most damage.' _I closed my eyes seeing the couple embrace, where would I be hitting. Unless I hit the actually person?

_'Ding ding. Never knew you were that smart, get on with woman, I wanna get out of here as much as you do I am seriously getting sick of your sappy crying.' _I held back the giggle as I heard the voice, I wielded both the swords in my hands and I looked to the new scence of Jellal. I ran towards his back raising both my blades, "demon blades : sharpest dance." I spoke out loud as I striked Jellal from the back, the slashed from him taking proceeded into him falling forward.

I took a step back watching as the scene shattered into a million pieces and had gone to the next one, pushing aside that the images had been my friends I raised my swords again. "Demon blade : sharpest dance." I felt the swords in my hands become more easier to hold and felt light on my feet, again this scene appeared to shatter into pieces.

I gulped looking at the third scene, _'you can do it.'_ The voice cheered lowily for me as I stepped into the room with both Juvia and Gray entangled, my presence caught them off guard, though I held no regret for them as I performed the next move. "Demon blades : sharpest dance." The blinding light covered me entirely, I bit the corner of my lip lightly.

_'I know you don't need help with this one.' _The soldiers stood in front of me with whips, I easily yanked my hands out the ropes and stepped forward with both blades in my hands and with confidence I sliced them all apart. The blinding light exploded around me, I watched as the air in front of me cracked like glass raising both of my swords I hit the slashed them together.

I than landed onto my feet, I raised my eyes focused from the ground. Feeling the blood leak from my lips I smirked at Galen who looked terrified, "w-what the hell." He stuttered out loud, I pushed away my long hair that had fallen out my ponytail. "Tell me did I become one of your puppets." I requipped to my fast heels and lunged towards him, with more speed and confidence.

"Demon blades : sharpest dance." I spoke out loud, as I performed the violent hits to his body that sent him flying blood covering every part of his body. I disappeared again than and reappeared underneath him striking him with the bottom of my foot he went flying into the air. I followed after him with glee, I kicked him in the stomach which had made the kick erupt with air around him as I sent him flying towards the ground. The impact seemed to be a lot more stronger than I imagined and sent the trees around violently with the sudden wind.

I could even see the barrier Blaze and Blade that had put up now broken and sent everyone into the outside wall of the bank, I clenched my fist with much anger I began to lung towards him as his body laid barely conscious. "No." He cried out in pain, I wonder how many times they cried out for pain when he hurt them to the point they couldn't stop.

"I beg of you." I smirked feeling a darkness emitting in my heart, "did you think I was finished." The magic power around me exploded it was in a brown-w-wait is this dragon force? I gasped at this feeling but enjoyed it, my hair turned to be light brown, this is dragon force! I looked to see my hands wrapped in a dark scales that were brown.

"Deadly impact of the earth dragon!" I shouted over the wind as my voice went over the slightly calmed winds, and with that I slammed the front of my fist into his stomach watching digging him into the ground. The air around me erupted with powerful winds that some of the trees blew off, I grinded my teeth harder and push him further into the ground.

Blood from his lips touched my cheek, I pulled back my fist that had been twisted into his stomach, his eyes appeared to be rolled back and lifeless. I sighed, hearing as it was echoing, I looked up in shock. I was in a hole, I push him so far down with the strength from the dragon force I didn't realize it. I grinned looking up to the bright blue sky, wondering where the voice is I sighed getting to my feet.

I watched my hair beginning to turn back normal and the scales from my arms fading, so this is what they call dragon force. My legs wobbled and the wounds on my body seemed to be more painful, I gotta get back up there. I grabbed Galen's lifeless body, and quickly began to jumped off the side of the walls of rock, I pushed myself up on the last jump I need to do and flipped forward.

I dropped Galen's lifeless body and sighed, pushing away my hair. "Amaryllis, your alive!" Blaze exclaimed as both of the brothers hugged me tightly checking to see if I was real. I laughed, "ouch. That hurts." I mumbled as Blaze pushed his face too close to my chest where there had been a massive deep cut, I looked down at my bloody body, looks like the whipping was real and took a serious toll on my body.

"A-Ah." I watched as Aya's face erupted in flames as she looked at me along with the two boys, I raised a eyebrow removing my crossed arms over my chest. Blaze looked at me with wide eyes and a flushed face while Blade turned his face with his hands covering his eyes, "wow. Amaryllis, you really do have a nice body." I looked down to my chest, seeing as I was completely naked.

I screamed out loudly covering my hands with chest and squatted down covering myself completely, "what the hell, Blaze. Why didn't you tell me I was naked!" I shouted out loud, he giggled, as he jumped around his brother, "I finally seen her boobs. I didn't even ask her." Aya handed my keys with a flushed face, "you are so lucky right now! Close the gates of twin wolfs." Blade lightly smiled and me with a blush while Blaze grinned the largest he could.

"Here." I heard the deep voice from Orion, I looked up to him seeing as he handed me his jacket. I tilted my head, he was looking in the other direction, "wear it, unless you want to be naked." I blushed as he and the two others turned around as I pulled on his jacket, it was much bigger than me, on him it went past his waist but to me it went to my knees.

"Thanks." I spoke smiling up to him, he was avoiding my eyes. I sighed looking down at Galen, "well I am heading to Lahar." I spoke out loud as I dragged Galen's body on the ground, I started to make my way towards the road. "What about us?" Titan asked lightly, Aya than made her way towards me with quick speed I nearly stumbled back.

"I want to stay with you." She looked up at me with determined eyes, "u-uh." I fumbled over my words. "You guys are free now, you can do things you want to, travel the world if you must." I tried to move from Aya's strong arms locked around me. I sighed as I began to walk with her arms locked around me, "no. I want to be with you." I blushed at her words, they kinda sounded like a confession.

"When Aya likes someone she is stuck to them like glue." Titan sighed as walked with us Orion on my right. I tilted my head, "than why don't you guys join Fairy Tail then." I looked up at Orion who finally made eye contact with me.

"Yes, we will." Aya chirped in glaring at her brother from the corner of her eye, "alright. Let's head to Lahar." I cheered dragging Galen's body Aya followed me, going through the streets of Fiore you thought would be weird carrying Galen's body instead I got some cheers from people. Telling me Galen had done a few horrible things to them, I arrived at a small motel Lahar had been staying at.

I went up to the desk, "can I help you?" The woman asked nicely she seemed to be a bit older, "do you know if Lahar is staying here, I am a close friend of his." The woman noticed this and shook her head, "I am sorry I am unable to tell you where he stays." I leaned forward reaching over as my fingers touched her hair, she blushed at this. I really do have a way with woman.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be single right?" She breathed out heavily as my long fingers went down the nape of her neck, tickling her, "he's in room 102." She looked as if she was about to pass out. I smiled as I gently kissed her hair, she than collapsed onto the spot with hearts flying from her eyes and a flushed face. "This Aya is how you learn to get your way with a woman." She nodded raising her fists following what I was doing.

"Don't teach her that!" Titan shouted as he cradled her face into his chest, he looked to be embarrassed too. I giggled lightly as I stepped in front of the door, "we don't have a key." Orion looked to me, "i'll go get it f-" I shook my head. I raised my foot and kicked it hard, the door flew open coming off the hinges.

"Oh dear, Lahar!" I shouted, I looked into the living room seeing as he was playing cards with a groups of other men, "Amaryllis!? Did you just break the door." I looked back to the door on the ground, I scratched the back of my head lightly. "Kinda." He stomped towards me in a hurry, I threw Galen's body into him, he caught him in the air.

"He's the criminal you guys been looking for right?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "that's him alright." One of the other men spoke nodding in the process, I put my hand out. "Pay up, I am in desperate need of money." He sighed as looked down to him, "he hurt Amary." I watched as Aya pointed to my body which I hadn't healed I was rather exhausted and wanted to fall into bed at the moment.

She frowned seeing as Lahar sighed hopelessly and went to get the money, I placed my hand gently on top of her head rubbing it. She was so innocent and pure, something that seemed to be rare in these days, again I felt the strange urge to protect the girl. "Don't worry Aya, I'll take care of that." Hours before we were enemies now she seemed to be a younger sister to me.

"Here." Lahar placed the bag of money in my hands I thanked him and began to make my way out the room, "that's the girl from the Tower of Heaven project, right?" There was a mumbled response from Lahar I didn't bothered with the words from their conversation, when we made our way back into the streets I watched as Titan and Aya gaped at everything they seen.

I smiled at them, we were making our way back to Fairy Tail so I could get some treatment from Wendy and have them join the guild. "Pick something you want, anything?" I watched as Aya's eyes lit up along with Titan, I looked to Orion who was just staring at them with a smile on his face. "Aren't you gonna get something?"Orion looked down at me and shook his head.

I sighed, I took his hand and pulled him to the stall. I leaned forward looking at the necklaces, tilting my head, I looked at the sight of a sliver flame curling around. I took this one and held it up to him, "how about this one?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think it's neccassary to get me this." I raised a eyebrow, "think of this as a gift of being new friends." His eyes widened slightly.

I nodded, "but we just met today." I nodded again with a frown on my lips, "you're right about that. But you are joining Fairy Tail too which happens to be the same guild I am in so we are guild mates." I smiled brightly up to him. I looked up to him, "let's see if this will fit." I unhooked the end of the necklace and stood on my tiptoes and hooked it in.

I pulled back to look at it on him, "oh I like it." I looked to the woman running the stand, "i'll take this, please." I reached into the bag of money and grabbed the money for the three of their gifts. "Ah, I want this!" Aya exclaimed, I leaned over to the woman. "I will be paying for what they have as well." The woman looked up at me with shock, "this is still too much though." I grinned for some strange reason I felt rather vibrant today.

"Keep it. Think of it for working to hard." She smiled largely bowing at me, "thank you very much." I turned towards the Titan and Aya with happy smiles, "alright let's go." We made our way to Fairy Tail which was usually busy but was a bit quiet since it seemed to be getting a bit late, I made my way to Mirajane who greeted us with a happy smile.

"Ah, Amaryllis. You're hurt, are you alright." I nodded, "you mind getting Wendy. I kinda need help to heal the wounds in places I can't reach." She nodded and Wendy came bouncing over to me, "Mirajane I also found some new candidates who want to join the guild." She smiled happily clapping her hands together, "great." I made my way to Wendy who was heading towards the infirmary.

I felt the hand around my arm, "where are you going?" Aya asked with her big green eyes. I pointed to the infirmary, "I'll be in that room, I am just going to get rid of some blood, okay?" She nodded. "Don't worry I'll show you guys around the guild." Mirajane gave a welcoming smile. I met Wendy by the infirmary she held the door open for me as I walked in, "good afternoon Amaryllis." I greeted her back as happily.

Carla had sat on the bed swinging her legs back and forth, I sighed, and than began to strip in front of the two. Zipping the jacket down I turned my back to Wendy, she let out a loud gasp I glanced at her eyes that were wide, "A-Amaryllis, who done this to you." Oh how I wished to tell her truly how it happened, I smiled at the girl, "just a little fight." I grinned to her.

She shook her head, "your skin is barely hanging on, your bleeding so much, you should have come here first!" I smiled lightly at her, a warm feeling surfacing from my chest. It felt nice to have friends who cared about you well-being, I licked my lips lightly looking at Carla, she was giving me the judgmental look. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "whatever it is. Wendy help her as much as you can." Wendy nodded happily.

After a hour or so Wendy managed to heal most of the deep wounds but she had helped me put on some bandaging around my body which covered most of my torso. I sighed as I dug my head into the pillows I felt nothing more than tired, and than I gently closed my eyes looking at the afternoon sky.

The moment I woke up I was facing a person, there elbows resting on theirs knees, I watched the black hair gloss in the darkness of the room. The figure appeared to be a man a handsome one to, there was a faded scar above his eyebrow, than he gently smiled at me. "Hey." The ice mage greeted me lowly.

**YASSS! Another chapter up!**

**Anyway I like Aya a lot! She's gonna be a important character when its comes to Amaryllis and you will see the relationship of the four of them bond even more over the next few chapters or chapters. . . .I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I understand some may not like this seeing as I wanted Amaryllis to be a S-class mage. . .I feel she'll deserve the title as we go through the chapters. As well if your not a fan of GIRLXGIRL than don't read. The story is going to be OCXMALE but there just gonna be moments with GIRLXGIRL which kinda might shock you.**

**So tell me what you think of these three new characters? And maybe what you think happened in their past?**

**BTW - I felt in the mood to write this chapter all night long and am starting the next due to the absolutely one of the best osts from Fairy Tail .**


	14. Fire And Ice:Edras and Cats?

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 14(Actually chapter 14) - Edras And Cats?_

"Gray?" I whispered lightly as he smiled towards me, I was resting on my stomach as I locked eyes with him. He gave me a light smile as he handed me a cup of water, "drink this." I took it from his hands and let the water fall slowly down past my lips, "how come your here?" I asked softly as I turned towards him entirely, letting the sheets cover me entirely.

"I heard you were hurt from Mirajane, since Wendy left I thought i'd watch over you." I tilted my lips at him, "well aren't you a nice guy." I laughed a bit at my words. "Hey, I always been nice, if I recall." He teased me further. Who knows how long we had stayed in the room, with us only talking to each other telling stories and teasing one another, occasionally blushing at our words.

_Grumble!_

I blushed as I held my stomach, he laughed at this. "Here, I brought some extra clothes for you, the shirt is mine and the pants but Mirajane had gotten you uh-the undergarments." He looked as if he would explode with embarrassment, "you know it's a word right?" I teased him further, I sighed looking as he walked towards the door. He turned back holding the doorknob and looked back at me with a happy expression, "i'll be right outside."

I got up from the bed stretching my arms there was a slight aching, I grounded my teeth when I felt one of the wounds open on my back. I lifted up the clothing Gray gave me, I sighed laughing at it, he gave me a tight dark blue muscles shirt and a pair of his baggy pants. The shirt fit me well by clinging to my skin which is something I am not use to.

With the help of the belt I managed to secure the baggy pants around my hips, I took a glimpse of my appearance from the mirror, I smiled into it. Pushing away the curls away from my right ear I tucked them behind my ear. The Fairy Tail logo on my neck was a pure black, my fingers traced it lightly with a smile. I gulped as I closed my eyes for a moment, the fight from today had somehow secretly still scared me, I hated to me admit it, but I couldn't stop thinking about those scenes.

I came out the room seeing as Gray leaned against the pillar directly across from the infirmary, he looked at me silent or a few moments. His eyes ran down my arms and face, "you injured yourself pretty badly." He stepped forward grazing the back of his hand with my cheek, he sighed running his other hand through his hair with a light smile that made my heart thump louder in my chest.

"You should have never gone out alone, what if something happened worse when I wasn't with you?" His eyes drifted to the ground a bit, I blushed unconscious of my actions I gripped his hand with a small smile, "you understand I am a S-class wizard right?" I tilted my head as I poked his cheek, he blushed as he gently knocked my hand away.

"You watch it, I will become a S-class wizard one day." He grumbled, I giggled as I ran after him locking my arms around his. He groaned as he attempted to ignore my teasing, but I could see as he tried to hide the happy smile from his lips. His body may have felt cold but right now in these current moments I was sure his heart was warm as mine.

"Gray-sama." Juvia called out to him, he looked up from me seeing as Juvia stood in front of us, her eyes narrowed at me, "love rival." She whispered deadly her eyes locking towards our locked arms. I noticed this and blushed immediately and pulling myself away from Gray who done the same, I hadn't realized the blush coated so heavily on my cheeks.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled out, Gray shook his head giving the same reaction as mine. "I-it's fine." I watched Juvia's hard eyes look at both of us, "Amaryllis!" I heard the shout of my name, I turned to see Natsu and Lucy at a table with Erza, Titan, Aya and Orion. I made my way over to them, Aya had gotten up now and tackled me, she had tears in her eyes with a small pout on her lips.

"Y-You left me alone for so long." She spoke out as she wrapped her arms around my waist, I patted her head gently. She rubbed her head against my hand acting like a cat wanting attention, she looked up at me with a serious expression on her face. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "Amary, I have something important to tell you." I nodded staring at her, is she going to tell me a secret that I will only know?

I peered at her, "I think I am in love with you." Everything in the guild froze, "oh my." I heard Mirajane laugh lowly covering her mouth, I looked at her with wide eyes seeing as everyone around else had a blush on their faces. D-Does t-this girl know the meaning of love!?

Aya took a step forward, "I fell in love with you at first sight." She than tackled me catching me off guard, somehow the girl had more strength in her than me and locked both of my arms down with both of her's. I thank felt her lips against mine, it was soft and tasted sweet like strawberries, she pushed herself further and her body was pressed against mine.

I wasn't sure how to act but I tried removing her arms it didn't work, "o-oh my. T-They are making out." I struggled to breath as Aya moved her mouth in ways that made me lose my ability to think, how is this girl good at this!?

I cried out as I made a effort to move her with my stomach, "ah." I groaned which had sounded sexual to others, she finally pulled back I was sure my face had been on fire seeing as if I would pass out at any moment. "Aya, p-" She pushed her lips against mine, this time to took the opportunity to let her tongue touch mine, the sounds of lips locked together echoed in the quiet room.

Aya pulled back with a satisfied smile on her lips, "I will make you mine." She winked at me. Than she had gotten up like nothing and made her way back to the table, I stared at the ceiling dazed not sure on how to act. My hair felt more tangled and my body felt more hotter, I reached up to touch my lips, I watched as Erza got up very stiff with slightly hardened eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You can't have her." She sharpened her tone, Aya narrowed her eyes looking at Erza. "Why not? I decided the moment I seen her I wanted her." Erza breathed out darkly, "she is not a object." Aya radiated a dark vibe that almost seemed to counter Erza's. "What's make you think I will listen to you?" Their forehead's pressed together, just like the start of a fight with Natsu and Gray.

I shook my head and slowly began to stand up when I seen a hand outstretched to me, looking up I see Orion looking down at me. "Need a hand." I took his hand and smiled up at him he just stared at me with blank eyes, "thanks." I craned my neck as I looked to Aya who was having a serious staring competition with Erza. "Does she always do that?" I looked up at him in hope of a answer that would make common sense.

"If you mean get emotionally attached to someone quickly, yes." He nodded, "ever since we were young she always admired people who who fight for something they strongly believe in. She wanted to be strong and always craved for strength, I suppose she looks up to you as a idol because you saved us." He breathed out I tilted my head before I could say anything he continued.

"People tried to save us, anyone who tried failed and were always killed." He looked sad recalling the past memories, "she's you as a idol she dreamt of." I breathed out at his words, I suppose when you have no one to look up to your pick anyone. "But isn't there a big difference between love and admiration." He laughed at this looking at her, "I am not sure about that, maybe she fell in love at first sight." I looked at him, his laugh was very child-like and an expression he seemed to show very rarely.

I looked to her seeing as she began to laugh looking at Plue dance on the table or well attempt, I glanced at the three of them. I felt like it was the right choice in having them join the guild, I looked over to the bar seeing as master sat looking happily around to everyone else in the guild. I made contact with Orion's shoulder seeing the logo on his left shoulder, it was yellow.

"Yellow for the lighting dragon, right?" He seemed a bit shaken, "don't worry. Wendy the girl who healed me is the sky dragon slayer, Natsu the pink haired guy is the fire dragon slayer and Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer." I pointed to each one of them, he nodded taking in the details, "you have potential to become even stronger if you just learn how to use your magic." I raised a eyebrow.

"You're a dragon slayer as well, right?" I nodded. "What kind?" He tilted his head, "different ones." I made my way to the table followed by him I sat on the seat next to Lucy and she placed a plate of food on the table for me, "for me?" She nodded resting her hand underneath her chin the blonde woman gave me a light smile. After consuming the delicious food I sighed in happiness and let my head fall on the backboard the the seat I was in.

"Thanks Lucy." I sighed happily, "no problem. I am glad your fine though, Natsu couldn't stop worrying even Erza seeing as you were in the room for a good amount of time." Though she gave me a sly smile, "Gray was worried the most, he stayed in the room for hours ever since he came back from his mission." I blushed as she flashed me a wink.

"Than you have Aya, who seems to has a very good liking to you." I shook my head looking at her, she was still young, her hormones are uncertain and her instinct is wild. I blamed it on her hormones for the kiss, something I wasn't expecting surely happened. "Amaryllis." I looked hearing the voice, "master." I nodded to him with a smile he looked to Aya, Titan and Orion.

"Welcome to the guild!" He cheered, suddenly streamers popped out everywhere. Cheers echoing in the room, the three looked taken back I smiled at their reactions, I bet they didn't expect this. "We are going to have a party for these three!" Master shouted with glee, "before that, Amaryllis why don't you give the great news." I nodded with smile tucking my hand under my chin as I looked to the three of them.

"Since the three of you are new members we decided that you should be your own team, consisting of the three of you. What's gonna be your name?" I tilted my head looking at Aya, "team Aya!" She shouted, I grinned at this action hearing as the others laughed at her enthusiasm. "Alright, I will be taking a temporary leave from team Natsu, and joining team Aya." Erza frowned at this.

"But Amarylli-" I looked to Erza. "I brought them here it's only fair I show them about the guild and everything." With Aya cheering even louder master had shouted again for the party to begin. I laughed as I observed the others, everyone seemed to be enjoying the celebration, the night was long but it was great day that was burned into my memory.

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest looking at the three of them, "alright. Before we take any jobs I want to see what your capable of, Aya and Titan." They both looked at me together, "b-but we aren't very strong." Aya stumbled over her words. Orion sighed with a nod, "they never have much time to practice fighting, I had done most of their fighting for them." I nodded.

"So if I may can I know your what magic are?" I craned my neck looking to Aya, who fidgeted awkwardly along with Titan. "They are dragon slayers as well." Orion breathed out, "Aya is the dragon slayer of decay and Titan is the dragon slayer gas." My eyes widened at this, "wow." I grinned at them, "that's really amazing!" Looking at the two, Aya tilted her head.

"But our magic is seen to be b-bad." Aya shook lightly, "that may be right. But you can use it for good." I breathed out, "do you guys know any moves?" They both nodded. I took a step back as Titan stepped forward, he breathed in, "roar of the gas dragon." He shouted the blast of purple erupted from his lips and spiraled around into the tree ahead, it successfully broke it. Though I can tell something was missing from it.

"Aya?" She nodded and tucked her hands at her side, she inhaled strongly like Titan. "Roar of the decay dragon." She shouted I watched the dark magic spewed past her lips it appeared to have a green liquid that curled around the outsides of the tornado that emitted from her mouth, it hit the tree by hadn't done any damage at all. It seemed like it was a struggle to get to the tree even.

"I am sorry." She mumbled, I grinned at that. "Don't worry your just learning, you'll get stronger maybe even stronger than me." Her eyes widened at my words, "stronger than you." I nodded, "that is very possible. There are people out there who could be very much stronger than me." I bit into the inside of my cheek as I recalled Acnologia, I was considered to be dust from the bottom of his foot, I wasn't going to get any stronger at the rate I am going at.

"Huh?" Orion looked ahead, I looked over to his direction, "are those eggs?" There had been four large eggs with spots on each one different, one was black and white, the second one was yellow, the third one was black and the last one was purple. I made my way towards it followed by the other three, I picked up the black and white one.

Suddenly a crack in the egg appeared the sound echoing from the other three eggs held by everyone else, I watched as the egg cracked bigger but than in the other three it exploded. I gasped as the cats appeared from inside the eggs, "cats?" Orion looked shocked. "Wow." The cat in Aya's hand exclaimed she looked around with wide eyes, "hey there." The yellow cat in Orion's hand winked at him.

"What a place." The purple cat grinned looking around shyly, I looked to the crack in my egg slightly opened. The big eyes shook and closed the egg back, I slowly opened it seeing a small cat with white and black fur, the tips of the ears were a mix of black and white though most of the fur of the cat was covered with a pitch black. He peered up at me, "your so cute!" I exclaimed as I wrapped him in my arms hugging him closely too me.

"Eh. Finally your awake, Kite." I heard the yellow cat say, as he sat in Orion's hands. "Dash, don't be mean." The purple cat sighed a bit, "He should consider himself lucky, to be here, Rune." Dash grinned looking around, the cat in my hands watched me with big eyes, "my name is Mara." The brown colored cat spoke up to Aya. "Aya is the name." She stared at Mara as the two began to chat for a while.

"Aren't these the same kind of cats that those two other dragon slayers have?" Orion asked staring at Dash as the cat jumped onto his head staring around him, "yeah. Now that you mentioned it. Do all dragon slayers have a cat?" I tilted my head looking at Kite his bright blue eyes so innocent, "aw I can't help it. You are too cute." I rubbed my cheek's against Kite.

He was so tiny and small with round bright blue eyes, "my name is Amaryllis, nice to meet you Kite." I smiled at him, he silently peered at me with carefully eyes. "Let's be good friends, okay?" He tilted his head at the word of friends and gave me a bright smile, I hugged him tightly again to my chest. It was that day I met Kite, the cat who I became very good friends with.

"How are you guys going to help us train?" Orion raised a eyebrow at Dash who stood confident in front of us alongside with Mara and Rune, while I held Kite who had fallen asleep in my arms. Aya seemed more eager to train due to Mara cheering her on, "we are for encouragement of course." Dash put his hand to his head as if pushing away his hair.

"Right." Titan drawed out. "Don't worry by the end of today, you'll be stronger." Cheered Mara as she raised her small fists in the air Aya following behind her, the two than went off into a corner, Dash had than began yelling orders at Orion telling him to do different moves which made him slightly annoyed as he did them but nevertheless performed to his best ability.

The day had gone by quickly as I sat under the tree watching them eventually Kite had woke up and simply sat in my arms watching as the three practiced their magic. "Sorry." I heard the soft voice, I looked down to Kite he was frowning, "I am not strong like the others. I can't help you with anything." His eyes went downward, I smiled at this lifting him up to my face and with a big smile I spoke.

"You helped me with something." He widened his eyes, "I-I did." I nodded looking into his blue eyes, "you helped with my mood." A mood graced his lips as he lunged forward hugging me tightly, to his small body. I giggled at this action as he hugged me, his small body was comfy and warm I laughed as he smiled largerly at me showing a happy smile on his lips.

I felt the sudden raindrop on my head, "huh?" I tilted my head looking to see as the sky had turned to a dark grey and rain than began to come down even harder rolling off my hair and dropping on to the ground. "We better head back." I called out to them over the heavy sounds of rain, I looked up my eyes widened with shock. The clouds of rain seemed to be gathering and slowly turning in circles, "that's not suppose to happen, right?" I heard Dash let out lowly.

"This isn't right." I whispered lowly holding Kite towards me closely, "w-what is that?" Orion asked beside me, there was a large hole created than slowly everything began to be swallowed in it. I gasped as the area around us and the buildings in the distance began to be sucked in, within seconds I watched the tall building of Fairy Tail being sucked in without a trace of nothing.

"No." I let out seeing as the area around us was covered in nothing but the ground and small peaks of mountains, I gazed across the area. "Gray!" I shouted as I walked around, "Erza!" My voice echoing into the silience, "Natsu!" W-Where is everyone!? "Lucy!" I screamed out loud, though there was no response. There was a small sigh from Rune as he looked at us from Titan's arms.

"Why is everyone gone except for us?" I whispered, "why are we only safe." I bit the inside of my cheek only to look up to Rune's voice, "we came from the world Edras." I stared at Rune and looked down to Kite, "all of us." Mara entwined her hands behind her back and looked towards the ground. Kite seemed oblivious as to what was happening currently, I took a step closer to Rune.

"The reason as to why the town disappeared is because of us." The air around us became heavier and the intensity of the situation increased widely, I gulped my anxiety, I wanted to know where the others were, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and everyone else! I clenched my jaw as I let Rune explain to us.

"The other world we were from, Edras, that will soon have no magic at all, the king of Edras wanted too seek more magical power therefore he made a order to save magic from depleting. The hole in the sky you seen is the super second magic, Anima." Aya tilted her head, she didn't understand. I narrowed my eyes, "the plan began a while back though it didn't work since someone had been closing all the other Anima. Though it seemed Anima had been to big and sucked up everything including Fairy Tail." He took a deep breath, the air was cold and my skin felt even more cold.

"There are many powerful mages in Fairy Tail, are you saying that was there aim." Rune locked eyes with Orion, "yes." Kite spoke up now, "d-does that me we were the cause of this." He looked up at me with teary eyes, I cradled him closely to me. "You never pay attention do you Kite. We were sent to this place by the king though we are much later than he expected, we were asked for another mission." Rune looked up to Kite who was shivering.

"What is this mission than?" I asked sharply looking at the purple cat, "I can't tell you that." He mumbled, he was hiding something. I looked up to the sky with a hopeless sigh, these often seemed to be reoccurring, "alright than." I took a step forward, "let's get going." I was faced with the multiple eyes, "to Edras, you think I am just gonna leave everyone in their. No, we are going to get them ourselves." Orion raised a eyebrow, "how are we gonna get their?" I raised a eyebrow.

"I could requip into my flying armor but that would impossible to carry all of you guys." Dash grinned at me, "I got a idea." He jumped into the air, wings suddenly appearing on his back, "we can carry you guys." Aya exclaimed in happiness I am sure she desired to fly in the sky, "Kite." I looked down to him, he looked up at me. I sighed, "don't worry i'll get us there." He shook his head furiously.

"No. I have magic power too, I'll get us there." I raised a eyebrow seeing as the other three managed to get in the air, seeing as the cats carrying them had no problem. "I can do it too." He struggled as he lifted me in the air, I looked up at him seeing as sweat above his brow, "you can do it!" I cheered he than lifted me high in the sky, I looked up seeing as two black dots from a great distance were away from us.

"Natsu!" I shouted, the pink haired boy made eye contact with me soon we were flying next to each other, "Amaryllis-you guys okay?" He looked around. I nodded, as he looked up to Kite, "this is Kite." His eyes lit even wider, I gulped as I looked towards the hole. "You guys have cats too!" Natsu shouted, "if we are to get to Edras we need to use full magic power." Carla spoke harshly.

"You can do it Kite!" He nodded than without hesitation everyone began to dash towards the hole, Kite specifically trying his utmost best. I smiled at this I was ready to reequip into my armor, I watched as Kite went past Dash and Orion who were at the front. I turned back at them, "suckers!" I called out loud, Orion grinned by said something to Dash who smirked.

They began to increase their speed, I laughed as I looked up to Kite with a grin on his lips. "Come on, Kite, we can't get beaten by them." I laughed, I was slightly shocked hearing the same voice I heard when fighting Galen a few days ago. _'Reequip to my favourite weapon.' _I narrowed my eyes at her words, feeling the wind rush through my hair.

_'You are going to a place with limited amount of magic, hopefully you'll be able to have a weapon on you.' _W-What? Why all of a sudden? _'Just do it.' _She than turned completely quiet, I bit the inside of my lip I felt the demon blades in my hands. Though I tucked them into the sword holders I always had on me, Dash raced ahead making me and Orion flash each other a grin.

Dash had managed to break through ahead of us by a split second, I closed my eyes within the few moments and the next moment I opened it I was shocked. My heart racing as I took in the breathtaking view ahead of me, mountains floated in the sky with drifting clouds and the large spheres in the sky like a moon, I gasped at the view my eyes drinking in as much I could.

Strange creatures floated by their wings flapping as if it was normal, the tree seemed to give off a bubbly substance just like a flower but closely replicated cotton candy, I than felt dead weight as the wings Kite had one disappeared, the same thing happened with everyone else as they were sent crashing into the ground on impact I landed onto something hard we all bounced up higher and flew even harder onto the ground.

I was slightly shocked when I hadn't felt the impact underneath me, "mmph." There was a muffled sound and something tickling me between the crease of my breast, I felt the arms around my back looking down I made eye contact with Orion who seemed as if he was on the urge of passing out. I gasped in embarrassment as I swiftly pulled myself up from him, he breathed out with flushed cheeks.

"I-I am so sorry." He looked up at me with his flushed face, he adjusted himself quickly and sat on his butt looking in the other direction avoiding my eyes. I looked over to my right seeing Kite with a huge bump on his head, "Kite." I grabbed him gently in my arms, I rubbed his head he stared at me with a slight grin. "We beat them." I heard an angered yell.

Dash made his way towards us with his small hands curled, "that was cheating, plus Orion is way heavier than her, she's so tiny! I call a rematch." He angrily demanded, Orion sighed looked at Dash. I patted Dash's head lightly, "hey. Stop it." I raised a eyebrow seeing as he blushed, did he like getting patted. "You say that but your body says something else." I mumbled, Orion gave a short laugh when I removed my hand he picked him up.

"I told you we can't use magic here as much we want." Carla spoke crossing her legs over one another, "it's Fairy Tail." Natsu shouted as he looked out the window, I raised my eyebrows as Dash placed a helmet on Kite, he looked around uncomfortably. Dash than pulled a cap and a hat on him covering his face, I looked to see Mara and Rune doing the same thing along with Happy and Carla.

Natsu than took off in a run towards Fairy Tail, Wendy, Aya and Titan following behind him quickly. I sighed as I held Kite up to my chest, he had done his best getting us here I suppose he deserves a bit of a rest, Orion walked beside me with Dash on top of his shoulder. "Don't you think it's a bit weird to find everyone that quickly?" His arms were crossed over his chest as he walked with me towards the different Fairy Tail.

"Yeah. Strange, it's way different than the one in our world." He nodded, the door was open I was slightly impressed to see Lucy putting Natsu in a headlock, it was almost like he kinda deserved it. "These people aren't ones we are looking for." Wendy spoke out as she stared at everyone, I widened my eyes as I seen a group in the back they looked the exact same as Orion, Aya and Titan.

Besides that why was everyone completely different, Cana was refusing alcohol, Elfman was crying, Lucy was dressed in all black and somehow knew different wrestling moves. "Amaryllis." I heard my name, I looked up seeing as Gray, who had more layers than I could count on, he stared at me with wide eyes. Along with everyone else, his eyes hardened, "why is a traitor here." His tone was sharp.

"Huh?" I scratched the back of my head, "traitor?" I questioned his words. Juvia than pipped in, "you betrayed everyone! Yet you dare step back in this guild." I raised my eyebrow looking at her she looked like she was ready to explode. "After everything you done to us, you still have the courage to step back in here." W-What did I do something I wasn't aware of?

I looked to Orion and Natsu along with Wendy, they gave me confused looks, "I don't remember doing anything to you." Than did the tall blonde hair guy in the back, Orion? Stood up, "what a damn liar. You sold us out, for what unlimted magic and to join the-" The door slammed open a guy running in. "It's the Fairy hunters!" Everything seemed to gone wild.

"Dammit, already!" Levi cried out as she sat onto a machine, I felt the hateful glares on me. Since this is a different world the real us are completely different from this one in our world, that meaning everyone's personality switched, I mean I could tell alreadly but what did I do. If I betrayed them does that mean that I was on the enemy side, "get out of the guild." The opposite Aya spoke without guilt.

I turned on my heels waking past the crying guy by the door, "w-wait what are doing!?" I heard Lucy yell, I was thankful I managed to have my demon blades with me. I slowly than began to take out the swords, "it's dangerous outside." She shouted, I sighed stopping glancing over my shoulder. Looking at the machine smoke, "I need time!" Levi shouted.

"I am sure the me in this world had a reason for betraying you guys." I began to walk towards the double doors, "five minutes. That's all I am giving you, Levi, you got five minutes." There was slience as I opened the doors. "You'll be facing Erza Knightwalker." My eyes widened, "they have elite forces you can't handle." Lucy trailed off. I glanced back again letting one of my swords rest on my shoulder.

"You clearly underestmate me. Kite, stay here I will be back." Grabbing my other blade, "hopefully this shows I am not a traitor to you guys." I than stepped out of the doors letting them shut behind me. I gasped lowly, "Amaryllis, what are you doing here?" I looked to see on top of a huge beast had been Erza though she different much different than the one in my world did.

Her hair had been tied back, she wore a revealing attire with a armored breast plate top, light armored gauntlets and greaves where on her forearms and forelegs. She wore a bikin bottom with a cloth around her hips and a dark scarf that blew in the wind, "I thought I would beat you here." I frowned, hoping I could act my counter part. She sighed giving me a small smile, "I wanted you to take me, but you left me behind." She raised a eyebrow.

She bought it!

"You said you wanted to cook something for me." She tilted her head a bit, the beast behind her staring at me hard. He began to sniff the air, "I wanted to see you so I thought I would race you here to Fairy Tail." Suddenly another man came from behind the beast, he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at me weirdly, "is that a new pattern you made for your sword." I flinched, "yeah. I was hoping to surprise Erza with it." Her eyes sharpened for moment.

"Now that I think of it when did you get that kind of clothing?" He raised a hand to his chin staring at me, they noticed!

"I found it when I raided some house eariler this week." Erza nodded, she looked down, she was down. The guild still had moved but I could still hear the faint movement inside, hurry up! Especially with no magic this would make it harder! What was I thinking voluteering or this?

Her guard is down, I dashed forward as I appeared above Erza she looked up with wide eyes. I slammed the heel of my foot into her face sending her crashing into the ground, "A-Amaryllis." She stumbled out, the large beast behind moved forward now. I grinned as I jumped and cut down the beast with two powerful strikes, I flipped back onto the back and jumped high into the air.

With the strength I managed to send the huge beast straight into the ground I was shocked in my strength but jumped back near the guild seeing as it started to make weird movements the sand lone ground around them began to shake and the entire guild was lifted, I jumped on top gripping on to one of the long stems for Fairy Tail.

"Amaryllis!" Erza shouted angrily as she got up from the ground and charged towards me with a spear in her hands, I grinned, "sorry about that Erza." I saluted her. With that we disappeared into thin air, my body felt lightweight but I clutched onto the stem like my dear life. I sighed collasping on the top of Fairy Tail, I reached up to my chest feeling my heart thump against my hand.

To think I actually kicked Erza in the face. I grinned at the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, the doors of the guild opened roughly, "Amaryl-" I hooked my feet too the top of one of the vines and hung onto them with my feet and dropped with my arms crossed, seeing as Natsu looked at me with wide eyes. "Yo." I gave him the peace sign, he stumbled back in shock.

I grinned at his reaction and tucked my swords back into my pockets, "your still alive." I heard the sour tone from Juvia, "yup. Well and healthly." She gritted her teeth and looked in the other direction, "so did I miss anything?" Kite tackled me into a hug along with Aya I sighed shaking my head lightly.

"It's about time we talk." Orion's Edras version locked eyes with me.


	15. Fire And Ice:Lone Wolf

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 15 - Lone Wolf_

"You come from another world called Earthland." I leaned on the table as I played with Kite, he was laughing a bit as we entertained ourselves quietly trying to not be sucked into the tight conversation. "And your mission is to save your friends?" Someone spoke, I sighed looking over to them now.

"There is a Fairy Tail in your world as well," said Jet. "And Erza and Amaryllis are on our side?" Droy questioned with a hard tone.

Aya linked her arm with mine tightly as she stared at her other self, which was completely different. She had sported a bored look and dark clothing with her arms crossed, "that is me, right?" I nodded. She tilted her head, "so different." She whispered, I giggled a bit. "That's because we are from a different world." She craned her neck as Mara pulled on her brown hair.

"So you can you tell us the best way to the capital?" I peeked over to see Natsu associating good with them, I could still feel the piercing gaze from the Edras Orion awkwardly I tried to avoid it. "He' staring at you." Aya mumbled, she was glaring daggers at him I raised a eyebrow and locked eyes with him. His eyes immediately shifted to the other side of the room.

"Our friends have been absorbed into this world by your world's king." I watched as Wendy looked up to her older self with a slightly frown on her lips, "it's better to give up." She sighed, "nobody can stand up to the king of Edras and live." Hm, so this might be a little bit more diffcult than I suppose. Well nothing that Fairy Tail can't overcome together.

"Magic here is very limited." Aya's Edras whispered. "The king had eventually sent out royal guards once when people had tried to resist and destroyed the guilds." Juvia's depressed tone filled my ears, I laughed lightly making everyone look to us. "Haven't you learned Fairy Tail never gives up especially when our friends and family are on the line," I slowly got up staring at them with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That's right. We are going to save our friends no matter what." Natsu spoke out loud making my lips tilt a bit at his voice, I casted him a smile. He really is straightforward, well that isn't surprising.

* * *

"They said five days on foot, right?" Orion tilted his head as we walked through to the path of the capital, Kite had been quiet and observing the area while Mara had talked with Carla, Dash was running around ahead while Rune stayed in Titan's arms. I licked my lips looking to him, "seems so." Wendy gave a light sigh, I couldn't help but grasp the amazing view.

"And without the Aera magic, we have no choice." I nodded at her words, ahead Natsu seemed to be chasing after a small frog which I had to admit was quiet cute. My eyes widened as I looked to a tree branch, it looked fluffy and like cotton candy, I raced towards it in a hurry wanting to touch it. Kite looked up at me, "Amary we have to go to the capital." His voice was light as ever.

"Of course we are, I just want to feel this. You can't tell me you aren't curious about this too." I reached forward touching the pink object, the texture was smooth against my fingers and gave off a sweet smelling scent, I became slightly hazy as I breathed in the unique scent, "it smells so good." I reached forward and plucked a piece and tossed it into my mouth.

I licked my lips as I reached for another piece my hand than was suddenly slapped away but a rough hand, the world seemed to slowly turning I made eye contact with the Edras Orion, he was glaring at me though his eyes showed something else. "W-Why you gotta do that?" I stumbled over my feet, feeling as his hands wrapped around my waist holding me close to him.

Kite had now been on the ground, "Amaryllis?" I heard the other deep voice of Orion, I reached back for more of the pink colored cotton candy my body aching for more. He gently pulled me back his hand grazing my chest, I hiccuped lightly turning to him, "you naughty boy." His eyes widened and a blush went across his cheeks. Wendy looked at me with curiosity.

"What happened to her?" She asked lightly. "She ate this pink flower, which we call Sakura, it is like another method we use to get drunk at the guild." I pulled on Orion's Edras hair, "I wanna fly." I shouted getting the eyes from the others.

"Orion you damn horse, make me fly!" I tugged on Edras Orion's clothes, though he hadn't seemed to be bothered. "Uh-" Orion sighed, "don't worry once she falls asleep the effects will disappear but the time she wakes up." He lifted me up, I happily closed my eyes resting my head on his chest as he moved.

I sighed as I curled further into the the warmness, my fingers locked around the something though it hadn't moved it was a bit hard but soft at the same time, I slowly opened my eyes into someones neck. My eyes widened as I felt the brown eyes staring at me hard, Edo Orion had been staring at me the entire time. His arms were laid back and he hadn't seemed to care, "are you awake now?" He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth.

I immediately sprung up from where I was, "s-sorry." He leaned his head back, it seemed we were in a room now with a few beds in the corner of the room and everyone seemed to be around either eating or talking. "A thank you would be nice." I narrowed my eyes at him, first he's rude to me than he shows up randomly and tell's me to say thank you. Though he is kinda right, if I recalled he kinda helped me out when I took 'Sakura' something that made me drunk easily.

"Thanks." He raised a eyebrow like he didn't even accept it, "why are you even here?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He shrugged his shoulders, "Lucy came so I thought I would as well." I heard the light footsteps behind me, "oh. Nice to see your awake Amaryllis, you can take a shower, I found some clothes that might fit you I left them in the washroom." Wendy kindly smiled at me.

"I really need a bath. Thanks for taking care of Kite for me." She smiled at me lightly, "no problem. He's really cute." I laughed with her as she gently patted his head I couldn't help but agree with her, she was definitely right about him being cute and all.

"Well than I am going to take a shower." I made my way into the washroom and spotted a towel with some clothes on top, I took a look at the clothing it was a dark blue muscle shirt that looked like it would fit me perfect and a pair of loose dark washed pants, probably from a male and a sword holder that could rest on my back. The clothing reminded me of one person, Gray, I hope he's alright.

I stepped into the shower and bathed under the hot water using the shampoo and conditioner to my advantage, I sighed as I began to dry myself off with the towel. I narrowed my eyes when I realized my clothes were not there, did someone take it? No, Wendy put it in here I am sure no one took it, though that Edo version of Aya looked pretty suspicious.

Hooking the towel around my body firmly I made my way out of the washroom, I spotted Aya near the window swinging something in her hands Natsu eyes widened when he seen me come out the washroom with my towel along with everyone else. "A-Amaryllis." I narrowed my eyes at Aya, who smirked at me as she swung the stuff given to me by Wendy.

"Give it back." I raised my hand, she tilted her head with a evil smirk on her lips. "What if I don't want to." I sharpened my eyes at her harder seeing as she was taken back by surprise, "can you just give it." I sighed lowly as I walked towards her my wet hair sticking to my skin, "I don't trust you." She blurted out, I was taken back by her words.

She eyed the bandaging around my arms as she looked to me than glared harder at me, "you could be the real Amaryllis in this world for all we know." She got up now holding my items in her hands out the window. Edo Orion tried to stop her from going on, "you probably don't understand what you done to Orion. You crushed his heart, after toying with his feelings and than betraying us after joining Erza!" I froze is that what my counter part did here?

Use Orion? Betray Fairy Tail? Than join the enemy side?

"She won't un-" Edo Lucy tried to explain but was cut off by her, "I wished you died the day we met you!" She than threw the items out the window, there was a eerie silence. I opened the front door and made my way to the bottom where the clothes and my swords laid, making my way back up I went straight into the washroom. After coming out I began to slid both my swords on the sword holder on my back, I made my way to Wendy who looked displeased.

I gently took Kite from her hands, "thanks, Wendy." I started making my way to the door now, "where are you going, Amaryllis." Natsu got up now, I sighed and clenched my fists for a moment as I held Kite. "I am tired of this, I am just gonna get to the capital by myself." Wendy let out a gasp as I opened the door. I clenched my teeth as I felt the small tears build up in the corner of my eyes.

"W-Why we can go there together." I managed to look back with the strange ability to hold back my tears, "I can't handle being called a traitor constantly when I done nothing." I gritted my teeth turning back. "A-Aya didn't mean it." I sucked up all the tears now and turned to her, she didn't seemed to care. "It's better this way, plus I have something I need to do on my own." I opened the door.

"What do you mean, on your own." If this counter part done all this she must have a reason, right? I chose to believe those simple minded words and mentally set my mind on that, in all honest I had nothing to do but get to the capital and save me friends and the real Erza, but I wanted to confront me. If it was possible to do that it would be easier.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'll meet you guys at the city, okay?" I than stepped out the door and shut it. First thing first is getting to that city, though I was sure I had no absolutely+ idea as to how to do that. Yet, I urged myself to walk down the stairs into the busy streets, I walked straight clenching my teeth as I glanced to the sky, it was beautiful with several moons and animals that flew gratefully in the air.

I felt the movement in my arms, my hair fluttering as the gentle winds blew my wet hair. I walked through the bustling streets seeing as people had smiles that seemed to reach their eyes, I couldn't force myself to do that, therefore I began to mindlessly walk. "Amary." The gentle soft spoken tone brought me to reality, "hm?" I glanced down at him as I walked past a entangled couple.

"Why did you leave everyone else?" He tilted his head, his two colored ears tilted a bit, "I suppose they really hate me." I hugged him to my chest tighter as I recalled the glare from Aya and the rest of the guild from before, "she wished I was dead." I whispered reminding myself of Edo Aya's words, they were like small daggers being sent straight to my heart.

"I like you, Amary." He gave me a heartwarming smile that nearly made me want to break down in tears instead I nodded, my feet brushed against the floors of the street I glanced around until I heard the faint sound of my name being called. I turned around seeing as Natsu, Wendy, Orion, Titan and Aya were looking for me, my friends wanted me back, though I was always true to my word.

I ducked into the alleyway going into another different street, my eyes locked with a woman at a stall, she gave off a friendly vibe one very similar to Mirajane's. She smiled larger at me as I made my way to her, "do you happen to know how to get to the capital." She frowned slightly as if she thinking off into the distance, she raised a finger to her chin as if recalling her old thoughts.

"Ah." She spoke out loud, "I know a person who could take you their." I patted Kite gently in my arms as he wiggled around, "if you take this street all the way down you'll see a pathway that leads out to the forest. There is a house at the top, someone from there is capable of taking you to the capital that lives in that house." I nodded to her as I parted quickly before saying a small thank you.

I followed her instructions taking the path that led all the way down too a forest, I hummed quietly as I made my way down the pathway. It was getting closer and closer to becoming midnight, the wind had gotten a bit more colder and the light had dimmed in the sky.

My fingers from my free hand brushed my bandages, I hadn't wore the thick layer of bandages for any reason it was to cover my mark. It had started to appear when I was in the shower but hadn't given any pain for a strange reason, I was able to control it as it went from my wrist to near my forearm. Therefore I had wrapped the bandaging in order to keep it hidden from the others.

If my friends had found out they would do everything in their power to help me get rid of it, but this was something I had done on my own meaning I would have to deal with it on my own as well. There wasn't any way to get rid of it, which would hold even more of a burden on them.

This mark was something that dealt with power, one I wasn't very fond of, I only chose to wield this uncertain power because of the strength it had given me. It would help me protect my friends, the guild, the people of Fiore and Kite. This power. . . .No matter the consequences I was sure that I wouldn't care, as long as I was able to protect the ones I love dearly.

Though it was hard to say that when this mark, had the worst consequence of them all, it was slowly killing me. I would die once this mark completely consumes me, or even before. Heh, who knows these days.

We walked out the treeline seeing as a big house had been at the top of a hill, it was beautiful and perfectly made from wood. I slowly began making my way up seeing as the lights were on I added a small jump to my steps, I knocked on the door lightly hearing the thumping footsteps behind the door.

The door was roughly opened, and in the doorway appeared to be a female she was slightly shorter than me but held a annoyed look on her face. Her short sliver hair pointing into different directions, "what do you want." She sharpened her eyes at me and glanced at Kite.

"I heard that someone here could possibly take me the capital?" I tilted my head a bit hearing the hurried footsteps behind her, she pulled the door closer to her body hiding everything from the background letting only the light fill the room from my perspective. "Yeah, it's $250." I nearly stumbled back on my feet at her tone, she raked a hand through her hair.

She raised a eyebrow at me, "is their a problem?" She asked, her tone was hard but she gave me a blank look as if she hadn't cared a bit. "Uh, I only have $50." She sighed looking at me bored, "sorry I can't help you with that then." I clenched my teeth as she was about to close the door, I reached forward gripping it. The thumping behind me had gotten louder and the girl gulped heavily.

"I'll do anything to get there, please." I pleaded lightly, her eyes widened as she looked behind me, "f-fine." She crossed her arms over chest as she pointed behind me, I turned around seeing as a tall creature had slowly began to walk out from the treeline, "if you can take care of that monkey, i'll take you to the capital for free." I was slightly taken back and tilted my head at her.

"That's it?" I was a bit confused, her eyes widened as if she was about to explode. "T-That thing took both my elder brothers to fight off." She exclaimed I sighed as I handed her Kite, he was small and I wanted him to be extra careful and not get hurt. I twisted my arms a bit as I made my way to the beast, "y-you won't die right." I raised a eyebrow looking back at her, "is that a problem?"

I turned back around as I slipped one sword out. "Alright, that ride is free right?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at the large beast behind me, it had only taken a few hits before it was completely knocked out and scared. She gulped, "who are you?" I grinned rubbing the back of my head shyly.

"Just your normal traveler."

* * *

_Orion's POV_

"How dare you!" Aya shouted, her tears spilling onto the floor, she was angered by Edo's Aya's actions, I gently pulled her away as she rampaged on trying to get a hold of her other self. My Edo version had seemed taken back but was silent, I know this wasn't the right situation but I couldn't help but think back to Edo Aya's words. She said Amaryllis had broke my counter part's heart, does that mean we were in a relationship at one point in this world.

There was a scowl on Edo Aya's face, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other direction. "Y-You don't know anything about Amaryllis." Her eyes were hardened now but she was still crying causing my eyes to shift to Titan, he looked heart broken seeing as my younger sister cried away. "You may have saved her in this world, but she saved u-us in the other world." She cried out.

I clenched my teeth she was right, Amaryllis did save us, like a shining knight in armor though she was a female. The day we thought we would rob another bank and be abused later that day had changed us, Amaryllis had noticed that things hadn't been right at all and saved us from that, she gave us something we lost a long time ago, freedom.

But in exchange for that she had terrible injuries, and had a trip to the past she didn't want to experience and experienced things that hurt her, though after all that she stayed strong and protect us, even though we didn't know her at all, she spoke of magic being used to protect others and that was what she used her's for.

She had a worst past than us, the Tower of Heaven was something I heard to been a cruel place, Amaryllis was known for being famous for her rebelling against them which had brought many misforturne on her, but she had done it too protect her friends. I found that admirable, every since I learned that I promised myself I would do the same.

Use magic to protect others.

"We were being abused all the time, and forced to do things we never wanted. Though one day we attempted to rob a bank she was there, she beat Orion up pretty bad with a single hit, right?" Titan tilted his head squeezing out a small laugh I did the same with a nod, "a man had held us hostage because our parents had deep debt and hadn't paid it off." Aya curled into my arms now sobbing uncontrollably.

I contiuned on for him feeling the eyes on us, "he was a strong mage, a S class criminal, meaning people like us couldn't simply beat him." Natsu was narrowing his eyes at us now, he seemed he wasn't told the story about this.

"Amaryllis had asked us if we were being forced. We heard someone from Fairy Tail named Amaryllis also known to be the beautiful beast was a S class mage and strong, when we seen her we thought the opposite. We thought she was weak and fragile, though her strength and words proved otherwise." Titan whispered, Aya turned around facing her counter self.

"G-Galen, had the power of sucking us into his own dimension. The dimension would make you experience your deepest fears and your past, we never thought someone like Amaryllis could have a terrible past worst than ours." Natsu curled his fist a vein popping out his neck, "Amaryllis experienced something bad in her past?" His tone was hardened.

I nodded, "she had been one of the people in the Tower of Heaven." Natsu's muscles bulged at my words, "she never told me." He let out a deep growl trying to suppress his anger. This wasn't something normal for him to act like this, d-did Natsu possibly have feelings for A-Amaryllis? I grinded my teeth, if he did I was the next person to join the boat because me and Natsu weren't the only ones.

"Galen had said he was one of the new recruits when he had heard about Amaryllis. She was famous for being the rebel and often being tortured whenever she stood up for her friends. T-Though i-it had gotten out of hand o-one day. . ." I felt myself curl my fist, my heart tightening with anger and pity. A girl like her was beautiful with a heartwarming smile had the urged to live on despite having going through all that, she truly is strong.

Aya sobbed in her hands, "t-that night she s-stood up for someone close to her, s-she was abused merciless, t-though they had done something different with her this time." The silence sliced the air, "t-they took her eye. . .A-And than-" Aya began to sob even more I closed my eyes feeling the prickles of small tears taint the corner of my eyes.

"S-She had her body tainted in horrible ways" Titan strained his voice, "after breaking from the dimension her body was mangled and her skin ripped open though it didn't matter she was so strong willed to fight for us. It was that day she had killed Galen in his own blood and broke us from our chains letting us have our freedom. Though she told us to join Fairy Tail, she said we had potential to use our magic for something better. . .And that was to protect others." Aya looked up to her counter self.

"You don't know anything about our Amaryllis! So don't act tough! Who knows what the Amaryllis in this world had faced, maybe she had reasons to do what she did! Maybe all she wanted to do was protect you!" Aya had a red face now she was fuming angry and sad. Who wouldn't be though, Amaryllis, you truly are amazing.

"S-She never told us anything." Natsu had collapsed to the ground, "t-that day a-at the Tower of Paradise, someone was suppose to die but s-she saved us." He looked at the floor mat.

"Amaryllis is someone we love so if you dare talk about her again like that, you have another thing coming at you." Aya narrowed her eyes at her counter self who seemed to have a pitiful look on her face and small tears, I looked to my counter self seeing as he was more worse, I smiled secretly to myself. They liked Amaryllis though they didn't want to admit it.

* * *

_Amaryllis POV_

I breathed out as I shifted my hips lightly pulling the top above my head, the darkness from outside slowly began to seep into the room I was in. The girl, Sora, had told me that it was too late to get to the capital therefore she allowed me to stay the night in the guest room, she even gave me the lungire of taking a shower which was greatly apperciated.

When I had opened the door I found a similar cat it was a female cat named Kira, she was happy and very enegretic just like Aya, though she was kind. Sora had told me after I had a bath that I would have to discuss with her about the arrangements for the morning, but than I would tell her my actually reason for going to the capital and hopefully she would believe when I mentioned that my friends are taken and I wish to save them.

I sighed lightly, raking my hair back as I glanced at myself in the mirror, my eyes a bright blue seemed to shine even more today for a strange reason, my black hair easily fell over my shoulders with small curls. My fairy logo on my neck still stood their, tall and proud, I smiled in the mirror as I heard the creak of the washroom door. I turned towards the door, "Sora I-" I gasped a bit seeing as two boys stood in the doorway.

The two black haired boys gasped there eyes widened, "s-she's the royal captain of the 2nd division." The other one hardened his eyes as she rushed towards me, "w-wait I am-" I was cut off as he lunged forward his fist curled as he aimed to punch me, I gripped his hand and twisted it around as I reached my leg out kicking both of his down he fell to the ground on his stomach as I held him down with my legs.

The thundering footsteps from the hallway broke out as Sora rushed forward, "w-what is going on." Sora rushed in with Kite and Kira in her arms. Her eyes widened as she looked to the two boys especially the ones on the ground. "Big brother! What are you trying to do!" I raised a eyebrow as I looked to both of the boys, is she talking about the two guys who were the ones to chase that beast off.

I pushed his head further into the marble washroom floor, "s-she's the second division captain, S-Sora, w-why is she here?" I tilted my head, oh, so I was one of the captains for the divisions, I suppose that's a pretty high ranking? For me in this world.

I sighed as I got up, "w-what." Sora stumbled. "You got it all wrong, I am from the other world." The two people faces twisted into confusion, "other world?" Sora's other brother whispered, I nodded stepping off of her oldest brother. After calming down her oldest brother on the floor, Kanato, I explained the m everything regarding my way I gotten here and the things I experienced, well beside Fairy Tail saying I was a traitor.

"Wait-so your a Fairy Tail mage in the other world called Earthland." I nodded as I played with Kite in my lap, "and you're here to save your friends?" Sam continued on for his younger sister, "and you need to get to the capital." Kanato stared at me with sharp eyes.

"Yes." I responded looking up to them, "that's impossible." Sora breathed out, I raised my eyebrows at this, "if what you say that your friends are in the city, you won't make it." I sighed, that is the exact same thing Fairy Tail said.

"You mean the royal guards?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care. Those are my friends, and I will save them." Kanato snickered at me, "even if you are strong you aren't capable to take them on." I leaned back in the chair.

"I don't care." I hardened my tone, "they have my friends and that's all that matters. I'll go right through them if I have too." Sam gave me a unsure look, "the royal guards are strong." He breathed out, "we would know because we once were apart of a guild that was forced to shut down." I licked my lips my fingers digging into the slik material around my arms.

"We rebelled with other guilds, because of that it led to causing many deaths one being the guild master for Fairy Tail. Despite us not being in his guild he still protected us." I bit the inside of my cheek, Fairy Tail will always be loyal and hold pride in our name when fighting for something.

I tilted my head, Sora looked at me with her straight pursed lips, "that doesn't change my thoughts." I leaned back in the chair unconscious of my actions as I placed the palm of my hand onto the table, "all I need is a ride there I don't need you to aid me." I sharpened my eyes, Kanato crossed his arms over his chest not seeming to be fazed at all.

"Are you thinking of starting a rebellion?" He held a smirk on his lips, I sat back in my chair and followed his exact posture. "If I need to then I will." He suddenly burst out laughing, his face became flushed his younger sister grinning and Sam held a small smile.

"We are in." He spoke loud and clear with an alarming smirk on his lips.

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	16. Fire And Ice:The Start Of A Fight

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 16 - The Start Of A Fight _

"This is called a Legion?" I tilted my head as Sora affectionately rubbed the head of the Legion, it's head rubbing into her small hands she nodded with a big smile. It looked exactly the same as the one Edo Erza had rode but this one was different? I licked my lips as I sat on top of the beast, its back was huge and was rather soft and comfy.

"Again why are you coming?" I rested my hands behind my head as I looked to see a glaring Kanato, he had a sword on his back as he sat across from me not holding himself back at all. "I am going to keep a eye on you." There was a small sigh from Sora as he made his way up along with Kira and Kite in his arms, the two cats seemed to be getting along well.

I looked up to the bright blue sky I released a low sigh as I stared at the creatures flutter across my path I closed my eyes and before I was aware of it I had drifted off to sleep, I was being gently shook and I slowly opened my eyes seeing as Kanato looked down at me. His eyes softer and his hand indeed warm, "what?" I mumbled softly as I turned in the other direction slowly opening my eyes.

We were flying in the sky I could tell by my view that changed, "were near the capital." I glanced back at him seeing a blank look on his face, I raised a eyebrow at him. "Your actually not half-bad." His face became redder than a tomato as he scrambled over to his brother Sam who was holding the two cats, "w-w-what's that suppose to mean!?" He shouted leading me to give a small laugh.

"Hey, don't think about liking my brother." Sora smirked as she glanced back at me, I placed my hands in my lap as I looked at her back. "Don't worry, he isn't my type." Kanato than huddled closely to Sam not daring to look at me, he can't take a small joke?

I peered over the edge seeing a large town we slowly began to make our way at the outskirts of it, though one thing seemed to be peeking out the top and the faint cries of a crowd were heard in the distance. My eyes widened as I looked to the object, t-that it's m-my friends! The lacerima that took them in!

Without warning I jumped off the Legion my feet carrying me straight to the city, "Amaryllis wait!" I heard Sora shout as I down the path, nearly falling over my own feet as I ran but nevertheless I continued pushing myself forward. My eyes locking with the blue crystal, I stopped seeing as the crowd cheered in front of me, their had been Erza and the rest of the division captains, including myself.

"This will last us 10 years of magic!" The man raised his hand, the king, I felt the horror crawl on my skin as the cheers around me erupted. I curled my fists as I made a move to push through the thick crowd my anger rising quickly, how could they!?

I than felt the arms gripped around my waist as they pulled me back, "l-let me go!" I shouted my voice draining into the loud cheers, I wiggled in the muscled arms and tried to relentless move though this person's strength seemed to overpower mine. I was pulled out the crowd as the person drawed me away from the horrid event, "you'll get yourself killed." His voice was hard.

I sharpened my eyes as I made eye contact with Kanato, I clenched my teeth my fists tightening as the moment passed. "Come on, we need to get a place to stay at." Sora spoke as she was ahead, Kanato let go of me making me trail behind them. Kite looked up to me unsure, "dammit." I cursed lowly to myself, I turned around once again seeing the confetti being thrown around and the loud cheers echoing to the deepest parts of my ears.

Sora turned a corner I followed quickly, "w-what?" Sora stumbled out, I watched the stiff back's of the trio become frozen. I raised my eyebrow with my hardened teeth, it was than did I come across the figure at the end of the alleyway. Her eyes widened, her hair was long and remained on one side, she wore a tight breast plate and a pair of long pants.

Her stomach exposed to the air with a tattoo curling from her rib cage into her breast plate, "what?" She spoke out. I grinned darkly before I handed Kite over to Sora, "shit we gotta go." That girl at the end of the alleyway, was none other than me, her lips parted and stared at me with shock. "What the hell!?" She exclaimed, I craned my neck as I took a few steps forward, stretching my arms.

"I am a bit angered by what you done to my friends, hm. Even Orion and the others, I suppose you should pay for everything you caused." My lips tightened as I dashed forward fueled by the anger and hatred for the previous sight I seen. I landed above her head and with a quick raise of my leg I adjusted it in mid-air, I slammed the heel of my foot in her face.

She gasped as she tumbled back, but quickly regained her posture and flipped backwards. She brushed away the bruise on her cheek, "me?" She stared at me with blank eyes, I curled my fist and with a tilted head I narrowed my eyes at her. "Get ready." I spoke before I slammed another direct punch into her stomach, she smacked in the wall and with a grin.

"Isn't this interesting." A smirk glistered onto her lips, I ducked watching as her leg smashed into the wall behind me creating an loud sound. I looked up at her and kicked at her lower legs, she easily jumped and flipped back with ease. She ran a hand through her hair as she stood back, "I am expecting you are suppose to be in that crystal to?" She raised an eyebrow curiously looking at me, I felt my muscles twitch as I looked at her. She licked her lips as she looked over onto my left where the others stood.

"You look familiar." I watched as Sora became stiff, "you were from that lame guild we destroyed a while back." She narrowed her eyes looking at Sora, I stepped into her view curling my fists. I watched back as she reached for her sword, "shit. We gotta go before we get caught." Kanato spoke in a hurry I waved my hand back at him as I reached for my swords as well, "you go on ahead. I got to teach her a lesson." I narrowed my eyes at her.

She took another step unsheathing her weapon, "hm. You're underestimating me." She spoke with a smirk, "you are crazy to think we are going to leave you." Sora shouted as Kite looked at me with big eyes, I grounded my teeth. I placed my swords in place as I took another step back before I turned into their direction, "we will finish this another time." Kanato sighed with an relieved look on his face then I watched as Sora's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Watch out!" She shouted. I turned around in time as I blocked the sword that aimed towards my neck, I breathed out as my fingers trembled against her strength. She matched my strength evenly which scared me somewhat, her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. I parred her attack as she slid back, I twisted both the blades in my hands as I looked at her, she gave me a small laugh before completely giving me another look. "We are evenly matched." She craned her neck a bit.

"I would say the same too." Her eyes flickered as she looked at me, "I wonder. ."She trailed off her eyes looking distant for an moment into the air. I glanced back at Sora seeing as she held on tighter to Kite, she was scared of me? I licked my lips as I turned back to myself seeing as she lunged forward her skillful swordsmanship being openly shown, I ducked and dodged to the best of my abilities as I tried to avoid her attacks. At one point I felt her blade skim my skin which resorted to me giving a small hiss as I lunged into an offensive attack.

She looked the other direction, her eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the figure. I gasped taking the chance as I slammed the back of my sword directly into her head, she hit the wall hard creating an dent as she collapsed. I turned over to Sora, "let's get out of here." She nodded as we all together ran into the farthest hotel.

I flopped onto the couch with a light huff as I looked at the ceiling, Kite sitting on my stomach. "W-What was that." Kanato looked over to me, I looked in his direction seeing the shocked eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Y-Y-You're even with her." I shrugged my shoulders, "we are the same person after-all." I looked up to the ceiling. I heard the trembling voice next, "n-no-she's a monster." I looked over to Sora her hands entangled tightly together.

"Well, I suppose I am one as well." The silence pierced the tight atmosphere as I got up slowly, "I am heading to bed now. If you need me, just call for me." I held Kite to my chest as I fell onto the bed, my gaze reflected onto the white ceiling. I breathed out as I casted a look to Kite, his pure eyes looking up at me, he pulled himself closer to my chest wrapping his small arms around me, I gently rubbed his head watching as he closed his eyes admiring the feeling.

I shuttered as I closed my eyes turning over looking Kite in the eye, "I guess there is no difference after all." I breathed out lowly, "I am a monster in our world and this world." I than felt his small hand wrap around mine, a bright smile on his lips as he looked to me. "You're not a monster." I laughed softly as I brushed his ears pulling him closely to me, I gave a sad smile as I pulled the sheets up covering me and him. My arms wrapped around him, his warmth spreading around my body.

"If only you knew the truth."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I breathed through my nose as I watched Edo Erza take a closer step, her cruel eyes remained on me as a dark smile crawled upon her lips, her eyes smiled with happiness as she looked down at me. A scream came behind her and my inside tightened, "Wendy!" The shout of her name fell easily past my parted lips, Erza gave a cruel smile as she walked forward raising her weapon, "give us back Wendy." Charla spoke, tears rained onto her lips as she looked up to Erza.

My body ached as I tried to inch forward, the bruises and wounds bleeding as dirt slowly entered them, I grounded my teeth as I heard another scream and forced myself to get up. "Don't worry about it. You're all going to die anyway." She responded with a sense of darkness in her tones, I watched as Happy stood in front of Charla, "I won't let you touch her." I stared at him seeing as Charla continued to cry as I attempted to lift myself up again but slammed into the ground.

She smiled down at Happy, "you first than." My eyes went to Edo Amaryllis, she was at the other side of Erza as she twirled her swords back and forth between her hands, she was whistling like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. That could never be the Amaryllis I knew. She would never stand by and see her friend get hurt.

Charla cried out in horror as I watched with wide eyes as Erza brought her weapon down onto Happy, a gasp escaped my lips as an loud explosion behind them echoed. Soldiers than began to fly and knock into the air as the blast flew them into the wall, "we will never forgive those who raise their hands against out guild." The hardened female tone brought sudden tears to my eyes, I felt a smile fall on my lips as I looked to the two strong figures walk out from the fog.

"You're all our enemies now." The male spoke, "Gray. Erza." I smiled brightly seeing as the two stood tall and brave, I watched as Edo Erza and Amaryllis looked shocked to the two. Amaryllis turned towards the two with a hard gaze, Erza looked to Amaryllis and slowly I watched as Gray did so as well, shock in his eyes. Gray seemed to be devastated though he tightened his fists at the sight, "where are our friends." Gray shouted, he tucked his hand back I watched as the magic began to form in his hands.

Gray than slammed both his hands onto the ground creating the cold ice to launch towards many soldiers sending them airborne, though Amaryllis and Edo Erza managed to easily avoid it. Quickly both Erza's locked with each other in combat while Amaryllis dashed towards Gray. Suddenly their was another explosion as the wall above Amaryllis broke a figure protruding from it as a few others followed, I gasped looking at the woman, our Amaryllis slashed down towards Edo Amaryllis.

"Amaryllis." I spoke out in shock, she held both her swords as she pushed back Edo Amaryllis. She glanced and locked eyes with Gray, they immediately embrace, secretly I grinned looking at the two. "So. That was why you hesitated, because I looked like your lover." Amaryllis turned towards to looked to herself, she spoke with a grin as she clenched her blades, "I suppose this is the time I beat you again." I narrowed my eyebrows at her words, she already fought with her other self?

"Amaryllis." Gray spoke as he came to her side, she looked over to me, "get Lucy and held to Natsu and Wendy. They need you help." Her eyes flickered to the trio that stood near her, "they will help you." Gray furrowed his eyebrows, "I trust them" He nodded as he dashed towards me.

Both Amaryllis entangled with their blades though it seemed that our Amaryllis had the upper hand as she used her body to her strength, "come on." Gray helped me up as we dashed towards the other end away from Erza and Amaryllis, the three other people sparing glances back at Amaryllis. Gray done the same and bit the corner of his lip, "come on!" He shouted ahead. We already managed to leave behind Erza and Amaryllis though I jumped when I heard the loud blast back their.

I kept running ahead. Erza and Amaryllis will win right?

I smirked to myself, who was I kidding? Erza and Amaryllis are undoubtedly powerful.

We turned another corner my breath becoming slightly labored, I glanced at the girl her arms tightly wrapped around the exceed in her arms. Fear crawled in my throat as I looked to it, was it another one of those exceed? Yet it looked so innocent and pure with its big eyes. "Sorry for the late introduction, I am Sora. These are my two brothers Sam and Kanato." She pointed seeing as one of the boys kept looking back, Gray easily caught notice of his action.

"Don't need to worry about Amaryllis. Back at our guild she's known for being one of the strongest mages, she always sticks to her words." I watched a small blush cover his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head lightly. He definitely likes her.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I felt my breath tightened as I looked ahead, "s-so this is where you've been." I looked to the two figures that walked my way, my fists curled as I looked closer at the figures. "No." I gasped as watched Edo Erza and Amaryllis look at us, our Erza and Amaryllis lost!?

"Amaryllis!Erza!" Natsu shouted, I curled my fists tightened as I leaned back and gotten into my defensive position. "That's the Edolas. . ."I trailed off, Natsu's voice than echoed throughout the enclosed walls, "our Amaryllis and Erza lost?" I watched as quickly as the actions took place quickly, we were struck in the back of the head by both parties and wrapped tightly in rope. "Is his Majesty inside." I heard Amaryllis speak, I clenched my teeth.

A smile of Amaryllis flashed into my head, that's impossible. Her and Erza are beyond strong, to be defeated by someone such as them self was something that seemed to be impossible. "Yes, please go ahead." One of the guards spoke, than a dark and breathless voice of Erza made me shiver. "I can already see eternal magic power before my eyes." The sound of the door creaking made my look around nervously, I glanced at Natsu seeing as he fidgeted around.

"Have you brought the key, Amaryllis." The gruff tone of the King echoed in the room, "it is broken though there is no need to worry. He can create the key." I watched as Edo Amaryllis had thrown me to the ground, I looked with hardened eyes seeing as the king stood in front of me a gruesome smile on his cracked lips. "He can?" The king seemed to be shocked, I looked to see as Edo Erza press her glade against Natsu's neck, he was already weakened but couldn't move at all.

She gave me a hard gaze, "you'll activate the dragon chain canon." She lifted Natsu closer to her pressing her blade slowly closer to his neck, I clenched my teeth as I stared at them feeling the sweat roll off of my forehead onto my cheek. I tightened my fists as I stared at Natsu I turned towards it, walking slowly too it I created the key easily and pushed it lightly into the machine, I wasn't going to do what they wanted me to do actually.

I only have one chance, I'll change it's aim and have it hit the lachriema. If I do that I am sure that will save my friends. I stumbled back in shock as the key held itself down, I looked around panicked, h-how do I change it. How!

"Fire." The king shouted, "ready?" I heard the light voice, "this is were it ends." I heard the other voice, "Natsu!" Edo Erza shouted, "got you!" I watched as Natsu dashed forward, "fire dragons wing." The spiral of flames awoke me from my daze, Erza than quickly grabbed the king by the neck as she placed the blade onto his neck. "Stop the firing!" Amaryllis shouted, my eyes widened, it was them the entire time. I gave a small grin to Natsu as he stood by my side.

"What is the meaning of this Amaryllis, Erza!" The king shouted I watched in amazement as a light shined brightly around them, I looked to Amaryllis seeing as her hair fluttered in the wind as her outfit was tight and covered with multiple slashes, one particulary slash on her chest that exposing her chest. I blushed as I noticed this but couldn't hide the bright smile she gave me as she pushed the hair away from her neck, showing the fairy tail mark on it.

"That was close." I breathed out only to hear Natsu laughing hard, "plan D for deception." One of the guards voices scrambled, "such cowards taking a hostage." Natsu grinned as I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring the stuttering pain. "What of it?" I craned my neck at the solider, "we'd do anything for our friends." Natsu spoke with a dark grin, I nodded at his words. That was true in many ways.

There was a loud shout as I looked up I watched as both figures descended upon Amaryllis and Erza, it was there counter self. "Damn you!" Edo Amaryllis shouted, "Scarlet!" Her Edo version had locked into battle with her, I gasped seeing as the king stumbled forward Amaryllis tangled with her counter self as well, I watched in horror as the weapon was launched. "Amaryllis!" I looked up to the voice, it was Sora and her brothers. "Get on!" She was on a legion.

I quickly shot a hammer towards Edo Amaryllis, she jumped back in shock I quickly grappled Amaryllis hand and pulled her towards the Legion. Erza and Natsu quickly following after, "we need to hurry!" I shouted at Sora.

* * *

**Amaryllis's POV**

I clenched onto the body of the Legion as we suddenly collided with the lacherima, my breath became laboured as Sora urged her Legion to push forward, I felt Kanato's hand around my waist. I looked up to him in confusion, he turned the other direction, "I don't want you falling off." I watched as Kite jumped into my arms, he was hurt a bit, I tightened my grip on to I knew it Natsu flew into the sky with Happy, "come on." We went behind the small island and jumped one by one as we began to push on it.

My muscles ached as I pushed against it, our shouts of struggle echoed in the air, "we will stop it together!" Natsu shouted, I gritted my teeth as I pushed harder against the island, my strength slowly fading though the others around me contiuned to push. I countined to hear the encouraging words around me everyone having their voices mixed together, than bodies of exceed began to move beside us as they pushed against the island, "it's our country to. We want to protect it!" I smiled lightly feeling the strength being restored in my body.

I watched as the lacerima got pushed back with heavy force than disappeared, I was slowly falling but than I looked up seeing as Kite held me. I smiled at him, "thanks buddy." He grinned down at me his wings fluttering in the wind, "it returned to Earthland." I looked down to the voice, seeing as Mystogun stood their, "I thank you all for you strength, your friends have returned to your world." I grinned as everyone around me began to cheer together.

Voices mingled in the air as exceeds around us cried and laughed, "Lily!" I watched as the large human-sized exceed was suddenly pierced, I gasped seeing as Jellal screamed out loud. "Amaryllis!" I looked over seeing as Aya was heading towards the Edo verision of me, "Aya!" I shouted, quickly Kite dashed towards her. Edo Amaryllis looked up at me with a grin as she glanced I was halted in my actions as I looked to Jellal, "this is redemption." I heard the gruff voice from the machine.

The exceeds around us began to shot with a short of lazer and be frozen, I gasped at the sudden actions, we jumped onto the legion followed by Aya, Orion and Titan along with their Edo versions. I watched as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel jumped down, they took charge on the king machine's, I looked down to Natsu making eye contact."Protect the cats." I nodded at his words, we head away from them.

"Shit." I leaned over seeing as the soldiers were getting closer to us, I took a deep breath seeing my counter self grin darkly at me. I glanced over to Erza we nodded, I stood up along with her, I began to slowly stretch my muscles. "W-Wait don't stand up! You'll get shot!" I shot a grin at Sora, seeing as everyone looked at me.

"Don't worry about me, right Erza?" She gave a small smile and looked down, "yes." Her voice was low, I wrapped my arms around her while squealing. "I love you Erza." She blushed, "you can't say stuff so easily." She spoke, I pulled away running a hand through my hair. I stepped away from her, taking a deep breath I jumped forward. My eyes danced across the groups of soldiers, Erza beside me, I curled my fists. I took a big breath sucking in the wind.

"Roar of the sky dragon." The soldiers around began to spiral, I looked towards myself seeing as she speed towards me, she jumped off her legion. I reached back, "thunder blades." I twirled as the sparks of the blades touched my skin, I than tangled in battle with her our blades colliding together. I grinned as I looked down at her, her eyes widened, "thunder blades: Rage of the beast." The power in my blades became overpowering as the lighting that reached from the sky touched my blades.

The power covering my entire body to my blades quickly an large explosion intitated as I pressed the blades down harder, she lost her grip her teeth tightly clenched together. I pressed harder again as her defense weakened as she slammed down into the ground follow by the impact of my thunder hitting her body. She let out a loud cry as it slammed into her, I flipped lightly and landed onto my knees as she laid on the ground she slowly began to get up with anger in her eyes.

"You'll pay for that." She clenched her teeth, I smirked at her words twirling the blades around my fingers. "We'll see about that."


	17. Fire And Ice:Back Home

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 17 - Back Home_

I sucked in the air as I slid back, the soldiers flying back and forth as Edo Fairy Tail guild had joined in the fight. I huffed as I placed one knee on the ground staring at my counter self, she mirrored bruises worst than mine but had the strength to stand up. I clenched my teeth as she leaned back her weapon switching my eyes widened as the beam began to build up, I quickly got to my feet feeling the power surge around my body as the sounds of war echoed in my ears.

I lifted both my hands as I spread wide out feeling the fire spiral in the air, my eyes narrowed at her seeing as she already had began to cast her spell at the moment. I gritted my teeth as I quickened the pace the fire spiraling even bigger, "demolition beam!" She shouted I tucked my chest out as I twisted my hands and leaned forward as the beam zoomed towards me, inches away I performed my spell hearing as my name was shouted from someone.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Exploding Flame Blade!" I watched as the beam hit me though as my flames parred it back, I grounded my teeth as I pressed my feet further into the ground as I pushed forward my fire, I grounded my teeth as I felt myself shout in rage. Suddenly around me was suddenly covered in white as both attacks went head on, I raised my hands in an attempt to wait for the light to fade and when it did I spotted as my counter self was flying through the air.

I breathed out as I leaned down to the ground and with speed took off, I landed above her, twisting quickly. "Earth dragon's stomp." I slammed the hilt of my foot into her stomach, she let out a loud groan as she was sent towards the ground with a quick speed. She hit the ground directly and was conscious but looked to be in dear pain, I landed onto the ground as I slid back, my chest heaving up and down due to the lack of magic power I used as all my energy was slowly decreasing.

I closed one of my eyes as I fell to my knees, panting for air. I watched as her figure slowly got up, the rocks rolling from her body, I summoned my spears as I held them at my sides. "I-I didn't expect you to block that." She grounded her teeth as she clenched dual swords, "Amaryllis." I heard Gray call my name from not far away, I shakily attempted to get to my knees though I collapsed again, I placed my hand on my leg looking back at it. Did I injury it?

A smirk crossed her face, "all out of energy." I looked up seeing the three figures stand in front of me, "we won't let you put your hand on Amaryllis." Aya stared forward to myself, I watched my counter self become stiff as she looked at the familiar faces. I smiled at their actions seeing as the three people who I had began to train seemed to be even stronger than I perceived, I licked my lips as I faced forward grabbing my spear I made another attempt to get up.

"Earthland versions." My counter self's voice was low, "we may not be the strongest but we won't let you hurt someone we treasure." I was taken back by Titan's words as he curled his fists, I watched as the three of them lunged into attacking my counter self, their movements were based on teamwork as the three demonstrated communication in their actions, I smiled at them but clenched my teeth watching as Edo Amaryllis striked them each on-by-one down.

Though the three of them still got up and fought, my heart ached at this. I placed my hand on my leg and placed a wind spell on it causing the pain to fade, my eyes went over to Aya, Orion and Titan seeing the three struggle to get up. "Don't get up." They turned to me their eyes widened as they sported the bruises on their skin, I sharpened my eyes at her she grinned even bigger. "This is my fight." I watched as she let out a laugh as she lunged forward.

She appeared before me with both her swords raised, the two of us danced in our swords as we fought. Hitting each other causing blood to spill, in the end we were matched at the same level. I twisted my spear as I slammed the hilt of it into her stomach, she held her stomach as she slid back her eyes sharpened at me, "what are you fighting for." I asked her gently letting my spears disappear and rather place my hands on my hips, she leaned forward clenching her blades.

"Of course for unlimited magic." She hardened her tone, "you act as if you really are the bad guy. But you are acting this way so the the Edo versions of Orion, Aya and Titan come to truly hate you." Her eyes widened for a moment at my words, "Amary." I heard the soft tone, I watched as the Edo version of Aya stood their, her eyes big and teary and she bleed from having fought, two other men standing by her side. "Aya." My counter self breathed out.

"Say that everything you did to us was a joke! A bad one!" Edo Aya pleaded with my counter self, letting her weapons drop to her side and saddened expression on her face. She bit the corner of her lip before looking at Edo Aya, "I did it all. I wanted to." She spoke as she raised her blades towards Aya, "I hated you all, I j-" She was halted in Aya's next words, "did you hate Orion." Aya's face became darker as a shadow passed over her eyes.

My counter self clenched her blades, "no. I loved him." Edo Orion eyes widened as he became stiff, he wasn't expecting that answer at all. "Than stop." I spoke feeling as her eyes moved to me, "you mean to say they are your loved ones." I watched as her face had suddenly changed as she looked to me, "you know nothing about me!" She shouted, I crossed my arms over my chest locking eyes with her. "Did you forget that we are the same person?" She clenched her teeth.

"I know myself. You probably joined to fight against the guild because you wanted to find a way to stop it, in order the rumor to be true about coming to hate Fairy Tail you must have made a bullshit of a lie and get in." She gasped and shook her head, "n-n-no. I-I would never." She claimed as she lifted her blades as directed it towards me, "I see so that was true." I smiled lightly at her with a small nod, I placed my hand over my chest seeing as my clothes had mostly been torn or destroyed.

"You still want too fight." I asked, I tightened my fists as I looked at her feeling as the fire built up on one while on another one it had wind. She leaned forward and took off with great speed, I leaned back as I dodged the swing of her dual blades. I ducked to the ground as I kicked her in her stomach she stumbled back but I quickly managed to flip backwards, I took a deep breath feeling as the area around me began to shine with brightness the wind covering my body.

"Kya." I heard Aya as she stared at my half-naked body, my counter self's eyes widened. I closed my eyes as I felt my clothing and armor change from a simple shirt and pants to heavy thick revealing armor, "reequip: Maiden's Armor." I held the double sai's in my hands as I stood in the new clothing seeing as everyone around me was shocked, "A-Amaryllis you can reequip too." Orion spoke, I looked at the three of them and the Edo versions of them.

"Get behind me." They all rushed behind me, I leaned forward as I striked both of the dual sai's on the ground with a harsh strike. I got onto one knee pressing it onto the ground as I closed my eyes, _"with the maiden's power I seek to conquer and bring justice."_ I breathed out feeling as my power magic had rose quickly, the ground shaking,_ "the direct seeker from the gods themselves I hold power for those who cannot, I am the portal to the gods themselves."_ I drawed in a breath feeling the cracks around me become bigger and the action being halted.

I placed both my hands on the sai's feeling as my hair began to flutter in the air as the power around me began to shine brightly, _"it is me who will pass judgement to all those who seek power. For that I call upon the gods themselves."_ The area around me began to shake more as I felt the power rise even sky higher, I clenched my teeth as I looked to my counter self as she was stiff without knowing what to do. I than felt the power shine brighter around me as I released the last sentence.

_"Lend me your power."_ It was than the area around me shined brightly as the sky had lit up and bright white beam striking the ground, the beam ran all across the battlefield, I clenched my teeth as I prolonged the distance and increased the power, I released a bright as I opened my eyes seeing as the white beam had soon vanish around all of us. I looked around seeing as my counter-self was knocked out and all the soldiers had been knocked out as well.

I released my hands from the sai's and panted harder looking at it, "wow." I heard the breathless voice behind me, "Amary is really amazing." I watched as Gray rushed over to me, I struggled to get up but managed to get up but stumbled forward. He reached his arms out as he caught me, I huffed as I landed in his arms letting out a small groan, I looked up to him and smiled brightly feeling the blush along my cheeks as he looked at my armor.

Suddenly something had lit from the ground began to rise and spiral into a hole, "what's that." I spoke my eyes narrowing at the hole, it was halted. "We won." Gray breathed out largely, he turned around I spotted Edo versions of Fairy Tail becoming more down and saddened, "the magic power is vanishing." Edo Cana spoke, her voice saddened as her hat tipped downward. I looked around seeing the as everyone around us began to panic, I felt Gray tight his arm around my body as I unequipped my armor.

My legs wobbled as I nearly fell again, he wrapped both his arms around me. I blushed at this action and looked up at him, he looked in the other direction as well. "Your glowing." I pointed to him, "you are too." I gasped looking over to Aya seeing as she, Orion and Titan were glowing the same. I looked up to the sky seeing as the hole was big, exceed that remained around us began to ascend in their, I than watched as Kite landed in my arms.

"Sorry. I left you behind." He shook his head, I watched as the other three exceed's made their way to Aya, Titan and Orion, grinning as they hugged their exceed. I looked over seeing my counter self awaken, she smiled at me nervously and brushed away her hair from her ears. "I am sorry for what I did." She lowered her eyes, "thank you Amaryllis for helping me to realizing my mistake." I smiled at her, I hadn't done much though I watched eagerly as she went to the Edo version of Aya.

"Can you forgive me for everything I done." Edo Aya cried as she threw herself into my counter parts arms, I looked at the Edo version of Orion. "Goodbye." I waved gently towards them, "hopefully we meet again." He nodded lightly and gave me a small smile. We all began to levitate, I waved at my the others especially Lucy, "bye other Fairy Tail." Edo Lucy nodded as she waved back at me along with the others, than within a few seconds their figures became more smaller and smaller until I couldn't see them.

I wiggled my arms we were heading towards the ground, I felt as Gray wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. We hit the ground with a huff, though I was lucky when I wasn't hurt but I felt something move between my chest and looked down to see Gray blushing madly as his face was buried in my chest. I let out a scream as I sat up quickly, he sat up his face flushed, "thanks." I spoke glancing at him from underneath my eyes.

He nodded gently. I looked to see a bunch of exceeds flying around, "huh?" I tilted my head, I watched as the Queen had spoke about the story and had actually saved a hundred children. I sat down as I listened to the story, that was kind of admirable to think of, she played as a kind Queen though she had made a tough and difficult decision. I looked in front of me seeing as one of the exceed who waved his hand back and forth as Gray and Natsu copied him.

I laughed at the pair, soon in the distance I watched as they all flew away. I shivered at this and covered my arms, I felt the jacket drape over my shoulders, I frowned looking up seeing as Orion stood beside me his arms crossed over his chest as he stared ahead. He glanced down at me for a moment, "you should wear that before you get a cold." He gently spoke, I smiled as I turned towards him he seemed shocked at how close I got. I leaned up patting his head gently.

"Aren't you a good kid." He frowned a blush going across his cheeks, I had recently found out that Aya, Orion's and Titan's age and was surprised when they talked about it to me. Aya was fiveteen and considered to be the youngest, while both Orion and Titan were the exact same age which was sixteen, as for me I am two years older than them. "I am a man." I nodded as I looked over the town as I pulled his jacket closer over my body, "whatever you say little one." I laughed softly as he let out a angered groan.

I watched as Lisanna stumbled out the bushes, "Lisanna." Natsu, Gray and Erza became stiff as they seen her. "Natsu!" She shouted loudly before tackling Natsu onto the ground, she began to exchange soft words with him as her tears dripped onto his face. "Are you the real Earthland Lisanna?" Gray spoke his finger shaking a bit as he did so. She nodded her head, I gasped at her words, she was stuck in Edolas the entire time rather than on a mission.

"Didn't you die two years ago?" Erza spoke softly, "die?" I widened my eyes. "I had lost consciousness and was sucked into the Anima at one point." She lowered her eyes, "I wanted to say that I knew the real Natsu and Happy though I didn't want to hurt my siblings. Though it turns out they already knew." Soon I followed after everyone else seeing as they took her to the graveyard, we happily watched as Lisanna rejoiced with her family.

I even felt a bit of tears fall from my eyes at the scene, "are you crying?" I heard Orion ask, I turned to other way and roughly rubbed my eyes trying to avoid his judgement. "No." I mumbled as I felt the arms gently place me on their chest, "don't worry. I won't look." I blushed at his actions and pulled away and patted his head lightly, "you really are a good kid."


	18. Fire And Ice:Hurt

**Fire And Ice **

_Chapter 18 - Hurt_

I stood behind the drape hearing the commotion on the other side, I took a deep breath as I held Kite in my arms. The drape dropped leaving us to see the large crowd of people," became who is it this year?" Someone shouted in the crowd. I glanced over to Mira seeing as she smiled down at everyone else, I smiled as I made eye contact with Orion remembering a few days ago his nice actions had caused me to think differently of his actions. I looked over to Master seeing as everyone else become quiet.

"This has been Fairy Tail's custom. The announcement of the participates in the S-class wizard promotion trails." The crowd erupted as I spotted Natsu lighting his fist, "the venue for this year is Tenrou Island, the holy ground of our guild." Gasps spread out across the room, as I shrugged my shoulders and held Kite closer to me. "There will be eight participates. Mest Gyder, Levy Mcgarden, Fried Justine, Cana Alberona, Elfman, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel." The cheers echoed in the room.

"You have one week to prepare." I shifted my eyes over to Aya seeing as she hadn't gotten nominated. "There are two rules when selecting a partner, one it must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two they cannot be an S-class mage." I heard Natsu shouted towards me making me jump, "how is Amaryllis a S-class mage!?" He shouted I scratched the back of my head. "I actually passed the trials way back then." I then felt the hand on my shoulder and looked up to a grinning Gildarts.

"You almost had me." I sighed. Hearing the piercing silence in the room, "can you not talk about that." I sighed shaking my head, "Amaryllis fought Gildarts and became an S-class mage!" My name was spread out in the room in shock, I lowered my eyes, I managed to keep up with him though he allowed me to pass and wasn't fully knocked out when I thought he was. The Master as well thought I was a good fit for S-class and wanted me to prove my skills to Gildarts.

If I had proven my skills to Gildarts he could approve whether or not I was allowed to pass. "Erza, Amaryllis, MiraJane and Gildarts will be proceeding to block you this year." I looked over seeing the commotion as people debated about fighting. "That is all," Master spoke loudly, I made my way down the staged meeting Gray his hands in his pockets. He ran a hand through his hair and greeted me with a smile, "hey." He spoke, I brushed away a strand of my hair, "hey." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"How do you think you'll do for this exam." He grinned at me, "obviously I am going to be S-ranked." He curled his fist tightly, I frowned as I leaned forward catching him off guard, my eyes went to the scar that was covered by his hair. I gently reached up and ran my fingers over it, "never really noticed it." He blushed at my words and tried to push the hair in front of it to cover it, I laughed at his actions lightly and smiled even bigger at him, "don't worry it makes you look manly." He smiled at me now.

"Should we go join that table?" I questioned pointing over to where Lucy and the other's were, Juvia was deadly staring at me her eyes sharp as I walked beside Gray. We both sat down together, our thighs touched for a moment but I hadn't mind at the contact seeing as I blushed unknowingly but felt the warmth from a single touch from him, "so Amaryllis, when did you participate in the S-class exams." I gently placed Kite on the table as I tilted my head thinking about it.

I frowned lightly as I leaned back against the long bench of the chair, "I think around when I was fourteen or five-teen." I watched Lucy's jaw drop at my words, I laughed lightly at her reaction as I placed my hand on the part of the bench. I felt another hand rest on mine and glanced over seeing as it was Gray, I blushed as we made eye contact, I turned in the other direction and tried talking to Aya but than jumped when I felt his hand wrap around mine.

Kite giggled at my action he knew exactly what was happening though Lucy peered at Gray and me curiously, "Amaryllis who was you first kiss?" I widened my eyes at Cana's words, a grin on her lips. Everyone on the table stared at me, Orion looked especially interested. "T-That's so sudden." I spoke rubbing the back of my head lightly, Cana leaned forward clutching the bottle of beer in her hands as she looked at me. "Is it someone we know?" She asked.

I became even more flustered seeing as Gray did the same beside, oh my, what do I do? I bit the inside of my cheek as the left side of the bench was free I made a run for it, "sorry. I have a bunch other things I have to do, I just remembered." I dashed out of the building leaving behind the people interested in my love life, I began making my way to the bank clutching my heart feeling as it began to beat even faster. My first kiss was Gray.

I held a hand over my mouth trying to stop screaming as I recalled the kiss. When I made my way to the bank I had met with Anna, "so you kissed a guy when you were really young and you think you like him." She tilted her head at my words as we ate lunch, I blushed as I nodded lightly having my hands rested in my lap. She let out a small laugh, "and this guy-you think he likes you. You say he holds your hand and blushes whenever you do things." She grinned and she took another bite of the chicken, I hopelessly nodded.

"Why don't you just ask him out." I gasped at her words, "b-b-but-" She raised her finger to me signaling 'no', "you are a strong woman yet you can't even ask a guy on a date." She sighed at me resting her chin on her hand, I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought about her words. What if he doesn't want to go out with me? And really just see's me as a friend.

"I think he would like to go with you. Have more confidence in yourself." I smiled at her words, "sounds like something good happened to you." She laughed lightly and blushed a bit, "well turns out I have a boyfriend now." My eyes widened as I gasped in my chair, "no way." She nodded, "when were you going to tell me this?" I demanded, "well I just told you." I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. I was happy for Anna, I am hoping that her boyfriend would treat her right.

Ever since the incident with Edolas I had began to talk with Anna more and more often to the point where we became close friends, "shit." She looked at her phone, "I have to get back to work." I waved my hand at her watching as she rushed off in the distance, together me and Kite were making our way back to our house knowing that we needed to clean up. I heard a loud buzz as I past a park, I looked over seeing as a blond boy had stood his fists curled together as he punched the tree.

I leaned at a nearby tree and watched as he punched the tree with all he got, I narrowed my eyes seeing as his hands were covered in a white light. "Fist of the white dragon!" He shouted, the exceed beside him cheering. "Sting, that was awesome!" The cat cheered loud the boy Sting nodded again and continued to punch the tree, I leaned against the trunk of the tree seeing as the boy stood their for hours training. It looks like he wants to become strong.

I began to make my way towards the boy with a little smile, "Sting was it?" The boy looked up slightly annoyed but than his eyes widened at me. "Y-your A-Amaryllis." I tilted my head, "surprised you know me." I laughed lightly, "I see your training." I looked to the damage of the tree, "great." I looked at the tree, I began to demonstrate my form to him seeing as his eyes locked with my stance as he practiced it. I helped him in his stance and than with force he punched the tree.

The tree than began to crack and fell down, he out a loud gasp, "I-I did it." He shouted raising his fists in the air, I smiled at his reaction and began to walk away. "A-Amaryllis." He called out to me, I raised an eyebrow at him as I turned around sipping on a drink I had gotten, he looked down scratching his cheek, "I know we just met but can I stay the night at your house." He blushed lightly, he was a mere child, he probably had no one to go to right now.

"Alright." He looked up shocked but quickly followed after me, "I am Lector, even though you may seem strong Sting is better." I laughed at his words, "is that so?" I spoke, Sting stuck to my side until I found him pressed against the wall of a restaurant, he was looking at someone cook food. "Hungry?" I asked he shyly nodded at me. I went into the store as I bought him something from the store and placed the bag of food in his hands, "thanks." He mumbled as he took the food.

"Kite, are you always this quiet?" Lector asked, "he's just a bit shy." I held Kite to my chest as he hugged me, he adored the warmth I had. "If you want training I can help you, starting tomorrow though." He gasped nearly dropping the bag as we entered my apartment, he grinned broadly at me. "Really?" He bounced in his steps, I nodded. I placed my stuff on the counter and placed Kite on the chair, "make some friends." I tapped his nose, he frowned lightly as he sat on the table in front of Lector and Sting the three soon conversing together.

I took a shower, I happened to use the latest shampoo from one of my favorite companies and it smelt like strawberries. I inhaled the scent as I stepped out the washing unwrapping the towel from my hair, I stepped out into the room seeing as Sting had been playing with Kite and Lector, "done eating?" I asked as I rubbed my hair with the towel and made my way to the fridge, I took a swing of the milk in the fridge to see that Sting was staring at me.

He blushed as he turned away, "I am tired." He was looking in the other direction, "well come on. Let's go to bed." He looked at me his blush still evident as he heard my words, "together?" He asked lightly I nodded pointing to my bedroom, "one bed. It's kinda big for the both of us." I turned off the rest of the lights as I slipped underneath the covers, Sting shyly stood over their playing with his fingers, Lector and Kite already had jumped in and were under the blankets.

"Don't tell me your shy?" I giggled lightly, he puffed his chest, "am not." He claimed out loud as he jumped underneath the covers and turned his back away from me, I closed my eyes and began to drift away in my sleep as I hugged Kite close to me. During the night I had heard the rustling of sheets and the sound of the springs on the bed squeaked, it was than I felt the gentle brush on my lips it was soft and small, "I've had a crush on you for a very long time." Sting spoke, I than heard him pull the covers up and cuddled next to Lector.

I awoke in the morning and had looked at Sting with a sigh, "I will be back. Head to the training grounds I told you about." He nodded as he left through the door, today I was going to ask Gray on a date. I stomped towards the guild with confidence, I spotted him inside the guild seeing as he was talking with Elfman, I blushed as he began to come out the guild. I gulped as I turned to him feeling the blush flutter onto my cheeks, I brushed away the strands of hair from my face.

"Hi Gray." He stopped in front of me his hands in his pockets, "hey." He blushed lightly, I drew in some breath as I bit the inside of my cheek. I looked up to him, "u-uh-I was wondering if you'd like to go on a d-date with me?" I stumbled on my words as I lowered my eyes, "I-I mean y-you don't have to go." I looked up to him as he took my hand in his, "I would like to go." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head lightly, "tonight at 8PM." I watched as he quickly walked off leaving me in a blushing daze.

I arrived at the bank seeing as Anna had been serving a customer, after the incident the bank faced everyone had liked me greatly especially for saving their lives. Anna had seen me and excused herself from the customer who hadn't mind and flipped through the papers she had, I immediately tackled her and couldn't help but shout my words, "he agreed to go on the date." I froze as the bank became deadly quiet than laughter broke out.

I blushed as the woman around me, "is he that special?" One woman asked as she cradled her baby, I blushed as I played with the ends of my hair and nodded. The woman around me smiled at me, "oh dear. He has you around his finger." Another woman leaned over to me, "is it the ice mage from Fairy Tail?" She questioned, I blushed even more. How did these woman know who to guess? I felt my body become more hot as my heart raced faster.

"He indeed is a handsome one. I think you two would be a lovely couple." She laughed lightly at my reaction, "so what time is your date at?" Anna asked. "8:00 pm." Anna snapped her fingers a smile on her lips, "perfect. I'll be at your house for 6." She spoke, "good luck." A woman laughed as she went ahead, "dear. Do you have condoms?" I nearly fainted at her words, both me and Anna's face exploded with embarrassment, "keep them just in case." The woman winked.

I left the bank with a giddy feeling and found Sting training, Kite was with them, he sat down as he observed Sting training. I watched as another tree had fallen, "good job." I clapped my hands together, Sting turned around and brushed away the sweat above his brow. "What took you so long?" He asked frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest, "oh nothing." I swooned. I took a step forward as I gently pulled my jacket off and placed it underneath Kite.

"Alright. Shall we get started?"

I slammed him into the ground yet again, he let out a groan as he rolled in pain. "Get up, Sting." I hardened my tone at him, he clenched his teeth as he struggled to get up but managed somehow, he sucked in his breath for a moment as he shouted before he launched another attack at me. "White dragon's roar." I watched as the white magic zoomed towards me, I raised my hand as I swiped it away, cutting the magic off. Though I looked down to the palm of my hand seeing as I had a cut in my hand.

I flashed it to Sting, "you're getting better." I spoke with a smile, he jumped in the air as Lector followed after him. The next part we worked on was physical fighting, I blocked another hit though him being much smaller had become an advantage as he jumped in different spots. I easily knocked him away not needing to use much strength though I was surprised when I was suddenly knocked back, I gasped as I looked at him seeing as he was covered in complete white.

"Huh?" He was confused, I leaned forward on my knees. This enhanced his abilities, "looks like you created a new move. Give it a name." He looked at his hands than at me, "white drive." I nodded at his choice of words. I gently rubbed his head as we made our way back to my house, "tonight I am going to be out. I'll be home a little late." He raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his ice-cream, "are you doing something special?" He questioned me.

I laughed lightly as I scratched my cheek a bit feeling as I became more flushed, "something like that." When we arrived to my house ten minutes late Anna came with a lot of bags in her hands, I had already taken a shower and was left with about thirty minutes before Gray comes. I sat down onto the chair as she placed some make up on me and fixed the little bit of my hair, there was a knock at the door I huffed as I hugged Anna tightly thanking her for it.

I went to the door when I opened it I faced an blushing and shocked Gray, his eyes had began to look me up and down making me feel self-conscious about my being. He gave me a charming smile making my insides swirl, "you look beautiful." He breathed out, I closed the door behind me as he gently took my hand in his, the action sent warmth down my spine. "You look very handsome, Gray." I responded as I tilted my head waiting for the reaction of his.

He blushed lightly still something I wasn't used to, "well than shall we go." I nodded my head, when we arrived to the dinner we had gotten an fantastic restaurant that had recently become popular. Gray had managed to get reservations for this place, but how could he in one day-unless he booked it ahead of time. Meaning he was planning on asking me out on a date. I mentally squealed at my thoughts.

The dinner was amazing as we talked back and forth as if it was natural, I felt as if I had seen him in a new light. The way he laughed at my jokes, seeing the way his eyebrow moved when he was thinking hard about a topic, overall I felt amazing I felt lightweight though I was still nervous as we walked alone on the street. I looked up seeing as the stars shined beautiful, "beautiful." I whispered causing Gray to look to, "hm?" He let out a light laugh and looked at me.

He raised his free hand and ran it through his hair as he looked at me, "stars are beautiful, true. Though they all shine, right now the most beautiful star is in front of me." He released my hand as he stepped forward, his hands going straight to my cheeks as he looked down at me, I couldn't help but blush at his words and closeness. He smiled at me as he pushed a strand away his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Amaryllis." He whispered my name as his lips came closer.

My hand gently held his as my other hand went to clutching his shirt lightly, I breathed out as I felt his breath against mine his eyes closed and I quickly followed too. My heart thumping extremely fast, "Gray." It was than I inched forward, craving to feel his lips against mine. "Water Slicer." I gasped as I was pulled forward with Gray, our lips missed each other as they rather touched the end of each other's lips, I blushed as we both fell. I slowly began to sit up hiding the blush from him seeing him do the same. I looked up my eyes hardened once I looked to the person.

Dammit. I was so close.

"Juvia." I breathed out in shock as I looked over to her enraged face, "Juvia is mad." She grounded her teeth, I slowly got up helping Gray as well. "Juvia! You could have killed us." Gray spoke in a panicked voice, Cana peeked out from behind the wall and giggled lightly as she popped out behind Juvia. Juvia narrowed her eyes at me with rage, she clenched her fists at me and took another step forward. "Juvia knows that you know I like Gray-sama." I felt the guilt in my chest.

"Juvia that gives you no right, to almost kill us." Gray spoke, I noticed he still held my hand but hadn't bothered with it. Seeing as he was the only thing calming my raging instincts, "I like him too Juvia. I like him since we were little before he met you." I watched as shock spread on Gray's face, "Amaryllis." He whispered a blush on his cheek, "oh. Would you look at that Gray two girls fighting over you." Cana spoke as she took another sip of her beer before reaching in her bag to grab another one.

"Juvia will fight for Gray-sama." I narrowed my eyes as I clenched my feet my eyes widened at her words, "Juvia listen I-" I was halted by Gray's words beside me, causing me to look over in shock. He gently took my hand in his, "I love Amaryllis as well." He shyly looked at me, I gasped feeling my body jump with joy at his words my hand rested on my mouth covering the shock gasp, "I-I-Gray." He bit the corner of his lip, "Juvia doesn't believe that." She shouted small tears in her eyes.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I mean it. Juvia. I am sorry I cannot return the feelings you have for me." He took a deep breath as he pulled me close, Juvia than took a deep breath. "Juvia knows Amaryllis is a liar. Gray-sama she is tainted, she is not a woman fit for you." I gulped as I stared at her my body becoming stiff as my eyes widened at her words, h-how? "Tainted?" Gray seemed confused as he rubbed the back of his head, Cana took hold of Juvia's shoulder.

"Stop it! How could you say that!"Juvia brushed her hands away and faced me, "Gray-sama. She was raped when she was younger! Her body is tainted in many ways!" I felt as Gray became stiffened and his arms around me loosened, Cana's eyes lowered as she stared at the ground, "s-she is not pure like me Gray-sama." I gently pulled away from Gray not wanting to see his reaction, "t-that's true." I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked up with a smile feeling as the tears peeked through my closed eyes.

I felt suddenly disgusted in my own skin. I watched to tear it all off, I wanted to feel pure like the others, I want-ed to be normal.

"The d-date was great. Thanks." I than quickly made my way up to my apartment feeling as my mask had slowly began to fall off and the tears fell down my cheeks, I sobbed gently as I went to my door. I took a deep breath, knowing if I were to cry Sting would think something is wrong, I opened the door seeing as Sting, Lector and Kite had been playing a game on the table. Sting turned to me with a grin, "welcome home." He greeted me, I smiled at his action feeling my heart tightened as Juvia's words echoed in my ears.

I than dropped my jacket as I recalled Gray's shocked tone, I than collasped to my knees feel all the strength leave me body as I briefly seen Gray's face. Sweat rolling down his cheeks, his eyes widened, his body stiff, I than began to cry without warning. Feeling as the tears freely rolled down my cheeks as everyone came towards me worriedly, Sting crounched forward his words being drowned, I reached my hands out as I hugged him tightly to me, the cries wreck through my body.

The horrid flashback crossed my mind as I recalled the dirty snickers and the grunts from the men in the dark and cold room, my loud crying slowly turned into sobs as I hiccuped. Sting looked at me unsure as he handed me a glass of water which I shakily took a sip of, I wiped the corner of my eyes as Kite laid in my lap with a frown as he hugged me tightly. "Are you okay now?" Sting asked gently, I looked up to him giving him a small smile.

"What happened?" He asked, he sat in front of me along with Lector. "I-I-" I looked away from his face and felt the tears threatening to spill, "I-I rather not talk about it." I made my way into my room and quickly jumped into the shower, feeling as the hot water smoothed my thumping heart beat. I closed my eyes lightly as I stood underneath the hot water feeling as heart pounded against my chest, the sudden flash of Gray's face made my insides tingle.

I liked Gray a lot. Though now he is going to judge me and I won't be able to have a chance to be with him.

I stepped out the washroom and made my way to my bed, I watched seeing as Sting sat on the bed his cheeks puffed and his arms over his chest. He looked up to me with a small blush, "tonight you can use me as a pillow." He declared loudly, I laughed lightly and patted him on the head, "thank you for trying to cheer me up." He turned his face away embarassed at his actions, I slipped in the bed followed by Kite than Sting and Lector.

I wrapped my arms around Kite and Sting, I looked at him seeing the blond boy blush at the contact, "how about we go on a mission tomorrow?" He grinned, "together?" He questioned, I nodded my head at his words. Taking a deep breath I nodded, "together."


	19. Fire And Ice:The Rebellion

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 19 - The Rebellion _

I tightly tied my hair band as I stared at Lector chasing Sting, Kite in my lap as he silently curled up to me. I took a deep breath leaning my head back on the tree trunk, feeling the prickles of the sunlight trace my face. The memories from last night haunted my ever being, the shocked look from Gray and the smug look from Juvia and even the speechless Cana.

I wanted to forget everything.

Sting who had tried many countless times to cheer me up made me smile in attempts to feel happy. There was a small laugh,"Amary!" I looked over to the racing figure seeing as Aya dashed towards me with a bright smile on her lips, her hair up half-way as she wore her regular clothes often used for missions. She lunged towards me wrapping her arms tightly around my body, startled I bumped my head into the tree letting out a small laugh as she dug her face into my neck.

She pulled away with a smile, "it's great to finally see you." She pouted a bit as she sat in front of me, her knees on the grass as she leaned forward suddenly peering into my eyes I watched her eyes trace along my features causing me to tilt my head in confusion. She narrowed her eyes as she lightly pointed out a flaw, "Amary did you cry last night?" She spoke softly her tone gentle and concerned, I shook my head quickly flashing her a bright smile.

"Cry? I never cry." I spoke with a grin, she narrowed her eyebrows showing evidence of not believing me, "you can tell me anything?" She held my hand in her's and responded by giving me a soft smile, I watched to crumble and let her see that I was struggling to cope with my emotions and couldn't come to terms with the stains on my body based on my past. I gave a small laugh before nudging her head, "of course I would." I responded lightly getting up as I done so.

"Amaryllis, who are these people?" Sting approached me with confused eyes as he stared at Aya, Orion, and Titan with an unsure gaze. Tilting my head I began to introduce them individually, "this is Titan. He is a dragon slayer and specializes in gas." Sting gasped as I slowly introduced the two siblings, "Aya and Orion are as well. Aya is the dragon slayer of decay and Orion is the slayer of lighting." He swooned in amazement as he looked at the three with widened eyes.

"Today they are going to help us with our mission." He suddenly frowned, digging the tip of his shoe into the ground and lowering his gaze. "I thought it was going to be the two of us, only." He spoke sadden, I giggled lightly at his words. Rubbing his head slightly he looked up to me with a sparkling gaze, "in the future after you have received enough training we will go alone." He grinned brightly before jumping along with Lector in the air, "here that Lector." He spoke animatedly to his cat friend.

I looked at the three, "shall we go?" I asked gently, Orion nodded and appeared to be wearing different attire compared to his usual. I carefully looked at him with narrowed eyes, he looked at me questioning eyes, "you look different." He blushed lightly raising his hand up to his lips, coughing into it, "I chose to go with a different style of clothing and kinda of changed my hairstyle." I hummed lightly as I peered at him, slowly watching as the embarrassment crawled up his neck to his cheeks.

I softly smiled, "it looks nice." I then walked forward seeing as Sting latched onto my arm talking about dragon force and how he can improve, I faced ahead as I listened to him, hearing the sounds of the crowd and the carefree smiles around us made my heart tingle. Sighing to myself I looked up to the sky hoping the day would pass easily and I wouldn't come across Gray at all. My heart had stopped the moment as I looked ahead seeing as Juvia had her arm around Gray as he looked dazed walking ahead.

"Gray-sama this almost feels like a date." She smiled brightly, I stared at her face, her cheeks became rosy and her body language had shown that she truly was in love with him. I instinctively reached up clenching my chest feeling the tightness squeezing my heart, I clenched my teeth tightly as I urged myself for them to turn in another direction. Glancing from the corner of my eye Aya noticed and was eager in calling them out, "Gra-"I scrambled as I covered her mouth, her hand froze and she looked at me with shocked eyes.

I shook my head dearly suddenly recalling the moments from the last feeling as the lump in my throat became larger and the need to cry has extended massively, Aya watched me carefully and became stiff. I felt my body adjusted as I was brought to the chest of Orion, the harsh sobs escaping my lips as I buried my face into his chest not wanting to look ahead. My chest hurt incredibly showing that I couldn't manage the strength to look at him, my fingers curled into Orion's shirt willingly.

I pulled away lightly looking up at him, he gently brushed away the tears from my eyes with the tips of his fingers kissing my forehead. I gasped at the action seeing as he done it quickly, "O-Orion." I stuttered as I stared at him, he rubbed the back of his neck showing the small blush on his cheeks. I bit the inside of my lip as I gave him a graceful smile, "thank you." I sucked in the air and straightened my posture as I turned around as I began to make my way past Gray.

The jealous feeling filled the pit of my stomach, "Juvia-let go." He spoke hard, "Gray-sama why are you complaining you never minded me always being close to you before." I clenched my teeth as my heart raced faster as I walked by him with a blank face, I felt his dark eyes watch me as I passed him quietly seeing as Aya had sensed the tight atmosphere and threw her arm over my shoulder easily, "Amary! You have to teach me that new move you learned." She grinned broadly, I tilted my head at her words.

Pretending to process her words, "hmmm. Maybe not." Aya let out a scrambled cry as a response to my words, I couldn't help but feel the bubbling laughter explode past my lips from her exaggerated shout. Time had flown by as we had made it to our destination of our mission, completing it within a few hours we managed to get a room with all of us. Aya, Mara, and Kite slept on one bed while Titan, Dash, Rune, and Sting slept on another, Sting had enjoyed them a lot and learned new things from each of them, hopefully, when I am gone they will all progress.

I leaned against the window frame my leg raised up as I watched the sparkling stars that glistened in the dark night, the view managed to create a heart-stopping moment as I gently felt the wind against my exposed. Resting my head on my knee I smiled lightly as I looked at the stars, recalling many memories of me and Erza watching the stars together, I gasped feeling my hair drift in the wind. Holding a small silver key I opened the gate watching as another small celestial spirit appeared in my arms, similar to Plue though Lucy had given me one named Nicola.

He curled in my arms making a low satisfied sound, I smiled leaning against the frame before gently closing my eyes. The amount of warmth covered my entire body making me cling onto the unknown feeling, I breathed out digging my lips into this anonymous feeling with greatness, suddenly I was gently placed onto something soft. I turned in order to search for the sense of warmth, once my hand had made contact with the smoothness I released lightly.

Opening my eyes slowly the darkness covered my eyes, were the light of the stars lit the room, I stuttered feeling the fingers run across my lips and the thought of Gray touching me made my heart race faster. I bit the inside of my cheek as the fingers traced my features to grazing over my lips, I gently pulled the person in knowing this simple touch belonged to someone and that was Gray. From the way, he caressed my skin to the way his warmth had felt.

Gray leaned in still covered in the darkness of the room, I huffed slowly feeling the hot breath against my lips as the light slowly reflected his lips. Pulling him closer, he hadn't fought but went along even pushing himself closer to me, "Gray." I whispered his name gently before pressing my lips against his. Feeling my heart race more and faster simply drowning in the softness of his lips made my mind dizzy, clenching on his arms I felt my body lowered onto the bed.

I released a low moan feeling the hot kisses pressed against the base of my neck as his fingers ran down my curves as if admiring it and enjoying the touch of my skin, I pressed my hand against his chest gently stopping him. It hadn't felt right to do this now, "Gray. Stop." I felt as an unknown heaviness came over me as my eyes began to close making me wanting to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Amary." I slowly opened my eyes to the leaning figure over me, her broad smile on her lips as she stared at me, the light reflecting off her eyes. I groaned lightly, "Aya?" I questioned her actions as she leaned forward with the same grin, "you're finally up." She smiled as she hopped off, I rubbed my head lightly shaking my head at the dream I had. I was on a mission with everyone, Gray was nowhere near me, what a dream to have. .I suppose I cannot help this undying need for him.

"Hey, you okay?" Lector asked munching on one of the pancakes I nodded as I let out a light yawn. Stretching my arms above my head responding with a light smile, "yeah." I hopped off the bed quickly changing my clothes seeing as the boys had already left. I spent more time with Aya as she told me in detail about the recent missions she had taken along with Titan and Orion and developing uncertain feelings for Titan, "I am not sure." She whispered lightly as she lowered her gaze, the blushing red on her cheeks. I left the matter alone knowing that we will soon have to have a deep conversation regarding her thoughts on Titan.

The day then slowly passed as the boys arrived with breakfast, we talked among ourselves in our room then soon checked out after a while. Walking down the streets I was more relieved seeing the happy smiles surrounding us, this town was small and despite that everyone seems to know each other and have a sort of bond, taking another step forward I felt the pain in my wrists again. Glancing down I watched as the black marks slowly came into my vision, quickly I sucked my breath watching as I fought the pain and the marks faded again.

Gulping nervously I eyed my hands, the marks were terrifying and would show up at random moments and give me an immense amount of pain in the quick moments. Licking my lips I stared ahead feeling the sun touch my skin and the laughs around me sounded similar to gentle music. The strands of my hair had framed my face seeing as this was one of the few days I had decided to let my hair out, staring ahead my eyes flickered to the middle height blonde haired man.

The hair contrasted to his dark skin making my insides turn, I peered closer as I attempted to get a better look and the familiar back, beside him stood a tall man passed six feet, I gasped as my hand reached up to cup my mouth, the man turned around sensing the stare he felt. Within moments I dashed towards him feeling my feet leave the ground in happiness, I tackled him to the ground feeling my arms wrap around his body, "Shou! It really is you!" I couldn't help but shout due to my excitement.

It had been months since I had last received any information regarding their travels around the world, "n-nee-san." Shou stuttered out as he stared at me with shock, he eagerly hugged me back with tears in his eyes and he buried his face into my shoulder feeling as the wetness from his tears soak my shirt. I gave a small laugh unexpectedly seeing my two childhood friends, we then got up slowly seeing as Shou's leaking tears dripped onto the ground, gently I brushed them away which made him looked at me with caring eyes.

I was pulled from his grasp as I felt another but much more broad and muscled arms wrap around me, I gasped as I felt the soft hair touch my forehead draping along it, looking up I spotted the gentle eye of Simon he smiled gently at me his eyepatch still remaining in his other eye. He curled his arms tighter around me, "I missed you." He whispered lowly making me recall his confession months ago, I gulped as he pressed a warm kiss to my forehead to show his affection.

Glancing up at him I couldn't help but blush, "Hey don't hog nee-san to yourself." I laughed stupidly as Shou's greedy characteristic appeared, laughing to myself I felt Shou's arms wrap around my waist in a brotherly manner seeing as everyone else stopped in front the three of us. I laughed as Shou made a face to Simon causing him to cross his arms with a frown making me laugh, even more, these small moments I missed dearly every since we had been split up when we were younger.

I noticed the silent figures pulling myself from Shou's arms who frowned lightly, "let me introduce you to my childhood friends, this is Simon and this is Shou, they both have been traveling around the world though I suppose you have a good reason as to why you're suddenly back?" I raised an eyebrow at Shou, he frowned slightly, looking over to my friends I then began to give an introduction to my childhood friends. Breathing out I glanced over to them.

"This is Aya and Mara," she waved energetically which Shou responded with a laugh, "this is Titan and Rune." He gave a small smile which Simon nodded to him acknowledging him, "this is Orion who is siblings with Aya and this little one is Dash." The cat frowned at me, "Hey I am pretty big." I laughed as I ruffled his head gently, he pouted turning away looking in a different direction. Glancing over to Sting, "and finally the one and only Sting and Lector." He grinned and crossed his arms.

I turned back to my Simon and Shou, "we should catch up." I tilted my head looking over to Aya, "maybe we should have lunch?" She asked. I gasped nodding at her words facing my friends, "definitely. We should have lunch." I took Aya's and Shou's hands and pulled them forward, they stumbled for a few moments before they followed in my steps, "come on. I heard there is a place that has a good lasagna." Shou gasped as he let go of my hand and rushed forward, "I am not paying!" He rushed forward, giggling I looked over Aya as we whispered among the two of us.

She grinned, "he doesn't even know where he is going." I nodded giving a small laugh,"as well he doesn't have money." I shrugged my shoulders, "oh well." I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted at him, "wait up!" He shook his head and continued forward.

I quickly sat down on the chair as Shou collapsed onto his chair, "dammit. I didn't even know where we were going." I laughed at him as I raked my hands through my hair feeling the eyes on my chest in the crowded room, I raised an eyebrow at one of the males in the corner, he turned away. I plucked the menu from Orion's hands and began to look at it, Orion frowned, "I was looking at that." I tilted my head at his words, "have you forgot to respect your elders." He shook his head as he pulled his chair closer as we looked at it together, my finger traced the different foods.

My stomach growled as I read the name, I tapped it deciding to get Orion's opinion. "Orion h-" Staring at him I watched as his eyes had gone to my lips, he looked up at my eyes seeing the shock evident in my eyes. He pulled away coughing slightly and nodded, "yeah that sounds good." I frowned lightly feeling the eyes of Simon "did you order yet, Sim?" He shook his head, "I was waiting for you." He glanced over to Orion, the waitress arrived with a kind smile as she took our orders down with ease.

An hour passed as we laughed lightly among the jokes Aya made. As well catching up with the past as Simon and Shou talked about their recent adventures discovering new places, meeting new people and learning new things. It was amazing seeing as a group of people can do so much within a few months, getting up I felt my friends eyes on me, "I'll be back I am going to the washroom." They nodded Kite sat down and remained eating, stretching my arms I made my way to the washroom.

Unable to find the sign I asked the bartender by leaning over the bar, "oh. It's just on your right." I smiled at her, feeling the lustful gazes on me, passing a table mixed with girls and boys I overheard the conversation. One of the men seemed to be angered, "I am telling you. If these people are from Fairy Tail they can help us, do you not remember how strong Fairy Tail is, especially her." I walked straight ahead trying to ignore their words about me as they all faced me.

One of the men sighed hopelessly, "she's not strong enough." I halted in my steps, "if anything we should make a request for Laxus, not a woman." I turned back glancing at the man who spoke, the two girls noticed the disapproving look on my face and gestured over to me. I shook my head, going to the washroom I spent a few minutes using it and refreshing up as I head out back again. When I headed back out I was startled with the strained atmosphere, "Amaryllis!" I heard Aya shout to me, she cradled a woman in her arms.

Gasping I rushed over, feeling my hands become blue I went to the woman and began to heal her as the people around remained still in their seats. As a large group of men pushed another waitress to the floor, "what happened?" I asked quickly as I managed to calm the bleeding down, "she was thrown in here." I clenched my fists, "who had done it." Aya pointed to the large group of men that proceed to the front of the bar, everyone in the room was seated in a still position.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything." I angrily spoke, "nee-san I think those people are apart of the group that has control over this town, I am not sure but I think they call them the 'Raiders.'" I curled my fists as I stood up as one of the men apart of the group threw a drink onto another person and laughed about it but the girl remained stationary, getting to my feet I felt the anger crowd my body. I glanced back at Aya, "she should be healing, just take care of her." She nodded flashing me a wink.

Crossing my arms over my chest I felt my veins pop as they continued to act as they pleased, "hey girl! Give me your food." He swiped the plate with a grin and coughed when he took a bite, "so disgusting." He smashed the plate into the ground. Huffing slightly I narrowed my eyes at the men, "how dare you act that way." I grounded my teeth at the men, one of them turned to me with a glare and scoffed at my appearance, "you strangely look familiar." He stepped forward to me, he tilted his head before stopping in front of me and placing a finger underneath my chin, "were you in my bed last night?" He raised an eyebrow.

Quickly in a few moments, I twisted his hand, he let out a groan as I twisted his arm and shoved him back onto his back, "what the hell!" The group of men turned to us, "I was going to let you go because you are pretty though I guess looks can you get you so much to places." Narrowing my eyes I watched as the men stepped forward their hands forming a type of dark magic, I flickered my eyes to the magic, "she needs to learn the rules like everyone else." I closed my eyes for a moment breathing out sensing the strange object coming towards me.

Opening my eyes I watched as the magic immediately vanished into thin air, "what was that?" I questioned. "Was that you attempting to discipline me?" I gave a small laugh, Titan and Orion stood beside me, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we dance?" I watched a girl that was smaller came from the group she stared at me hard, "oh. Don't tell me you plan on fighting?" One of the men looked shaken as she tightened her ponytail, her onyx gray eyes locked with mine.

I heard one of the customers speak slowly in shock, "it's her. Onyx. This girl has no chance against her." I watched Onyx took another step forward her eyes narrowing at me, "you talk too much." I smirked tilting my lips at her words as I questioningly raised an eyebrow. Breathing out lightly, she reached her hand and within seconds she re-equipped a weapon in her hand. Smirking, even more, I leaned forward, "Amaryllis. Careful I sense something strange about her." I heard Orion whispered in my ear.

She stepped forward and within seconds she appeared before me, I reacted quickly by ducking as within the seconds I twisted my body and smacked my heel into her cheek. She let out a frustrated groan as she was sent through the window. Sighing I flipped to my feet, fixing my hair I ran a casual hand through it, waving my hand at Titan and Orion as everyone stared at me with shock. "I trust you are able to handle yourselves." The soft laugh from Aya echoed in my ears, "I told you not to mess with Fairy Tail!" One of the men shouted at the mixed table.

Reaching up I tied my long hair up easily feeling the Fairy Tail sign on my neck, I watched as Onyx then proceeded to get up her gaze remained calm and still as she observed my actions. Hopping over the broken pieces of glass I tilted my head watching Onyx clench a single sword. "Reequip. Hm, we are much like the same." A flicker passed her eyes, "you seem to hold the origins of this town in your blood from judging you." She breathed out lightly as she stepped forward.

I tightened my fist feeling the flame curl around my hand, "I only fight. My thoughts are nothing." Leaning forward getting ready I watched as she readies her position, stepping forward I twirled the flames around my hands feeling the heat touch my skin with a pleasure, "fight." I spoke low, she grinned at me her pearly white teeth shining as we clashed together. Her sword glistening in the sunlight, I clenched my fists pushing her back as I breathed in.

Within seconds, "Fire Dragon Roar!" I cupped my hands around my mouth watching as the stream of hot fire passed through my lips at a quick speed, she stepped back as she barely managed to dodged it but flinched as she felt the heat touch her skin. She hissed lowly cupping the painful area, taking a step forward I took her hesitated moments to strike her, I slamming the top of my fist into her stomach she doubled over though I didn't give her time to recover as I slammed my knee into her stomach again.

She groaned as the breath was heaved out from her stomach, twisting my body I performed a quick roundhouse kicking her in the face, she spiraled back slamming into the wall. I watched from the corner of my eyes as the group of Raiders had been tossed out the store, Orion and Titan following in her step. The flash of desperation was seen in her eyes as she looked over to her barely conscious friends, "dammit." She clenched her fists, breathing out I watched as she glanced over to an older woman and her granddaughter who was in the distance.

She quickly got to her feet with a new weapon in her hand some sort of spear, she directed it towards the older woman and the young girl. I gasped, Orion and Titan shouted at me, "shit. We can't make it." I watched the dark magic crowd around the tip of the spear, curling my fists I broke out into a run as I dashed towards the woman. I glanced at the magic seeing as it appeared to be almost finished, "reequip!" I felt my footwear change into the fast heels.

My steps became lighter as I then stood tall in front the older woman seeing as the dark magic had been a beam that looked similar to space magic, "Amaryllis!" Simon shouted, "reequip! Ginmori: Absorb!" I bent my knees back as I pushed my sword forward feeling the blinding light cover around me, standing tall with all my power I pushed through the amount of power surging into my sword. Huffing I clenched it tighter clenching my teeth in the process.

"Absorb," I demanded angrily as the process speeded up, the blinding light disappeared into the bright sunlight, my feet in the hole from standing buried me deeper into the ground due to absorbing the unusual power. I used the given moments to appear before Onyx, her eyes widened as I destroyed her spear with a simple slash, she attempted to punch me, ducking I aimed my sword towards her stomach but halted as I looked up to her with a smirk seeing the shock evident in her features.

"Release." The light from my sword spread as her spell directly redirected into her, the light beam struck her harsh letting her scream fade. Holding my sword I carefully pulled it down seeing the last bit of power fade, and the flying figure of Onyx as she flew towards the ground but was caught by another figure. Staring ahead I watched a boy covered in dark attire catch her, wearing a long earring of some sort of symbol, he glared at me as he glanced to Onyx.

And within the small moments, he disappeared.

I turned to the older woman seeing as she was slightly trembled but looked happy I bent to my knees as I greeted her and her granddaughter with gentle smiles, "are you okay?" She shook her head no, her granddaughter burst with an explosion of questions as she lurched forward, "are you a mage? Are you from Fairy Tail?You're pretty." She mumbled onto many questions, I gave a soft laugh as I ruffled her hair and began to answer them, "yes, yes and thanks?" I tilted my head.

"Honey. Don't ask the woman too many questions." Her grandmother spoke gracefully, I laughed waving it off, "that's fine." Soon I was greeted by Simon as he checked me for wounds on my skin, I patted his chest as I flashed him a wink with a small grin, "don't worry I am not hurt." He sighed running his hand through his hair as he stared at me, "you had done the same to me a few months ago." Shou quickly tackled me as he grinned shocked by my strength.

"Nee-san you're so strong." He spoke, Orion and Titan along with Sting came to my side, "I guess they are gone." I nodded as the woman and the little greeted us by leaving and walked down the street, I walked into the store seeing as the bloody woman had been healed much more as was being wrapped up and taken care of more. I bent to her side and placed the back of my hand against her forehead, looking up to the waitress that served us she looked deeply concerned.

She shakily spoke, "she's knocked out." I nodded, "it was uncalled for their actions, she seems okay for now she's just running a fever." Taking a deep breath Kite curled into Aya's arms he looked scared, "she should be fine in a few hours." I sighed crossing my arms, "y-you really managed to get rid of them." I shook my head recalling the glare of the boy who saved Onyx, his dark glare looked as if he wanted to tear my skin apart, I rubbed the back of my neck eyeing outside.

The fighting had caused damaged to the cement ground and had avoided damaging the houses around with success, "y-you're our heroes!" A man cried out as he looked at the group of us, I glanced up at Orion seeing as a girl latched onto his arm, she began to flutter her eyes at him. He furrowed his brows at her, "I never knew mages could be so hot." She winked at him, turning the other direction I couldn't help but feel a painful ache in my chest.

One of the other men had taken the unconscious women in one of the rooms in the small store, I then went to the bartender placing the thick bills on the table, "you don't need to pay, you saved us after all." I shook my head glancing over to the broken window, "that should cover the cement outside and the mild damage to some of the stands, our food and the damages here." I looked around the store, the bartender furrowed her brows for a moment then smiled gratefully.

"That is too kind of you. But the Raiders had taken advantage of us too much already." She placed her cup down gently looking down, "we already have a small rebellion starting though they are no mages." Licking my lips I ran a hand through my hair as I released the hair tie from my hair feeling the hair cascade down my back, tucking the strands behind my ears, "well good lu-" I was halted by a hand in front of me, I turned to the figure seeing as the tall man looked serious with his hard determined dark brown eyes.

"My name is Colton Brand. I am the leader of the rebellion." I tilted my head as I gently took his hand shaking it as a polite act, narrowing my eyes at him, "and?" I questioned him already knowing his next words that would be coming. His broad shoulders lowered for a moment as he locked eyes with me, "the Raiders have mages, ones that are stronger than us by a lot." I sighed ruffling my hair as I passed him with a sigh. He wanted to take over the full power of the town, this wasn't something I hadn't heard, in fact, this seemed common and I wasn't going to help him at all.

Glancing back at him, "sorry but we can't help you." I made my way to everyone else seeing as they waited for me to say something, "they have our loved ones." I paused in my steps and listened quietly from his incoming words that had alarmed me. The innocent was the innocent. Meaning if this problem included anyone innocent I would act upon. His voice trembled a bit, "many children from this town were taking and forced into labor especially our loved ones, men, women, old and young. They were either taken or killed in cold blood." I sighed closing my eyes as I turned to him.

"And what do you plan on doing with this rebellion of yours?" He clenched his fists, his muscles bulging for a moment, "I just want peace for everyone else, a town where everyone can come together in harmony, not in fear." I smirked impressed by his answer, looking over to Shou and Simon seeing as they wanted to take part in this mission and even my own team. Sighing hopelessly, "not the answer I was expecting, I must say I am certainly impressed." Crossing my arms over my chest I stared at him.

Craning my neck, "I suppose we can spare a few more days before we head back to the guild?" I looked over to Orion who nodded, he had successfully separated himself from the girl, some part of me was immensely happy about that. Sting bounced on the tip of his toes, he was excited about this, "this would be our official first mission as a team." I grinned at his words, bending to his height I ruffled his hair, "despite this being another mission I expect you to follow the instructions I give you." He nodded with a small frown.

Curling his small fist, "I need to let them know that I am strong." Sighing I spoke to him, "I am training you so of course, you're strong." He grinned up at me along with Lector, I looked over to Colton who was frozen in shock. "Meaning you are going to help us?" His eyes widened, I nodded though jabbing my thumb at Shou and Simon, "though you should give these two some money for their effort." Colton grinned and nodded agreeing quickly.

Glancing at Aya, "as for us think of it just helping you." Colton grinned, "Alright well I guess we should show you our base."

**P.S-Didn't get to edit it!**


	20. Fire And Ice:Beaten

**Fire And Ice**

_Chapter 20 : Beaten_

I surveyed my surroundings watching the people around us began to stop and watch us with curious eyes, Colton stood in front of me as he introduced us to every object around us I blanked out his talking as I felt the gazes of people sinking into my skin. Kite flew in front of me and kept a close distance to me, "Amaryllis." Aya gently called my name as she entangled her arm closely with mine, I tilted my head as I looked to her she was slightly forward and pressed her body closer to mine.

"So many people are watching us." I nodded, "they never seen us before so it is natural." Colton had come to a full stop hand cupped his hands around his mouth, "everyone gather!" His voice boomed, immediately everyone within the area began to gather forming a circle around us, whispers broke out in them as they looked our bodies up and down. I stared at Colton feeling Aya press herself closer to me, she clearly hadn't enjoyed the attention she was getting.

Colton took a deep breath, "these are mages from Fairy Tail, they have agreed to help us fight against the Raiders." Whispers again broke out like a wildfire, Colton raised his hand hushing everyone, "they will be our allies, therefore, I expect everyone to treat them with respect." Licking my lips Colton then turned back to me, "I have some spare rooms you can use." I nodded at his words as started walking forward the stares remaining on us, everyone followed closely as Colton led us to a tent.

He frowned slightly, "we have a lot of wounded therefore we can only spare this tent, though I think you might have to share a bed or so." I nodded raising an eyebrow, "wounded?" He nodded looking disappointed. He placed a gentle hand on his forehead, "the Raiders recently attacked our base and that led to a lot of people being injured." Placing my hands on my hips I stared at him, I should help them as much I can seeing if there is a lot of wounded.

"Let me see the wounded." A gasp came from Shou as he took hold of my hand, "but n-nee-san you used enough of your magic already." I waved it off with a small smile, "clearly you are underestimating me, did you forget I am an S-class mage." I winked at him, he frowned as he gently let go of my hand, "right. I almost forgot." Titan mumbled I looked over to Colton and nodded at him, he gave me a light smile appreciating the help I could provide him with.

"Take me to them." He nodded as he gestured into the other direction, glancing back at my friends, "get some sleep I should be back soon." I stopped looking at Aya, I gestured for her to follow me, "I think it's time I teach you how to heal." Her eyes widened as she bounced in her steps learning something new, "y-you can teach me that?" I nodded as I glanced back at the guys and turned to follow Colton, Mara and Kite followed as well to keep us company.

"Despite your magic being decay maybe you can focus that and use it to heal someone." She grinned at me, "finally! I can be useful." She cried out in excitement. I laughed at her reaction as we followed Colton in the evening light, the skies became dimmer as we finally arrived at a large tent, the sounds of groans and rushing footsteps were heard. I took a deep breath as I began to roll my sleeves up as we walked in, Colton lifted the pure white drape and let us in.

I held my breath as I stared at the sight in front of me multiple people rushed around cradling bandages and bottles of sedatives in their hands, "oh my gosh." Aya cried out in shock as she cupped her lips, Colton nodded agreeing with her reaction, "it's been like this for two days." I locked eyes with Colton, "alright then let's get started." Colton's eyes widened at my words, his lips parted with shock and surprise which he easily demonstrated. He coughed, "you plan on healing everyone here!?" I nodded.

He let out a laugh, "me and Aya will need to take breaks but I am sure we will be able to finish in a day or so." Aya energetically nodded with me, though I had seen the glint cross her eyes making it not believable, Colton shook his head giving a small laugh. He ran a hand through his hair, "you woman are sure something else." Colton had brought me over to a man who suffered severe injuries, he had a long gash that had begun at his shoulder and ended at his hip, he was previously knocked unconscious meaning he could suffer head injuries, as well two broken limbs.

I bent down towards the man Aya quickly followed me, looking towards her I began to slowly teach her the process of healing. The factor of healing mainly came from the sky dragon's though I was sure if Aya could harvest her power well enough the 'dead' power she had can be used to heal people. The man groaned lightly as his half-lidded eyes fluttered, the beads of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead as he breathed heavily, I stood up. Aya looked at me with curious eyes, "where are you going?" I tilted my head.

Lifting my shirt up I wore my vest underneath, "I am going to heal the rest of the people." Her eyebrows furrowed, "aren't you going to teach me." I laughed softly ruffling her hair, "you are going to teach yourself. It is not like I am going to teach you everything you know." She fumbled with her words as I left her to heal the other patients, I moved to the nearest woman she addressed me with a light shocked face but gave me a light friendly smile.

She adjusted the bowl of water on her hip, "are you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head giving her a kind smile, "no. I am here to help." Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp, hearing the small steps to my side I watched as Colton quickly joined the conversation. Colton spoke proudly, "this is Amaryllis. She's from Fairy Tai-" She let out a gasp at his words, "you're Amaryllis!" She couldn't help but shout lightly, the silence in the room becoming still.

The shocked and widened eyes locked on me, "I-I never thought a person like you would help us." She smiled even brighter, "the rumors are true then." She smiled even brighter, her facial expression appearing as if her heart was shining with happiness. My heart thumped at the gentle assumptions, "we will help you as much as we can." The room then slowly began to return to the regular atmosphere, the small chatting and the slight small groans from people.

I gulped, "I will need you to take me to your worst patients." She nodded as she quickly walked, her steps fast and agile, Colton following us as well. I raised an eyebrow he shrugged his shoulders, "I always wanted to see the power of a mage." I laughed lightly, she passed a few beds before stopping in front of a bed with a curtain surrounding it. She turned to me with a look of despair clouding her light eyes, "Rodrik. He had taken a deadly attack defending the children of the city, he's the worst of them all though he is still fighting for his life." I stepped forward feeling my blood pump.

She smiled lightly, "if you could do anything it would help." I nodded as I opened the blinds, gasping as I done so, licking my lips I stopped next to Rodrik suryving the wounds he suffered, his battle scars that decorated his skin like a painting. He looked up to me with weak eyes, his eyes holding such emotion making my heart tighten, I wanted to heal this man, I wanted him to be free again. Tighten my fists I leaned forward watching the blue circle appear above my hands as the blue light emitted from my hands.

He looked at me with distant eyes as my hands began on his stomach, no person should go through this much pain to protect anyone, it was heartbreaking but this was the brutal truth of our world. Colton let out a gasp, "it's already healing him." I narrowed my brows as I focused on his wounds, "this is what having magic must seem like." Colton and the woman who I soon found out to be Aiko had disappeared leaving me to be with Rodrik for a half-a-hour.

I leaned back in my steps looking at the man, feeling the beads of sweat form on my forehead I grounded my teeth, Rodrik looked up to me with brightened eyes, the wounds and a massive amount of pain he felt before had faded. Breathing out, "your wounds seem to be better than before, I hope you do not feel any pain." He nodded quickly, I laughed slightly at his actions seeing his single eye blink from the bandaging around his face. I took a step away, "I shall be going now." I gently began to close the curtains leaving him alone.

I heard a muffled sound from him, I halted my steps looking over to him, his muffled became louder. I laughed even harder which caused him to look at me with silence, "no problem." He his closed his eye and I watched the small smile appear underneath the bandaging. I closed the curtain lightly before making my way over to another patient, I glanced over to Aya seeing as she had been focused on a single patient the dark magic crowding his arm.

The beads of sweat evident from afar, I smiled at this watching as the marks faded her eyes widened as she let out a shout of surprise I laughed at her actions causing her to look over at me with shock, her eyes waiting for approval as she tackled me. I rubbed her head softly her eyes glittering with happiness, "you're improving. I am proud of you, Aya." She smiled brighter but then shocked me as she pressed her lips against mine, my eyes widened at her action, the silence pierced the air as the gasps of the women as they lightly blushed and the huffs from the men, catching the eye of Aiko she dropped her bowl a blush covering her entire face and Colton stared at me with shock and a fierce blush on his cheeks.

Aya pulled away, "thanks for the reward." She bounced away freely as if nothing had happened, I shook my head touching my lips for a brief moment. Something was wrong whenever she kissed me, it was unusual as if power was slowly being drained from me I shook the thought as Kite approached me holding a water bottle in his hands, "thanks, little guy." He smiled lightly as I rubbed his head, he followed me around as I took patient after another, he supported me but either hugging me or encouraging me with light words.

* * *

The light had flooded past the curtains of the tent, seeing it had turned to morning, Aya had gone back to our tent and decided to rest seeing as she was still in the process of learning such a new skill. I had continued to work after she left and was determined to help everyone so far about a third out of the fourths of people had healed, Colton had approached me many times along with Aiko on taking a rest but being overconfident I wanted to heal everyone in one night.

Breathing out I felt my legs wobbled as I clenched the small chair, the patients around me panicked, "miss Amaryllis, are you okay." The patients had arisen, I nodded and responded with a shaken breath as I stared at the current woman I was healing. She gave me a concerned look, "you need to take a breath. You are only human." I cringed at the words but shook my head determined on my task. Kite then placed a light hand on my leg, I looked down to his small figure.

"Amary, you need a break." He spoke gently. I clenched my teeth, "I just have a few more people to heal then I am done." My body ached for a rest and break I knew I was clearly pushing myself though this was all part of the process of getting better. I continued to heal the woman, my vision shook as the dots evading my view hopelessly I attempted to brush away them though it appeared again and even more violent. My breath shook as I felt my legs wobbled and my body began to fall, the screams from the people around me echoed as I closed my eyes feeling as I fell into someone's arms.

_Hours Later_

The sharp silence teased my ears as I opened my eyes seeing the white ceiling above me and the feeling of smooth covers around me, I stared at the ceiling for a few moments as I recalled myself passing out. I was too ignorant, thinking that I could do everything myself even overestimating my power, I always had disliked that characteristic about myself. Huffing slightly my body seemed more relaxed and relieved much more than before, gently pulling the covers off I got use to the environment around me.

My ears adjusted to the silence as I began to move through the large tent, the beds had been ruffled and messy as if everyone left in a hurry, I walked through the curtains of the tent, gently raising my hand I lifted the cover of the tent as the brightness had hit me directly it was then I was aware of the whispers and terrified voices, I walked faster as I locked eyes with a large crowd of people that remained in the centre of the city, the long street that directly went straight into the forest was the directione everyone seemed to face.

Walking closer, "what are we going to do!?" A person spoke terrified. I gently passed through the crowd, "you're awake." One of the patients spoke out in surprise I went to the front of the crowd seeing as all of my friends along with Colton and his friends gathered. "What is going on?" I asked gently seeing as Aya quickly noticed me and tackled me into a hug, "are you okay Amary?" I nodded, "just a little tired." She smiled brightly as she hugged me.

"I am glad you are okay." I ruffled her head seeing as the others came towards me, "Amaryllis we have a problem." Simon looked at me with clenched fists, I raised an eyebrow at his words looking over to everyone else seeing the people looked to be scared and frightened for their life. I looked over Simon's shoulder seeing the large orb of dark matter forming, I gasped as I stepped forward in shock looking over to my comrade's expressions.

The orb became bigger and bigger, "w-what is that!?" I felt my chest tightened at the sight, "we need to evacuate everyone." I turned around seeing as no one moved from their position and my friends looked down to the ground in disapproval, the people of the town remained stoic and tall in their stances, "we created this town from nothing. We are not about to leave it!" Everyone agreed, shocked I looked over to the orb seeing as it formed bigger.

"You mean you are about to die with this town!" I felt the anger tore through my chest as I looked to Colton, his eyes hardened, "you wanted to save the city you all grew up in and yet you decide to let yourselves be killed by this because of you damn pride!" I watched some of the people remain their eyes trained on the floor as my friends seemed to be shocked at my tone, I was never a person who had raised my tone or demonstrated my anger on innocent people.

Looking over to Colton he locked eyes with me, "who will protect the people in your city that can't protect themselves." My voice lowered as I looked for his resolute in his eyes, "we will remain here, Amaryllis." I stared at him for a few moments as he gave me a calm smile, "it was selfish of me to ask for your help. I suggest you get you and your friends out of this city before you all face our fate." Clenching my fists I turned away hearing the shocked tone from my friends as I faced the beam, reaching into my pocket I then broke out into a run. "Open the twin gates!" I watched as Blaze and Blade ran beside me with light grins, "so what are we doing today?" I hardened my eyes forward, they stared ahead.

Hearing the cry behind me, "nee-san! What are you planning to do!?" Shou shouted as I ran down the pathway, glancing over my shoulder I locked eyes with a frantic Shou along with a scared Aya and the concerned Orion. Sparing a glance over to Simon, "hold him down." He nodded quickly as he grabbed Shou by the armpits lifting him up, "no! Amary! Don't do it!" I ignored the helpless pleas from Aya's concerned tone as she as well was being held back.

Blade looked back to me, "are you trying to get us killed!?" Adjusting my posture we came to halt as we stood in front of the town at the end of the street, "if I recall I would be the one dying, not you." Blaze sighed lightly, "not the time to cracking jokes." I shook my head looking over my shoulder, I wasn't going to let this town fall to the hands of the Raiders weapon no matter what it had done, I truly meant my words when saying I would help this town.

I glanced back at the twins, "create a barrier around the city." I watched as their faces became paler, "A-Amaryllis do you have a death wish." Blaze stuttered, I raised an eyebrow at them, looking ahead I watched as the beam of dark matter took off. "Just do it." They nodded unsurely and created the massive barrier filled with water and fire surrounding the city, dashing forward I felt the wind whip through my hair, narrowing my eyes I looked to the beam as it was cutting through the air.

Shouting loudly, "requip: Giant's armor!"I felt the heavy duty armor than began to lace around my body as the beam came closer I clenched my shield forward and watched as the bright red magic circle appeared covering even the heights of the sky, I clenched my teeth awaiting the hit then in seconds it struck me. I felt the burn of the magic as it burned into the circle, "Amaryllis no!" I heard Aya cried out, my hands wobbled as the beam began pushing me back, grounding my teeth my grips on the shield shook.

"You can do it!" The twins shouted behind me, I clenched the shield even tighter as I began to hold my stance. I watched slowly as the cracks in my shield became evident and the armor on my legs shattered leaving me exposed, I clenched my teeth as each piece of armor slowly disappeared, "I am not losing!" I shouted over the blast, watching as it continued forward. Moments passed as my shield became nothing bigger than my forearm, it shattered quickly.

I gasped as I gripped my hands pushing it back feeling the burning sensation as it crawled up my arms, my body being pushed back closer towards the city pushing forward with a great urge. Clenching my teeth, "ah." I groaned then in quick seconds I watched the beam disappear as soon as it done so I was sent flying airborne back the little armor I had shattering. I slammed my back into the ground hard as I tumbled back, looking towards the machine in the distance I watched as the forest had parted ways and all the trees had been sent in different directions.

"Amaryllis!" The twins shield disappeared as they rushed towards me, I groaned as they pulled me towards them, I felt the wounds on my arms evident from taking the damaged head on, blood seeped from my wounds as I stared up at the two. Blaze reached forward to touch my arms, I flinched as I felt the mysterious pain crawl up my arms, I felt the scream tore through my lips as the pain crawled up to my neck, "oh god!" Blaze cried out in concern.

"W-What was that magic!? It is like poison to you." I held my teeth as I watched Shou and Simon appear in my view, "nee-san!" Shou cried out as he fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes as I done so. The pain slowly calmed down the mysterious poison though made me unable to move anymore. "I-I can't believe she actually stopped it." Titan spoke with shock in his voice as Aya and Orion quickly joined us, "this must be the true powers of an S-class mage." Panting I tried to focus on healing myself though I have proven not to in this state.

"Hm, is this her?" I heard the feminine voice, looking over to the parted forest I watched as a group easily walked through it, holding their stances high and filled with authority. Looking over to the new voices I watched as Onyx and that mysterious boy took the side of the large man, I breathed heavily staring at them, these were the _Raiders_. Sting's small body stood in front his small fists clenched tightly, "she does seem reasonable strong if she could take on Yura's hit." I stared at the girl, her hair was short as she wore a tight dress with a small grin.

A boy next to her with a blank face as he stared ahead, "this is Fairy Tail? Seems like a bunch of nobodies." The girl laughed, the man in the middle with a large belly had grinned evilly, staring at us with a dark glare than a sly smile perched onto his thin lips, "watch what you say." Aya glared at her, the girl burst into laughter doubling over as she held her stomach, brushing away the small fake tears from her eyes she stared at Aya with a greedy smile. "I like you." She tilted her head.

I then slowly got up seeing as the twins managed to get rid of the brief pain for a few moments before it comes crashing down again, "Master that is the woman I told you about." He narrowed his eyes at me as if he was analyzing every single feature on my body. He smirked, "you didn't mention she was a beauty." The other girl frowned looking me up and down, "Master I am way more beautiful than she is." The girl flicked her hair as she looked at me with disgust.

"Hm, Amaryllis was it?" He stepped forward, "I certainly don't like the way you treated my men the other day." I stepped forward my chest heaving as I attempted to restrict evidence of my pain, rivaling his actions, "and I don't like the way you treat the people of that town." He craned his neck at my words, "it seems we have come to a problem." His eyes flickered, "it seems so." I hardened my eyes at him, watching his eyes awaiting his next move, he disappeared within a few seconds I followed after him meeting him half-way.

Clenching each other fists he grinned at me, "powerful little thing aren't you." I covered my fists with flames, he let go quickly, I charged towards him within moments he easily dodged my attacks, with lifting one finger I prevented him from moving his body as he crashed into the rock wall. I jumped quickly spinning as I do so and cut the rock though to my disappointment he managed to move quicker then I thought, I stepped back as he joined his group.

He grinned, "hm. Interesting." Touching my arm, "I would say the same, you must be the one with poison." He leaned forward his eyes growing wider, "I am surprised you noticed. It takes such delicacy to create a poison that would work well against a dragon slayer." My eyes widened at his words, "dammit this was a set-up." I leaned on my feet as his expression lifted in happiness, Onyx charged towards me with a sword a scowl on her lips as she rushed towards me.

I watched as Aya quickly blocked it with her fists, covered in decay. I gasped, "Aya." She stared at Onyx, "you won't touch her." Aya managed to push her back, leading her to skid back, "I suppose this is the time we teach you who's better. _Raiders or Faires._" The pot-belly man laughed harshly, his eyes brightened with joy. I stared harder holding my spear in my hand, "it seems there are four other dragon slayers." The largest man tilted his head in interest a dark smirk forming his cursed lips.

Sting at my side had purely glared at them, "I will love to have new experiments done on the dragon slayers." His eyes flickered, "hell your not!" I grounded my teeth feeling as my magic power rolling off my skin denting the floor as I took ever step, his eyes grew wide as he looked to me with trained eyes, I couldn't bear the thought of torture let alone my close friends being placed in the same position I would be considered to be called a madman then.

He peered at me, "I suppose yo-" I didn't hesitate as I threw my spear at him, he sighed as he easily dodged it, "my-my, aren't you one with poor aim." Smirking I watched as my spear exploded with lightning bolts, he gasped as he barely managed to escape it, while the pot-belly man had directly caught the impact. Clenching another spear I faced him, "aim?" I questioned, he hardened his eyes at me as he dashed towards me with fury in his eyes.

Grounding my teeth we locked our blades together, "I underestimated you fairy." He smiled at me darkly, "it seems you are strong as the rumors say." He pushed forward making me stumble back, quickly charging forward he sliced at me again, I ducked quickly feeling the wind kiss my open wounds, "hah." I smashed the hilt of my shoe underneath his chin, he flew back but easily back flipped and caught himself. I got to my feet quickly gripping another spear, "Amaryllis watch out!"Orion shouted behind me.

I twisted my body missing the short dagger, the boy from before with long hair married me with a dark glare. He charged forward at me, "roar of the fire dragon!"I watched the wild flames curl into the air and hit him directly, I grounded my teeth as I felt the sharp heel dig into my back. Falling forward I quickly created a rock barrier from another possible attack, the large rock walls slide down letting me see the Raider's leader a distance away.

Licking my lips I bent my legs a bit more spreading it, the pain in my body made me wobble, turning around I grasped my spear as he smashed his sword against mine. We looked eyes with each other seeing the small grin appear on his lips, "the poison hasn't fully set in." His words low, internally grinding my teeth together I aimed to hold my own against him. His smile curled upwards in amusement, "I was always interested in you." The pain began to slowly numb my limbs as he was easily having an advantage over me.

I was not going to lose. Hardening my eyes I pushed back, feeling the two swords fill my hands I charged towards him, if I made the pain act and take control I would really lose. He gasped as I slammed the heel of my foot into his chest, gasping lowly as I missed and was slammed back with the palm of his hand. Feeling my back smack at the trunk of a tree I felt my head rock with pain, grounding my teeth, I narrowed my eyes at the man as I aimed to get up.

Feeling the numbness in my legs I smacked into the ground, "ugh." I groaned watching the madman smirk on his lips, "it appears it's taking effect." He took another step forward, "I am surely shocked about you. The amount of poison put into that should have killed anyone, though it seems to spare you." My fingers curled into the ground as I huffed at another attempt, failing as I fell to the ground, "give it up." My legs trembled as I glanced over to Aya, she was proven to having a balanced fight between her and Onyx.

As Orion, Titan and the others dealt with the others though it was shown to proven to be difficult since we were unaware of their abilities. There was a light whistle from the man, "Sorry, I am a gentleman most of the time. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rorke." I huffed as I finally managed to get to my legs, shaking as I done so. His eyes widened as the previous overflowing confidence had sunk and was replaced with shock and slight fear.

Grinning, "I don't recall I actually cared." Feeling the two blades fluently touch my fingers I provided a well-known smirk, "impossible!" He shouted, dashing forward feeling the flames dance along my blades I felt the blades as I quickly managed to dodge Rorke's attacks. He curled his fists as the dark magic laced around his body, lifting his hands they shot forward with ease and precise accuracy, smirking I believed in my swords as I slashed the magic away before appearing in front of him.

He let out a strangled cry, "Demon Blades: Sharpest Dance!" I performed the move as I passed his body hearing the thud from behind me, standing to my feet I stared at him, he was knocked unconscious completely. There was a scream and shocked gasps, "Master!" Onyx and the other girl shouted, "impossible." The man spoke shocked as his eyes widened. Feeling the hopeful eyes fall onto me, I glanced at the body seeing at it still remained there.

Clenching my teeth I collapsed to my knees feeling the pain spread across my skin, cradling my arms I ground my teeth as I aimed to suppress my cries. Looking down to my arms I watched the faded purple curl around my skin and work its way up to my neck. A cry escaped my lips, "Nee-san." Shou spoke as his arms wrapped around my body, gently pushing him away, "h-help the oth-ers." His eyes grew wide as he looked behind me, opening one eye I managed to follow his eyes.

The pain grew in my pain as the bloody figure stood with a wide grin, "I am not finished." I huffed as Shou got up quickly and stood before me, "I'll protect you." He clenched a single card in his fingers, shuttering I begged myself to get to my feet. Rorke's grin pierced through my soul as I finally managed to understand his game, he planned to wore me out, meaning he wasn't actually after me but the others, my eyes widened in realization.

"You're after them aren't you." I clenched my teeth as I managed to finally to get my feet, "smart, aren't you? Finally managed to figure it out." He tilted his head, the blood dripping past his cracked lips. Shou beside me shivered lightly at his words, though remained determined as he stared at him with a fierce passion for defeating him. Licking my lips the pain buzzed throughout my body, hearing the clashes of metal and sounds of bodies clashing with one another I remained stoic.

"Dragon slayers that are young and are full of power are ones I crave for." Narrowing my eyes, "and what do you plan on doing with them." He grinned, "of course I want them to consume more power." The pain that was in my body suddenly vanished as I felt the adrenaline pump in my veins, digging my feet into the ground more I watched as he took off. Curling my fists I felt the fire tease my skin as I launched towards him, his wide grin plastered in my brain.

Swiping my foot at him he easily dodged it and jumped over it and quickly swiped the heel of his foot into my face, grounding my teeth I skidded back without relief, my body aching as I carefully eyed him. He than had drawn the sword from his back and held it in his hands, Shou than launched a fury of cards which he had easily cut down. Sucking in my breath I felt that my magic power was slowly decreasing, that hit I had taken was something to wear me out for long enough.

He grinned darkly across the field at me, "one more hit and your dead." Grinding my teeth, I felt the blades in my hands, "Shou assist me from long-range." He nodded clenching his cards in his hands, immediately I engaged in battle again with Rorke, his strikes more powerful and smooth nearly overpowering me, though Shou's cards managed to make it difficult to take complete control, narrowing my eyes we locked blades again this time slashing at each other through the air.

He jumped making me immediatly follow him, he let out a breath as we clashed. His eyes flickered, "give it up. You are not going to win." He smiled evily at me, the thoughts of giving up remained at the back of my head and instead was filled with the thought of winning. Leaning forward I responded with a smile of my own which made him unconsciously shift his blades, grinding his teeth as we interlocked our blades, at the same moment we pushed off.

Leading us to land gracefully on the ground, the cry echoed in my ears as I looked over hearing as Shou was slammed into the ground. He let out a groan, "shit." Looking around me I noticed that all my friends had fallen to the enemies, leading them to only circle around me. Clenching my blades tighter I glared at Rorke a bright dark grin on his lips as he looked at me, he let out a loud alarming laugh making my gut clench in anger.

"You're friends are weak," Pausing, "and so are you." He spoke lowly. With that I felt the dull pain in my stomach, the small gasp escaping my cracked lips and cry from Shou heard in the near distant. The pain intensified as the dark look in Rorke's eyes grew with passion, my heart pumped as my eyes unwillingly betrayed me and looked down to the source, his own sword had been buried into my stomach. Another gasp escaped my lips as the ablity to stand became more diffuclt.

"No!"Aya screamed as she attempted to get up though was smacked to the ground by the female Raider's heel, who looked proud, "this is your end." Rorke spoke as he stepped forward his sword withdrawing from my stomach leading the droplets of blood to ecaspe from the creases of my fingers. The world spun around me and my breath left me as my legs grew weaker, I was stubborn for my own good, too stubborn. Thinking I was powerful enough.

Tightly holding my hand to my open wound I pushed myself to remain standing, "oh?" The woman craned her neck interested. "She's got some fight left." She declared with narrowed eyes, Rorke's figure had quickly reached my body within seconds, "l-let th-em go." I struggled. His eyes remained blank as he quickly raised his hand burying it into my stomach yet again, the force hitting me unconsciously and taking me by surprise. Without my control the cough of blood splattered onto the ground.

Falling on to my back, my chest ached more as my body pleaded with me to remain down. Coughing wildly watching the red liquid freely spill I got up again only to feel the force on my back knocking me to the ground, "Amaryllis! Stop it you monsters!" Orion shouted in the distance. Kite's brusied body made me angered that I was weaker than ever. Groaning I felt the foot of Rorke dig into my back with ease and twsiting and turning, _get up_, a voice within me spoke.

Gasping I curled my fists into the soil and pleaded with my body to get up, grounding my teeth I began to push my body urging myself to get up. Growling out the words, "you'll pay." I glared at Rorke as the surprising force within me had forced the man into taking a step forward. Taking a step forward my free arm laced around my room a weak attempt to stop the bleeding, his eyes flickered to my wound again and he began taking mulitple steps.

I glanced over to Shou seeing as he was being pulled away by one of the men, looking at Rorke and device in his hand had beeped as he halted his finger above before making eye contact with words deep and alarming, "activate Yura." My eyes went to the machine as I watched the energy around being swallowed by the deadly beams miles away, my throat tightened as I realized what he was going to do. He looked to me with an stoic expression.

"You are planning to kill these people as well." My words hardened surprising myself, "and kill me as well." Narrowing my eyes as I looked to the four imoblie dragon slayers, "NO!" Sting's voice echoed around as he got up struggling, his breathing dull and his spiky hair toussled and his pale skin decorated with marks. He clenched his small fist, my gaze flickering over to the town, they looked scared and completely destroyed.

He was smacked hard into the ground by Onyx, "he's a boy. Do not hurt him." I angrily spoke, "he's also a dragon slayer." He countered back, breathing out I watched as the beam than gave an alarming sound as if it was fully charged. Rorke's dull eyes locked with mine, "this shall be the last time you see your friends." He smiled darkly as they were lifted and held back to watch the sight before me, their bodies in the distance due to being teleported from a mile away.

Curses flooded past their lips, causing me to laugh softly. Turning around I stared at the people, their were two decisions, I could go after my friends and save them but would possibly die and leave Yura to destroy these people who have families, children, wives, husbands. Or I could stay and allow myself to be killed willingfully for the sake of the people, saving their lives but not saving my friends. Locking eyes with Titan his hardened look peering through my soul.

The boy was always the most keen and understanding one of them all, he nodded, knowing my intentions, the blast from Yura echoed in the air and was heading straight to the town. Gulping the fear inside my throat I took another step forward, stopping as I stared ahead. I watched my dear friends scream mulitple things at me and the Raiders though it was useless I made my decision, and that was to protect these people with the cost of my own life.

Seeing as the beam came closer I relassed a sigh as I couldn't requip any of my armors, I was too weak afterall. The blast came closer sending my long hair flying around me and the sight of the beam taking my entire view, _magic is to protect others._

Feeling the beam from the light consume me I was blinded by my thoughts and could only think of the blissful moments with everyone, Natsu, Orion, Aya, Titan, Ezra, Lucy-Gray. My breath left me as I was yet again airbourne, I was somehow use to the feeling of being tossed around without my control. Staring at the sky I was blank to the sounds of the gentle swaying of the trees and the sounds of my friends seeing that only my end approached me quicker.

I had many things I wanted to complete yet. Though I didn't want to be selfish for my own good.

The feeling in my arms was gone, the nerves in my body seemed to completely shut down as my eyes began to close to the end of my life. I wanted to kiss Gray again, apolgize, be friends with Juvia, be at Erza and Jella's wedding. I wanted to get married to Gray. To have children with him.

Though fate seems to have plans for me already.


End file.
